Spider-Man: Arkham City
by The Reaper13
Summary: What happens when a young hero ends up being teleported to a new world? A world that is different from his home? A world where a city is used as a prison and where he must survive in order to get home? And what will happen when he meets this world's hero? A typical everyday thing for him really. Check out the story to see what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry again for taking so long to upload this. The reason why I took so long to do this and why a new story was made is because of my ex-friend. As explained before he fucked up my computer and deleted some stuff. I took it to get fixed and the people who fixed it fucked up my files.**

 **So, had to do a new story here. I'm sorry guys. So, I hope you like this crossover I am doing. Was going with something else but this will do, especially how the Spider-Man movie went.**

 **Anyways, let's go on to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Spider-Man or Batman. One is owned by Marvel/Sony and the other by DC. So, enjoy everyone!**

 **Prologue**

 _Brooklyn, New York_

It is the middle of the night as the citizens of the downtown part of the city are turning in for the night. Those that are just waking up and heading off to work. Crime has gone down over the last few years. Thanks to the new chief of police and the new laws that were passed things have been getting quiet around the city.

All except one place tonight. Near a bank four men are seen knocking out the security cameras and sneaking inside the facility where the ATM are at. By cutting through the glass and gaining access. All without attracting any attention and not worrying about the alarm.

Thanks to one of the guards who they paid off they were able to get inside. They go to the machines as they remove their hoods. Revealing to be wearing masks of known superheroes. Captain American, Thor, Hulk, and Iron Man. The leader of the group wearing the Iron Man mask takes out an advanced looking weapon as he begins charging it up.

He turns the weapon to the ATM machines and fires a powerful laser against the first machine. Cutting through it without damaging the money inside. He moves the weapon around the machine so they can remove it to get to the money. Once he is done his men remove part of the machine and see the money all stacked.

"This is way too easy. Totally worth it," said leader as he motions his men to get the money while he works on the other machines.

Three of the men get out some cases and begin pouring the money inside of them. All while the leader cuts through another ATM and goes to work on the next one. The lights flickered on and off for a minute when the subway train passed by. Ever since they build the new subway train near the old neighborhood the electricity tends to flicker.

Not to the point the power goes off, but it does cause the lights to flicker. Once the lights came back on a fifth figure is seen in the room.

He is seen wearing a black and red costume with a red spider symbol on his chest. He is also seen wearing a red hood over his head wearing a mask, while he has a belt around his waist with a spider symbol on the belt buckle.

He is seen leaning against the door watching the men take the money, while checking the time on the clock nearby. He tries to figure out the best way to approach the men and went with clearing his throat getting their attention.

"Hi there. You guys here to withdraw?" he asked as he sees all four men wearing masks that belong to the Avengers. "Whoa! It's the Avengers! Wow, it's awesome to meet you guys. My mom told me a lot about you, but man you guys look a lot shorter than I thought you would be."

The leader pulls up his weapon and charges it to fire as the masked vigilante. However, the figure moves his hand up and fires a web blocking the weapon. The man tries to shut off his weapon, but it explodes and send him flying through the window sounding the alarm. The three men all charge at the figure, but see he jumps up to the ceiling and fires two webs at two of the men, moves his arms together, and cause the men to slam into each other.

The third man who is wearing a Hulk mask stopped himself as his friends hit each other. He takes out a handgun and opened fire. The figure jumped down missing the bullets and grabbed the gun. He crushes it with the man's hand causing him to scream.

"Come on, Hulk. You don't need a gun. You just need to smash like so," he kicks the man in the chest knocking him through the open window and into a mailbox denting it. "Like that!"

He said as he picks up the weapon that was used and examines it. "This doesn't look right," he said as he hears a gun cocking behind him.

"Freeze!" said a security guard as he came in to find the injured men. "Turn around with your hands behind your head, Spider-Man!"

The figure now revealed to be Spider-Man turns to the officer with his hands raised. "Wait. You serious? You know I'm the good guy, right? Why are you aiming your gun at me?"

"I don't care about that. Keep your hands up and don't move," said the security guard as he kept his gun on Spider-Man.

His eyes soon turn quickly to one of the men from behind Spider-Man before turning back to the masked vigilante. Spider-Man noticed this and his Spider-senses alerts him of danger from behind. He leaps over as the fourth man that he took out first came in with a crowbar. He swung it at Spider-Man, but missed.

The security guard goes to fire at Spider-Man, but missed and hits the criminal in the shoulder. Spider-Man lands on his feet and used his web to grab the gun out of the guard's hand. He jumps over and kicks him through the door knocking him out. He turns to the injured criminal and kicks the crowbar away.

"See. This is what happens when you try robbing from people," said Spider-Man as he hears police sirens from a distance. He leaves behind a note about the thieves and how across the street a convenient store has footage of the guard helping the criminals.

The police soon arrive just as Spider-Man is on the rooftop across the building. He watches as the police take in the criminals and the security guard into the back of the vehicles.

"Another successful night in stopping crime and saving the day," he said as he opened his backpack and took out a notepad. "And one without causing a lot of damage to any buildings or cars. That's a new one for me," he opened the notepad and wrote this down.

As he puts the notepad away he grabs his phone and checks the time. "Oh damn. I need to get back before she gets home," he said as he puts his things away and leans over to the edge of the building.

There attached to some web is a camera. He pulls the camera out and puts it in the backpack as he took off running.

He uses his web and begins swinging across the city. Trying to make his way towards his home. He swings up to a nearby roof and begins running across the buildings. Jumping over to the next one as he arrives to where he needed to go.

He uses his web again and makes it to a large apartment building. He begins climbing up against the building until he arrives to near the top. He opens the window and sneaks inside quietly. He then slowly closes the window and sighed in relief when he sees he made it in time.

He removes his hood and mask revealing his appearance. He appears to be around 15 years of age with short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He removes his suit revealing an extra pair of clothing underneath. A black tank top, black short, and white socks. He goes to the closet where he puts his mask and costume in a case.

He looks down at his watch and realized he is a few minutes late. "The lights weren't on though. So that mean she isn't home yet."

It wasn't uncommon for his mom to come home late. With her job it tends to keep her busy. Getting home early, late, or till the next morning. So, maybe his luck is changing.

"I can just go to bed and if she asked I will tell her I got home in time," he said as he closed the closet. "And mom will never know I came home…" suddenly the light from his lamp turned on from behind.

He turns around to see a woman in her 30s with short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a robe. All while sitting in the boy's chair with a coffee mug near her.

"Without knowing how late her son was to get back home during curfew?" the woman asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Is that what you were going to say, Ben?"

Benjamin aka Ben slowly turned around to see his mom. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

The woman took another sip of her mug and nods. "Pretty much."

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope you all liked this chapter. Yep, going with an OC Spider-Man and also for those that figured it out yep the mom is…well you know what? I won't say who it is. I'll keep you guys guessing till next time.**

 **Also, yeah the scene used for the fight was a lot like from the Homecoming movie. As for the year this story is set in I don't know. I decided not to go into any details for it. I have my reasons let's keep it that way.**

 **Anyways, next time depending on how this first chapter goes I will try making it a little longer. Give some development on my character so you guys know more about him. Will I add in more characters? And will any look familiar?**

 **Tune in next time to find out and please leave some reviews. Nothing negative those are banned. Just letting you all know. Take care everyone and bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I am back, bitches! Secondly, good to know people like how the first chapter went. Now, yes I only got two reviews, but got a lot of people subscribing to this and liking it. So, that's good to know and hope the second chapter gets people to check this out.**

 **Anyways, to answer the question to Guest 247: the mum does know he is a hero and you will find out how Spider-Man meets Batman, but be patient. To Great Saiyaman54 I appreciate the outfit and might use it later on. For now though I am sticking with this version. I wish I could find a picture of what it looks like, but I hope you all like this.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be short, but not too short. Thanks to my two friends for their help and I appreciate all the help my amigos. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Video_

 _The screen turned on as a teenage boy with short black hair, blue eyes, & tan skin is appeared. He backs away wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans, and appears to be in a bedroom. He tries speaking, but noticed no sound could be heard on his computer. He tries fixing it, but once he tried testing it all that came out was a high-pitch sound._

 _After a few minutes he managed to get the video working as he clears his throat and speaks. "Hello everyone. My name is Benjamin Stacey or Ben for short. I am the son of Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy. The chief of police for New York and one day if she is lucky the mayor for the city."_

 _"Anyways. Today is July 24, 2017 and today is known as the last day of high school before summer vacation. I just finished my exams this past week, done with my first year as a freshman, and soon I will be going in as a sophomore. Anyways, that's not what I'm here to do."_

 _He left the camera for a moment before coming with a white board that had pictures and writing on it. "So, a year ago on my 14th birthday something amazing happened. Something that I didn't think would ever happen in my life. You see, I am no ordinary high school freshman. I am a superhero."_

 _He pauses for effect and then continues. "I know what you must be thinking. 'Aren't you just a kid? What kind of powers could a whimpy kid like me have'?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well, you too would say the same thing if I wasn't born with superpowers. In fact, I'll let my past self from one year ago explain…"_

 _He moves the mouse down to an old video and puts it up. It showed on the date last year and the boy appeared to be wearing a blue sweater._

 _"Hello everyone, my name is Benjamin Stacey of Ben for short. You're never going to believe this, but something amazing happened. So, I was riding down on my bike with some burger meat that I bought for my party. Anyways, as I was heading back these pack of dogs appeared to want the food."_

 _Behind him was a similar white board, but there was nothing on it…yet. "Anyways, to make a long story short I drove my bike down the wrong alleyway and got trapped with this brick wall blocking my escape. I tried climbing a fire escae ladder, but it broke and I moved my hand up to the wall. That's when I realized my hand was sticking to the wall…like actually sticking to it without me falling."_

 _"I moved my other hand up and it also stuck to the wall along with my feet. I didn't know what happened then, but I didn't care. I actually crawled up the wall and got to the other side before I headed back home. I told my mom what happened and that's when she told me the truth."_

 _He turns the camera and disappears for a minute before coming back on screen. "Now here is a question. If you could have the abilities of any creature in the world what would it be? Now before you answer I bet if I asked 100 people I guarantee one out of the 100 would say a spider. Well, that's what happened to my mom."_

 _He takes out an old newspaper clipping and has the name 'Spider-Woman' on it. "That's right. My mom was the masked vigilante herself, Spider-Woman. Can you believe it? I mean I couldn't believe it myself, especially how my mom who once criticize superheroes for the goofy outfits that they wear in public."_

 _Ben clears his throat and began explaining his mom's origin. How his mom got bit by a radioactive spider that gave her superpowers. How she became a superhero, how she met Ben's dad, how they got together, and why she retired. Ben understood this reason and was happy his mom told her the truth. However, she told him not to do anything with his powers until they figure out what to do._

 _"Well, mom never did say I couldn't test them out and that's what I've been doing for the last seven days," he shows what he wrote down and showing the attributes he got._

 _"First, spiders have the ability to stick to any surface," he shows examples of this as he jumped on the wall and appears on the screen. Hanging upside down with his feet sticking to the ceiling. "Pretty cool right? Even if I wear my shows I can still do this, which is weird since it doesn't make sense. But why question it? Anyways, second part is spiders are very agile and also strong. So, I put that to the test."_

 _He brings up another video and this time it shows him in a junkyard. He goes over to one car and begins lifting it up. It took him a bit, but he managed to lift it with ease. He pushed it down and has the camera turn to him near a large crane. He jumps up to it and begins running up it in second before he made it to the top._

 _However, a seagull flew by and knocked him off as he lands into a broken bus. "I'm okay!"_

 _The video ended and it goes back to past Ben who is rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Okay so I tested my strength, agility, and durability…even if that last one was unintentional. Good thing for me is my powers seem to come with a healing factor so I healed up after a while. That leads to the third part of my testing, which involves my 'spider-senses' as I call it."_

 _Ben takes out a book and begins reading from it. "Spiders have sensors all over their bodies to alert it to danger. It took a while for that to happen, but I managed to get it done thanks to my furry friends."_

 _The video goes into another one where Ben is walking along the junkyard talking loudly and letting out some insults to some of the dogs. Some woke up and begin surrounding Ben, while he has his eyes covered by a cloth. Ben's Spider-Sense alerts him of the danger as he jumps backwards when a dog came from behind. He did this with several other dogs before running towards the tower as they couldn't keep up._

 _He makes it halfway and sees the dogs giving up. Ben took off the cloth happy to see the test worked until his Spider-Sense began going off again. He seems confused wondering what could be so dangerous from this height. Until the same seagull from earlier flew by and caused him to fall off as he lands on the same bus._

 _"I'm still okay!"_

 _The video goes down as Ben sighed in annoyance. "Anyways. The last thing I tested all the minor stuff later on, but that left one thing for me to test out. My webbing, which no I don't have and before you make any jokes no it doesn't come out my butt. My mom explained she never inherit that power before and made her own webbing."_

 _He grabs something from a nearby box and shows the web-shooters. "My mom is very smart and was able to make her own webbing and put them in cartridges. Small enough to carry and strong enough to hold anything from 120 pounds to 300 pounds. Now I'm pretty smart and I found a way to modify my mom's formula to help make my new webbing to carry anything as heavy as 3 tons."_

 _Ben shows different formulas he has on the board. "In fact I can make different sort of webbings that can be the ones my mom use, to my new stronger ones, and even water-proof kind. You never know when that might come in handy. Now, if only I can get someone to make me a costume. Since I don't want to wear the one my mom has."_

 _Another video is pulled up with Ben in a shipping yard that has a lot of cranes nearby. He puts on a ski mask as he tests out his webbing on the ground making sure it's working. Once it is he jumps off and uses his webbing to swing to one crane, let's go, and then swings to the next one. He kept doing this for a minute before he stopped on a container catching his breath._

 _He got so excited as he begins cheering that it worked. His webbing worked and he was on top of the world. Until his Spider-Sense went off and the same damn seagull from the last two times flew by causing him to fall off the container and into the water._

 _"I'm not okay!" he shouted from the water while the seagull makes some loud noises._

 _That was until Ben fired some webbing and hits the seagull. "Who's laughing now?!"_

 _The video is pulled down and the present Ben appeared wearing his Spider-Man costume. "Well, after days of begging my mom and promising her I will be okay she decided to train me. She helped me make my webbing and allowed me to go on some hero work. After a month she finally let me go on my own and since then I've become a hero."_

 _He shows on the board that has newspaper clippings of him as the hero, Spider-Man helping save the day and saving lives. He took off his mask and continued._

 _"Hard to imagine it's been a year since I became a hero and since I've done so much good saving the day. I bet if dad was alive he would be proud…" he shook his head and tried to remain focus. "Anyways. I am officially done with school and now will be focused on doing more hero work. Woohoo!'_

 _He covered his mouth and goes to check something outside his room. He soon came back and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I sort of got in trouble with my mom for coming home late," he explained as he sighed. "Yeah. Even though I'm a hero I still have a curfew. I don't mind it since she is just worried about me and doesn't want me staying out too late."_

 _He turned the board over showing some of the pictures he took of the robbery last night. "I was out doing my usual hero work when I stopped these criminals. Now they weren't something I couldn't handle, but these guys were different. Since one of them used a high-tech weapon that there is no way these guys could get their hands on. Not unless someone sells them."_

 _He then took out an old cell phone and showed it. "Luckily for me I managed to grab this off one of the robbers before I took off. I did this because the robbers I fought yesterday got their hands on some pretty high-tech weaponry. The strange thing is these weapons are very hard to come by on the street. Thanks to the law they passed years ago, criminals have been unable to obtain these weapons without someone finding out about it."_

 _He puts the video away and shows a newspaper picture of his mother standing next to the governor of New York._

 _"My mom, the chief of police, Gwendolyn Stacey made sure all the major criminals have been locked up too. Thanks to her friends they rounded them up after I was born and made sure the criminal organizations that used to rule the city have become a thing of the past."_

 _He took the picture down and sat down on his chair. "I don't know how these guys got these weapons, but I'm going to find out. I told my phone about the weapons and she told me she would look into it. I'll try convince her to let me find out before seven. If I can't find anything I will let her handle it."_

 _He sighed as he puts the phone in his pocket and grabs the camera as he lifts it up. "I know it's a little risky, but I'll call my friends to help me out. Hopefully the three of us will work together and find these people so they don't hurt any innocent people again."_

 _Something I doubt they got on their own since thanks to my mom all the big crime lords have been locked up. The law they also passed has prevented criminals from getting their hands on any powerful weapons."_

 _End of video diary_

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah keeping this short. Sorry guys, but hope you still liked it. Gave a little information about my OC Benjamin and yes his mom is Gwen aka Spider-Gwen. Now, how is this going to work with which universe? Honestly, does anyone care?**

 **Who is the daddy though? Was it Peter? Is it Miles? Is it the Lizard? And what is up with that seagull?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out all these answers. Also, yes got this idea thanks to the shorts they kept doing about the upcoming Spider-Man show…ANOTHER ONE THEY ARE DOING! Seriously, guys stop doing so much of them. There are too many.**

 **Anyways, if you guys liked this chapter leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks to those who left the reviews for the last chapter and I appreciate it guys. Just no flame reviews guys. Those are not welcomed here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here we are with the third chapter and I hope everyone likes this. Sorry for taking so long on updating. I have been so busy with life and work that I forgot about updating. It happens and also I have some announcements for the other lemon stories I have done. Those will be announced separately once I have everything ready.**

 **Now then, here we are with the next chapter where we will be introducing my OC Ben a little more. Along with his mother. Now, I have given some info on him and even left the info on Tumblr on the bio. Spider-Ben, is the name for blog so if you are interested it is there.**

 **Anyways, thanks to those who are supporting the story. I appreciate it and also sorry for making them short. I am not doing it on purpose. I just use this chance to keep them short so I am not putting too much time on making them long. Once we get to Arkham though once we get to a certain arc they will be long, but only cause I have the help of the game to get some scenes done.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be short, but not too short. Thanks to my two friends for their help and I appreciate all the help my amigos. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Queens, New York_

Ben walked out of his bedroom as he heads towards the kitchen. All with a plan to convince his mother to let him go out tonight to help find the criminals who gave the robbers the weapons. He knew convincing her will be difficult, but he had to try. After all she'll be too busy to do anything about it tonight.

He knew his mom was asked to join the mayor of New York to a banquet. They invited the governor to join them and celebrate five years of keeping the peace in the city. She knew part of that credit goes to her son, but he knew it was his mother who did all the hard work. Thanks to the ideas she came up with they were able to keep the dangerous criminals locked up, crack down on drugs, and gun violence has gone down completely.

Sure there were still crimes, but minimal ones that the police couldn't handle, especially with the crooked cops removed from the job. Ben knew this party was for his mother and the police officers who deserve a lot of the credit. That's why he knows she won't be able to get this done until perhaps tomorrow. Since she'll be focused on making sure security is tight for tonight.

He arrives to the kitchen where he sees his mom cooking up some food. He goes to his seat just as his mom noticed him coming into the room and walked over with some waffles.

His mom turned around to see her son is sitting down and smiled. She got some waffles and placed some on his plate.

"Slept well?" she asked him as she goes to grab some milk.

Ben nods in response as he grabs some fruit. "By the way mom I am sorry for coming home late yesterday. I was on my way back when I caught those robbers trying to rob the place."

Gwen lets out a small sigh before she sets some waffles on her plate. "I know that and I wouldn't have expected you to walk away from that just to get home. Remember who used to swing around the city before you came along."

Ben smiled knowing who his mom is talking about. After finding out about his mutant powers his mom revealed that she was once Spider-Woman. The masked vigilante that was wanted by the police, but after saving the lives the people saw her as a hero. Despite a certain journalist who still doesn't believe she is a hero.

"Regardless, you need to be more careful," she replied as she passed by their TV that showed a news segment of what happened last night. "I called my office and they told me the weapon used last night is a high-tech laser that had enough power to pierce through buildings and even blow them up. You were lucky those criminals had set it to low power otherwise who knows what would have happened.'

Ben already knew this after overhearing his mom talking to her friends. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise though I will be more careful. That's why I'm hoping to prove it by letting me go find where the weapon came from. I want to help make sure they aren't use to harm innocent people."

Gwen knew she didn't want to risk her son going out again and risk getting hurt. Not after what happened to his father…however, when she turned to face him she knew she wouldn't be able to keep him from getting involved. He is after all a lot like her. Something she wish he didn't inherit from her.

"I promise if I find where they are at I won't get involved and will contact you," Ben asked hoping his mom will say yes.

Gwen sighed knowing if she says no he might still end up sneaking off to find these criminals. She may have raised him well, but she knew him better than that.

"On one condition. You be more careful and you keep me in in the loop on everything you find," she replied as she walks over and messes with his hair. "Got it?"

Ben chuckles softly as he fixed his hair. "Deal…would it be okay if I call the others to help out? That way we can get things done quicker."

Gwen cringed at the idea of her son asking the girls to help him. Abigail she trusts, especially how she is more like her mother than her father. However, Nathan is someone she is worried about. Fearing he might end up losing it if he brings out the 'big guy'.

Still, things have gone well so far ever since Ben began working with them. So, she decided to give this a chance. "All right. But remember to call me every hour to give me an update, got it?"

Ben nods in response as he finished eating, quickly helps wash the dishes, and gives his mom a big hug before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks mom. I love you!" Ben took off to his bedroom, while Gwen stayed in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"He is a lot like his father...and a little like me too," she lets out another sigh and looks up at the ceiling. "I just hope he won't be too much like us when he gets older," she said as she hears the house phone ringing.

She moves her hand out and a long web is fired from her wrist. She pulls back the web as soon as it got the phone and it is sent flying towards her. She caught it with ease without leaving the table. "I still got it," she said before answering the phone.

Meanwhile, Ben went to his bedroom and took out his costume. He puts it on and took out some extra cartridges in case he needs to resupply his web-shooter. However, he wasn't done yet. He goes to his closet and pulls his clothes to the side.

He moves his hand against the wall and slides it revealing another room. He goes in and walks over to a large glass container that has a TV inside. Protected by its own container. He taps on the glass as a large black goo creature appeared.

This black goo creature is actually a Symbiote aka a Klyntar. The Klyntar are an alien race that exist far from Earth and are peaceful. They believe in helping other lifeforms and do this by bonding with the host to help them become heroes. However, if they find a host that is imbalanced and evil it can corrupt the Klyntar Symbiote causing them to become monsters.

This Symbiote though is a peaceful one that came to Earth to help fight a known corrupted Symbiote that caused trouble for Earth. Ben found the Symbiote and the two became friends. He kept his friend in the container, which keeps him safe and helps him live in his own environment, which Ben made so his friend could feel like home. Even give him what he needs to survive.

"Hey buddy. Did you sleep well?" Ben asked as the Symbiote or Sym as Ben calls him for short speaks to him.

Since the two met they have a telepathic link to one another. Allowing Sym to speak to Ben and Ben understanding what he is saying.

In this case Sym was not happy with Ben for leaving him last night. "Hey, I offered to take you with me, but you wanted to stick around so you could get some sleep, which reminds me. You told me before your kind don't sleep."

Sym replied back claiming he told no such thing to Ben, who knew he is lying. "Oh don't give me that…" Ben sighed as he remembered why he came in here. "Okay, look. Sorry for not bringing you along and let's forget why I didn't bring you. This time though I am taking you with me on a special mission. I need your help to find the people who sold some dangerous weapons to some criminals. Come on, what do you say?"

Sym though didn't say anything and turned his back to Ben. Ben knew he would do this and soon had a smug look on his face as he took out a chocolate bar.

"Okay. I guess I'll have to eat all this delicious chocolate bar all by myself," said Ben knowing his friend told him what his kind need to eat. Thankfully his friend got addictive to the chocolate, instead what the corrupted Symbiote like to eat.

Sym pressed against the glass wanting the chocolate. Ben knew he had him as he shows an entire bag filled with them.

"Help me out and you get all the chocolate," said Ben as he opened the container and extends his hand. "Deal?"

Sym nods before it engulfed Ben. Merging with him and the suit changing the color. He now appeared in his Spider-Man costume with the color black and the Spider symbol on his chest white. In this form Ben is ten times stronger, faster, and more agile than in his normal form. It also can also help produce its own webbing without Ben making it.

"All right. Time to have some fun," Ben grabs his backpack and opens up the window before the webbing is fired to a nearby building. He jumps off and swings off to find his friend.

 _Midtown, New York_

Across the city of Queen there lies a large tower that stands in the city of Midtown. It stands 93-stories tall with a landing platform against it and a large 'A' symbol on the side of the building. This tower is the home of Tony Stark aka Iron Man and the former home of the Avengers. The tower was originally build for a business that Tony was working on with his wife Pepper Potts, but back then the two were not married or even close to have a relationship like that.

After the fight against Loki and hi army that all changed. The tower was now used to be the headquarters of the Avengers. A group of heroes that travel around the world and save it from dangerous individuals or even galactic beings that want to destroy their home. However, the new headquarters was moved away and the tower is now home for Tony's daughter Abigail Stark.

Abigail or Abby as she likes to be called is Tony's only child who got involved in the family business at a young age. She was cared for mostly by her mother, but fell in love with inventing. She would make anything that was small into something big. Her mother didn't always approve of this, but her daughter enjoys it and had to learn to respect it.

Abby is seen in her lab going over designing a suit she is working on. Her father was unaware of this project since he was busy going the world for work. She didn't mind though since she didn't want him to know what she is doing. This was more of a surprise for him and to her mother.

She walks out of the lab appearing to be around 18 years of age, short red hair, green eyes, & fair skin. She is also seen wearing a lab coat that covered much of her body, safety goggles, and black boots as she walked towards another room. She enters into a large room with a tank in the middle and some computers around nearby. She walks over and begins typing some stuff when she heard some noises coming nearby.

She sighed as she puts stops typing. "Just because I gave you the password to come into the building doesn't mean you do it without calling me."

Ben appeared upside down from the ceiling using his web to keep him in place. "Sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you with whatever it is you are doing. Also I thought you were going to school to check your test scores?"

Abby turns to Ben almost insulted with what he said. "You do realize you are talking to someone who not only passed her tests in record time, but once taught a class when the teacher didn't show up."

Ben rolled his eyes as he climbs down and took off his mask. "Sorry. Not everyone is a genius like you," he said as he walks over to the tank. "So, what are you cooking up?"

"Symbiote soup," said Abby causing Ben to stop half-way to the tank and his Symbiote pulls him away towards the wall. This caused Abby to giggle softly as she took out something from her drawer. "Relax, Sym. I wouldn't dare make anything that is harmful for you," she said as she shows a bag full of chocolate.

The Symbiote removes itself from Ben and grabs the chocolate, while Ben puts his mask down on a nearby table. "Sooooo, what _are_ you cooking up?"

Abby smiled as she stops typing and turn to the tank. "Just a little project I have been working on for some time. It's also a project my dad doesn't know and I prefer to keep it that way until it is ready.

Ben looks into the tank and finds what appears to be a tub full of a grey-looking liquid. "Well, you know me. I can keep a secret."

Abby knew that was true and she knew his mother doesn't care what she does. She wouldn't even tell her father about it either, but still…

"I appreciate it, but for now until it is ready I am going to keep it to myself," she said as she closed the tank. "Anyways, what brings you here? I thought you were off to school to see your test scores."

"I was, but I needed some help first," said Ben as he took out the cell phone that he got from the thieves and gave it to Abby. "This came from one of the robbers from last night. I couldn't track down where the calls it last made came from. So I brought it here. I figured you must have a way to track them down."

Abby took the phone and began opening the back part of it. "This is an old phone. With the technology we have today they are rarely found and used by anyone. Mostly because the signals they need to be used aren't around anymore. Not unless someone has their own device to help boost the signal…although I am surprise you didn't tell your mom about this."

Ben crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "What makes you think I didn't?"

Abby turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "Because you wouldn't haven this if you did give it to your mom," she said knowing her friend well as she took the phone to her computer.

She attached a cable to the back part of the exposed phone and began working on it. "I created a device to help us track down these signals by targeting the power used to boost the signals. I can access the phone's record and find out when it was last used. Once I do that I will be able to track down the area where the other phone was used. By tracking the signal, which should be simple since this phone would need to be near the power source to get a signal."

Ben looks over to see his friend working on the phone, while listening to her explanation. "Well, this is a lot better than that time you told me your dad wanted to hack into everyone's phones, computers, and other means of electronics to get all their information to find out who is bad."

Abby stopped and sighed. "No, that was some fat asshole who tried to force my dad to do this, until my dad hacked into his account and revealed the guy was a Nazi lover…." She goes back to work and gets the information she needs. "Looks like the signal came around here near some warehouses."

Ben recognized the location and recalled what his mother told him. "Mom said for the last few weeks they have been getting calls of some disturbance going on in that area. Apparently there have been what sounded like explosions in the area during the night. Every time they had some officers go over there though they find nothing."

Abby suspected something was going on there so she began hacking into the city's power grid around that area. She soon found something odd. "That's weird. The files says the place is being used for some construction, yet a lot of power is being used in that area. All at night between 8 am to 5 pm. It seems though in the middle of those nine hours something happens to cause a lot of power to be used."

Ben looked at the graph that is shown on the computer and got concerned. "You think whoever those guys are working for are up to something dangerous? Like something that involves using a lot of power for an experiment?"

"Or a weapon," said Abby as she sighed before getting up and grabbing her phone. "I better call mom and let her know what is going on."

Ben however stopped her. "Whoa. Hold on a second. I think we can handle whatever is going on."

Abby took her arm back from Ben. "What do you mean us handling this? Who said I agreed to help you put with this?"

"Come on, Abby. I want to show my mom what I can do," said Ben as he walks over to Abby's desk and sighed. "I know you'll probably tell me my mom knows what I can do and is proud of me. I know that, but we both know that's a lie. All the criminals I have fought have been low-rank criminals. Not like the ones my parents fought when they were heroes."

"Ben, trust me. From what my dad told me we are lucky not to fight them," said Abby who despite feeling what Ben is feeling she didn't feel like going off to a fight and risk any lives. "I also don't think we should go into this place without knowing what is going on. For all we know it could be them messing with the power or a couple of kids having a party."

"I know, but I still want to try," said Ben remembering the weapons these guys used and how they weren't something kids would use. "Whatever these guys are up to we should try stopping them. If we call my mom and they go there they will most likely find nothing, but if we find something they couldn't see before then we can stop whatever these guys are up to."

Abby sighed as she figured that the reason why the police couldn't find anything is maybe they didn't look at where they needed to look. Ben might be right about that, but she still isn't sure about them going in alone.

"What if we do find something and we can't handle it?" Abby asked.

Ben thought about that and knew it was risky. Whatever is going on might be dangerous and could get them hurt. However, with the three of them, including Sym they should be able to handle it. He also knows Abby well enough to want to prove herself to her father.

"I say we can handle it. After all you are the daughter of Iron Man," said Ben as he tries baiting her a little. "Surly you aren't afraid of a little challenge, right?"

Oh Abby knew what her friend is doing and hated how he is trying to bait her. She hated when he did that, especially to prove herself to her dad. She hated how she was never allowed to go out fighting people in any of the suits she makes. Every time she does her father would try restricting them so she wouldn't go off to use them.

In the past she has found ways to avoid listening to Ben and just go with what her heart is telling her. But now her head is telling her to screw all of that and go kick some ass. "Fine, but I have some conditions. We'll go scout the area out all covertly. Without anyone knowing we are there. We will also go right now when there is less people around and less problems to deal with. But if we do run into some trouble that we can't handle…then we will call for backup."

"Like your dad?" Ben asked before getting a punch from Abby to his shoulder. "Ow!"

"I would rather call the Hulk to save us than my dad," said Abby as she goes to the wall nearby and begins typing in some numbers.

"Wait. You're not taking your new project?" Ben asked surprised she won't test out her new invention.

Abby turns to Ben and shrugged. "Maybe next time," she said as the wall pulled apart revealing a black and silver armor suit. "For now, I am going to go with the one I made a few days ago."

Ben smiled as he puts his mask on and Sym reattaches itself to his partner. "So, shall we get going then?"

Abby gets into the suit as it closes around her. The Arc Reactor on her chest begins to glow along with the rest of the boy as the eyes on the helmet begin to glow. "Ready as you are. F.R.I.D.A.Y, you online?"

 _"I'm always online, ma'am,"_ spoke the A.I. that belongs to Tony, but now works with Abby.

"All right. Let's get going," said Abby as she flew out of the room with Ben following her from behind.

 **All right, so that's the end of the chapter. Now, for those who need explaining here it is. Symbiotes or Klyntar are an alien race that would bond with a host to help them become heroes. They were not all bad, but if they found a host who can be corrupted and use the power for evil the Symbiote is corrupted.**

 **That's why in the comics the Venom Symbiote is corrupted, because the host it bonded with was…Deadpool. Not kidding, look it up. His host was Deadpool. This explains why he is so corrupted and evil. Also, they do need certain nutrients to survive.**

 **Brain is one of them, but another is a certain ingredient found in chocolate. So, that's why Ben is able to feed it chocolate to not go brain crazy. Not that it would need to. Sym is a young Symbiote and found Ben's hero ways to help it become good.**

 **Also, yes I had Tony and Pepper have a daughter named Abigail or Abby for short. She is more like her mom than her dad. Not full of ego and pride. She does love inventing things, but you can find more info on her on the Spider-Ben Tumblr blog.**

 **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. The next one will introduce another OC, before we get to Arkham. How will this happen? And how will things play out for Spider-Man in the DC Universe?**

 **Check out next time to find out. If you guys liked this chapter leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks to those who left the reviews for the last chapter and I appreciate it guys, but no flame reviews guys. Those are not welcomed here and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from the dead my children! Sorry for the late update on this chapter. Life kicking my ass and trying to get my stuff done. Not been easy, but eh life is never easy.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw my OCs meeting with each other and off to kick some ass. What will happen? When will Ben go to the Batman universe? And will it be awesome?**

 **Well, let us find out then and also thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be short, but not too short. Thanks to my two friends for their help and I appreciate all the help my amigos. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _City Docks_

Outside of the city there are some loading docks where cargo ships come by to drop off some equipment, supplies, or merchandise. The warehouses are used to help keep the cargo inside before they are shipped out. In one of these warehouses there is a large truck heading inside with a group of men, wearing construction clothing appear. They are seen inside this warehouse and appear to be working on the building.

As soon as the door closed and a loud humming sound is heard around the facility, the men all transform. Their clothing changing to armored uniform and the tools they had in their hands turn into weapons. It is revealed these men were using holograms to give the illusion they were regular civilians. So that they could hide what they really are.

The back of the truck opened and out came three men. One dressed in a black armored rhino costume, the other wore a dark green armored costume with a long scorpion like tail behind him, and the third is an older man who appears to be in his 40s. Unlike the other two men he is seen wearing a white business suit and had with him a cane. All this indicating the business man is the leader of the group.

The three men make their way down the truck as they approach one of the men. "Is it ready?" the business man asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Fisk," said one of the armored men. "We had some delays, but after we threatened his kid he changed his mind and did as he was told."

"Good," said Mr. Fisk as the men head to the office, where it is revealed to be another illusion.

It leads to another part of the warehouse where there are more men inside working on a large machinery. The men walk towards the machinery where they see an older looking man who is typing on a computer panel.

"Dr. Shaw," said Mr. Fisk as they approach the doctor. "I have been told the machine is ready. I trust it has been tested?"

The doctor nods in response as he shows the testing he has done. "As promised it is ready. Although I do not understand why you want to do this. I thought you hated your father and you wouldn't want to use this machine to save him…at least an alternate one."

Mr. Fisk, revealed to be Richard Fisk, the son of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. He approached the doctor and grabs him by his shirt collar.

"Don't assume I am doing this to see or save my father," he pushes him back against the machinery before Richard regained his composure. "I am doing this because of business."

He walks up to the machine and begins explaining. "Imagine visiting all of these infinite universes. All different from the next and each possessing advanced technology. I will combine all of these technologies and take over the multiverse. I will form a new criminal organization and unite all of the criminals so that no one will be able to stop us."

The doctor got up and sighed as he continued his work. "I should have known you would rather use this machine to harm innocent people. Instead of using it for good."

Richard Fisk turns to the doctor and approached him. "Relax doctor. You will be paid for your hard work and you will have a good life with your family once this is done…" it is then he noticed a vial nearby that had a strange black substance inside. "And what is that?"

"S-sorry sir," said one of the armed guards. "During the testing something came out from the machine and we had to contain it.

"What is it?" Richard Fisk asked as he turns to the doctor.

"A monster," the doctor replied as he turns to a locked room where one of the men is locked up. "It bonded with one of the men and killed ten of our own before we could subdue him. The poor boy wanted to bond with it again so we had to lock him up."

Richard Fisk looks at the vial and taps on it as the substance tapped back. "Hmm this might be useful to us as a weapon."

"You can't!" said the doctor as he tried to stop Richard Fisk, but is stopped by his two associates. "It's too dangerous. If you use it then it will destroy us all."

Richard Fisk took his cane and hits the doctor with it. "Don't tell me what to do, old man! Just get back to work!" he ordered as a web suddenly grabs his cane and takes it away.

"Wow, you are as much of an asshole as your old man," said Spider-Man as he appeared on the ceiling of the warehouse. "And attacking an old man? Tsk, tsk, how pathetic."

"Spider-Man! Kill him!" Richard Fisk ordered as his men opened fire.

Ben swings off the wall and dodges the bullets as the men continued opening fire. Ben fired some webbing at the guns clocking them. The men tried to remove the web, but they are soon caught by Ben's webs as he pulls them off the ground and leaves them hanging. More men opened fire at him, but Ben's Spider-Sense alert him of the danger.

He swings away and fired some rapid fire web at the men trapping them all in the web. He lands on the ground as one comes at him, but Ben hits him with the back of his hand knocking him out.

Richard gets upset when he sees his men unable to get the job done and then turns to his two henchmen. "Aleksei, Mac, kill him."

"With pleasure," said Mac as a helmet appeared over his head as his eyes glowed green.

The other man's suit got bulkier as a helmet also appeared over his head. With a long sharp metal horns making him look like a rhino. Ben sees both men charging at him and fires a web grenade near Mac, which explodes and wraps around his body trapping him. The Rhino though charged at him and goes to stab him.

Ben's suit though turned dark as Sym lends his friend a hand. He grabs the Rhino by the horn and lifts him up with ease. He then tosses him over to the wall, denting it. The Rhino got up and charged at him again, but Ben runs over, slides down, and used his arm to trip the man over as he crashed through a table.

Mac breaks free using his tail to fire acid at the web and fired some at Spider-Man. Ben dodged the acid and sees the criminal broke free.

"Let me guess? Scorpion, right?" Ben asked recalling his mom telling him about the criminal. "I remember the first Spider-Man kicking your ass last time you fought him."

"Not this time, kid. Even if you are wearing some stupid getup," said Scorpion as his suit helped made him look bulkier.

He charges at Spider-Man, but Ben fired some webbing to slow him down. The Scorpion used the sharp blade at the end of his tail to cut through the web and threw a punch. Ben ducked and drives his feet into the man's gut knocking him into the air. Ben fires some web to his chest and brings him down hard to the ground.

Scorpion recovered in time and swings his tail hitting Spider-Man as he is knocked away. Rhino recovered as well and charged at Spider-Man knocking him against the wall. Rhino then charges again this time to impale Spider-Man, but Sym was able to extend itself to the wall and lift Ben up as the Rhino hits the wall. Ben recovered from the attack and sees Rhino is trapped.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you," said Ben as he sees Scorpion preparing to fire more acid.

Ben though decided to put an end to that and fired some of Sym's web into the hole to clog it. Preventing him from firing his web. At least, long enough for Ben to get in close. Scorpion threw a punch, but Ben caught it and brought his elbow down on the criminal.

Breaking his arm as Scorpion screamed loudly. Ben then grabs the tail and using Sym's shapeshifting cuts through the tail as acid begins pouring out. Scorpion backs away as the acid pours out of the tank that is attached to his suit. Ben punches him in the face knocking him into a metal beam.

The acid melts through it causing the beam to fall on Scorpion and knocks him out. Rhino gets up and growls in anger as he grabs the beam off of Scorpion and swings it. Ben ducks, but it did hit the computer system damaging them. Even knocks the vial that has the dark liquid substance inside, until the doctor caught it.

"Careful you idiot!" Richard shouted in anger as he grabs the doctor and has him check on the rest of the computers to make sure they didn't lose the data.

Rhino lifts the beam and brings it down on Ben, who catches it with ease. Using one hand he holds the beam, while the other he fires a web in Rhino's face. Blinding the criminal as he tries to remove it. Ben grabs the beam and then swings it hitting the Rhino and tossing him through the warehouse.

"That was fun," said Ben as his suit went back to normal. "I owe you a lot of chocolate now."

Ben's Spider-Sense goes off as he sees Richard holding a rocket launcher at him. However, the song *Shoot to Thrill* by AC/DC begins playing as Abigail came in with her suit and fired a Repulsor blast at Richard. He is send flying into the wall near the machine and is knocked out. Ben turns to Abigail as she lands nearby.

"A little late there weren't you?" Ben asked as he begins webbing up the bad guys to restrain them.

Abby's suit opened up allowing her to step out. "Had to take care of the other guards who were around and had to make sure they didn't call for backup," she looks over to find the unconscious Richard. "Looks like Fisk's kid is following his daddy's job. Too bad he is doing a shitty job at it."

Ben nods before he sensed someone nearby. He shot a web at the person and trips him over revealing to be the doctor from earlier.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Ben as he helps the doctor up. "Are you all right…um sorry what's your name?"

"Shaw, Doctor Elliot Shaw and I know who you both are," the doctor replied as he is grateful to be freed. "Thank you so much for saving my life and stopping Fisk."

"I heard you of," said Abby as she approached the doctor. "You and some of your fellow friends were working on a machine that could punch a hole into other dimensions. But then a few months ago you all disappeared," she looks over to see the machinery before them. "Now I see what happened."

The doctor sighed as he turned to his machine, but with a look of shame. "My friends and I didn't get the idea to build the machine at first. We were just hanging out together for a reunion, were having some fun like the good old days when we were young, and one of us decided to test out a theory we had during our college days."

"A theory?" Ben asked as he sees the doctor approach one of the undamaged computers.

"My friend had this idea of what if there were infinite alternate realities of our universe and how even the smallest change can make them different from this one. So, we tested it out, but we didn't think much of it until we accidentally came across a signal," the doctor showed the video recording that he and his friends made. "At first we got excited and managed to view these different universes. But then we grew in horror at what we saw at how some looked amazing to visit, but other were horrible and terrifying."

The doctor soon turned off the video so they wouldn't see what they recorded. "It was a terrifying idea, but then we decided to try out another theory. What if there were other universes that weren't connected to this one. One that was completely different and where the heroes we know don't exist. So…despite what happened we put that to the test."

"And what did you find out?" Abby asked as she got her answer when the doctor shows images of this other dimension and the different heroes they see. "What is this?"

"A whole new universe that seems similar to ours, but with a lot of changes," said the doctor as he shows images of different masked heroes and events that occurred there. "We thought this looked much better than our alternate realities. So, we wanted to try testing this out to visit this world," he stopped as he turns to Richard. "But then Fisk kidnapped us and forced us to work on his machinery. In an attempt to use our project to build his criminal empire."

"And your friends?" Ben asked wondering where the other scientist that he saw in the video went.

The doctor sighed once more and lowered his head. "Our last attempt something came out from the machine and it killed them all. I am the only one left and now the only thing I want to do is destroy this thing so it will never be used again."

Abigail looks up at the machine and knew the doctor is right. If this fell in the wrong hands it could destroy their world. She has seen what could happen if something like this is used by people by Fisk or worse. It can lead to a lot of bad things.

However, she became conflicted after one of the heroes she saw resembled the girlfriend of her friend, Jason. If this hero is related to the girlfriend then maybe this is the key to help get her home. It's a risk and she knew her father would hand this over to the government. Still, it was a risk she needed to take.

"Abby, did you hear me?" Ben asked snapping his friend out of her thoughts. "I said we should destroy this machine and wipe out all info on it so no one else can use it. If we don't someone else could be killed."

When Ben said that she knew he is right. Even if she has good intentions for this machinery it has already gotten people killed. Maybe, it would be a wise idea to destroy the machine, but download the information for it. That way she can try testing it in a safer environment.

"All right. I'll set up some detonators after we get these men out and call the cops," said Abby as she turns to her iron suit. "FRIDAY, make the call."

"Yes ma'am," said F.R.I.D.A.Y. as she begins calling for the police.

Unbeknowst to them Richards is beginning to recover and so was the Rhino as he got up slowly. He looks over at Ben and begins charging at him. Ben's Spider-Sense though caught this and his friend Sym reappeared as he stopped the Rhino. Abby grabs the doctor and goes to take him cover as Richard grabs the vial that has the black goo and begins activating the machine.

"FRIDAY! Stop Fisk!" Abby ordered as she got the doctor somewhere to hide.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. sees what Fisk is doing and charged up her attack, but the Scorpion broke free of the web and grabs the iron suit from behind. He lifts the suit up, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. flies them both up and flies up to the ceiling where she crushed him against the concrete. She feels his grip loosening and grabs him to get him off. She tosses him to the ground and blasts him as he hits the ground hard.

Ben meanwhile lifts up the Rhino and drives him on the ground, horn first. He then begins spinning him around and around. Until the Rhino began passing out from being dizzy. However, the distraction allowed Fisk to activate the machine as he prepares to jump through the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben fired his web against Fisk who managed to get partly inside the portal.

Ben tries to pull him back, until the machine begins malfunctioning. It soon begins sucking everything in as Fisk is send through the portal. Ben feels himself getting pulled in and tries to hold on. Abby and the doctor held on to a beam, while F.R.I.D.A.Y. sees Ben is in danger and goes to grab him.

"No! Save the others!" Ben shouted as he points to the unconscious men, including the two super criminals. "I'll be fine, just do it!"

Abby sees the other men are in danger and knew Ben is right. "Do it, F.R.I.D.A.Y!" she ordered even though she knew it was a risk.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. did as she is told as she begins flying around grabbing the men and gets them somewhere they won't get sucked in. Ben uses his spider powers to stick to the floor as he goes to the computer to shut down the machine. However, as he is about to shut it down he sees F.R.I.D.A.Y. missed one of the men and fired his web at him. He held on to the machine with one hand, but used his other hand to hold on to the unconscious man.

He could see his web is slipping from his hand and he couldn't hold on as the machine began getting stronger in the suction. He knew what he is about to do is stupid, but he needed to do this. He turns to Abby and she knew right away what he is about to do. Before she can stop him, Ben tossed the man to Abby with both hands and gets sucked in.

He managed to fire a web and shut the machine down, but it was too late. He has gotten through the machine and was gone. Abby pushes the man off and rushes over to activate the machine, when she found it overloaded and some of it got set on fire. She used a fire extinguisher and puts out the flames as she looks back at the machinery.

"Ben…where did you go?" she asked knowing until she can fix the machine her friend is trapped in whatever world Fisk has send himself into.

 **That's the end folks and we are now entering into the Arkham City universe. Yeah, was going to go with another game series, but hey City is awesome. I like it better than Asylum where you are limited and Knight where you are…well the fights aren't as fun as City. Origins doesn't count much for me due to the glitches I dealt with.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes this and will like how things will play out. Also thanks to my friend AVP5 for his help on my story. I appreciate it buddy and check out his story where my Spider-Man and Iron Maiden OCs show up. Love the crossover.**

 **So, how will things go next time? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z…I mean my story to find out. Thanks to those who left the reviews for the last chapter and I appreciate it guys. Just no flame reviews guys. Those are not welcomed here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, here we go. We are now in the Arkham Universe. This will be in the Arkham City game and we will see our hero Ben going up against some of the most dangerous criminals he will ever face off against.**

 **Well, for now until my friend and I do a sequel to his crossover. Until then, Ben better be ready. Now then, will this be exactly like from the game? Yes and no.**

 **Yes, it will be somewhat, but in the end it won't all be. You will know what I mean as the story progresses. So, for now be patient guys and thanks for the support I appreciate it.**

 **Also thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story appearance. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be short, but not too short. Thanks to my two friends for their help and I appreciate all the help my amigos. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Unknown location_

Ben begins groaning loudly as he felt his head hurting. His Spider-sense is going crazy. Alerting him something is wrong. However, Ben's body was still aching and writhing that he couldn't wake up fast enough.

He soon heard disoriented voices over coming from around him. Ben tries to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry and couldn't see well. However, the voices began coming in much clearer now as he hears what sounds like older men talking to each other. He knew it was about him since they were talking about his uniform and calling him one of the costume heroes.

Though it sounded like an insult though as they made fun of his costume. Soon Ben's vision got better and he sees the men appear to be wearing orange prison uniform. All with pipes in their hands as they stood over him. One of the men noticed him waking up and swings his weapon to his head.

Ben couldn't react fast enough, but thankfully Sym, his Symbiote managed to save him. The Symbiote catches the pipe and soon fires tendrils from Ben's back to hit the men.

This gave Ben a chance to recover as he grabs the pipe and pushes the man back. "Thanks Sym, I got this now," he said as he sees the men all begin recovering.

"All right, freak. We don't know who you are, but you are going to pay for trespassing in Penguin's territory," said one of the men as they all rush over to attack Ben.

Ben jumps up high as he uses his web-shooter to fire at one of the nearby buildings. He lands nearby as the men see him swing on the web.

"Get down here you freak and fight us like a man!" said one of the other men.

"How about more, like a Spider-Man?" Ben jumps off the building and fired rapid fire web at the men.

Hitting two of them as they are pinned down to the ground and knocks the weapons of the others to the ground. Ben lands on the ground near two of the men as he fires two separate web at them then pulls them over to clothesline them. He leaps over to the third one as he tries to free his pipe. Ben kicks him in the chest and knocks him into the wall, where Ben fires a web at him to pin him.

The last three begin regrouping as they charged at the costume hero. Ben sees them rushing him as he fired a Web Grenade against a trash container. The web explodes and knocks the container into the three men. Ben grabs them all and tosses them into the trash before sealing it up.

"Now you three stay in there until the cops come pick you guys up," said Ben as he fires a web towards a nearby building and swings away.

Ben makes it to the top of the building and sighed. "Okay, so Sym. How did we get here?" he asked his Symbiote as he begins walking on the rooftop and recalls what happened. "I remember fighting Richard Fisk and working with Abby to take him down. The next thing I remember is trying to stop him from activating his portal. So, how did we end up…not where we started?"

It is Ben realized when he got to the top of the building that he is not where he thought he was when he woke up. "I don't think we're in New York, Brooklyn, Manhattan, or Queens anymore."

He soon sees he is in some sort of large rundown city that looks nothing like home. He also sees what appears to be a giant wall that is surrounding this city. Beyond the wall seems to be the rest of the city, which appears to have power. This city, looks like it has any sort of power at all.

Ben hears some commotion nearby and uses his suit's vision to enhance to get a good look around the area. There are more men in jumpsuits nearby, but they appear to be different from the men he encountered. One thing he did notice though is they have some serial numbers on their uniform. Are they prisoners?

"Wait a minute. Are we in a prison?" Ben knew there was no such prison like this on Earth anywhere. "Not even Latveria had anything like this."

It was then that his Symbiote began speaking to Ben. Letting him know what happened when they went through the portal. They came through a hole in the sky that was made by the portal and came crashing here. They would have died had Sym not slow their descent.

However, the journey through the portal and then helping Ben recover took a lot of the Symbiote. Ben understood and took out a bar of chocolate from his bag. Luckily it came through with him through the portal. He gives the chocolate to his suit and decided to let him rest, while he surveys the area.

"All right. So, it looks like we came through a doorway then," said Ben figuring they must not be in their universe or perhaps they are, but an alternate one. "I doubt Fisk found a way to punch into another universe like the one Jason and the others are living in. Gotta find this world's heroes and see they can…

Ben's Spider-sense goes off as he takes cover. He sees a helicopter flying over him and appears to be heading to a nearby building.

"Or I can speak with the guards and see if they can help," said Ben as he fires his web at the nearby copter and climbs up.

He makes it to the top and begins knocking on the door. The door opens as Ben waves at the people inside.

"Hey there. Mind if you can…" suddenly the three men inside aim their automatic weapons at him. "Shit!"

Ben flips backwards as the men opened fire. Ben fires his web at the rail of the helicopter and holds on as the pilot sees him holding on. The pilot begins moving the helicopter around to shake him, but Ben held on. The men soon opened fire at him, but Ben fires some webbing in the muzzle of the guns.

The guns exploded from the blocked barrel as they close the door. Soon another helicopter flies behind them and opens fire at Ben. Ben fires some webbing at the copter and blocks their view causing the helicopter to fly away.

"All right, time for something crazy," Ben swings over to grab the rail of the helicopter and kicks through the door taking the three men down. "Hey pilot! Mind landing this thing so we can talk?"

The pilot though turns the helicopter to the side causing the three men to fall out, but Ben held on. He sees the men falling and fires three webbing at them to catch them from flying. Ben knew he had to get off otherwise this pilot will get his friends killed.

So, he leaps out and fires another web near a building to stop them from falling to the ground. Once the helicopter was gone, Ben ties the three men up as one of them begins waking up.

"Okay, look before you start getting mad at me, mind telling me why? Why did you try to kill me? I'm clearly not a prisoner. I'm just new around here and want to know what is going on?" Ben asked as the man stares at him. "Seriously? The silent treatment? Are you really going to try doing…"

Suddenly the man kicks Ben in the chest and cuts his way out with a knife. He goes to stab Ben, but Ben catches his arm and stops him from stabbing him. However, man was clearly strong as he begins pushing the knife down near Ben's face. Ben is surprised to find a normal looking human this strong, but…he is stronger.

Ben brings both his feet up to the man's chest and kicks him. Sending him into the brick wall and breaks it as the bricks fell on him. Ben sighed as he gets up and grabs the knife. His suit begins scanning it and sees it is a lot stronger than the ones back home.

"No wonder it cut through the web," speaking of the web, his suit is letting him know he is low on web-fluid. He replaced the cartridges as he hears through the radio of someone talking.

Ben grabs the radio and took out what appears to be an encryption key. He hopes to use this to get an idea of what is going on and hear what these guards are saying. After determining these guys are bad he plans to keep his distance from them. Until he can get out of here.

"Hopefully if this is another alternate timeline, maybe there are some Avengers here or any hero that can help me get home," said Ben as he is about to leave when he begins picking up a radio signal.

"All units, this is AIR TYGER 4. I just encountered some sort of masked vigilante," spoke the pilot that Ben encountered earlier. "Took out three of my men and might be an enhanced."

"Do you have his last sighting?" spoke another man that sounded German.

"Yes sir, near the Courthouse," the pilot replied. "We also have confirmation that Prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman is in the Courthouse."

"Is she in danger?" the same foreign man asked, but didn't seem concerned.

"Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?" the pilot asked.

Ben can hear the foreign guy laughing before he replied. "Stand down. Let Two-Face have his fun."

"So, this place is a prison," said Ben confirming his suspicion about this place. "And man this guy is a dick. Won't have his men help keep the prisoners from killing each other? Must be a horrible warden," he then turns his attention to the tied up guards. "And you guys suck as prison guards."

Ben looks over to the courthouse where he sees the helicopters moving away from the area and appear to now go looking for him. Ben knew he had to do something. He couldn't let this prisoner, Catwoman be killed. Not when he can do something.

"How about it, Sym? Feel like fighting?" Ben asked until he gets no response from his Symbiote friend. "Lazy bum. Fine, I'll go save the cat lady then."

Ben managed to land on the balcony of the courthouse without any of the men below noticing him. He heads inside and begins looking for this Catwoman, while also keeping an eye out for this Harvey Two-Face guy. **I wonder what a guy with two faces looks like** , he thought.

He hears some noises coming from nearby and walks over to it. All while kneeling down to keep out of sight. He lifts his head to look through the window to see a group of men in the middle of the room. All while there is a man standing near a tub of what looks like green acid?

"Why can't criminals just use regular acid? Why does it have to be colored?" he whispered to himself until he enhanced his vision to see the two face man he heard about. "Oh shit, what happened to his face?"

The man appears to be wearing half a suit. One half is white and looks clean. While the other half is dark, looks burned, and the left side of his face looks like it got burned off. The man is seen with a coin in his hand as he appears to be talking to himself, yet sounds like he is talking to someone else.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect," said the right side of the man.

"Fear," spoke the burned side of the man. "That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things."

"We should be fair, though," spoke the other half in a calmer tone the other harsher one. "This is a place of justice after all."

"Screw justice," spoke the burned half in a dark tone. "Kill her and they'll all fear us," he turns to face his men and turns to the center of the tank. "Bring out the defendant!"

In the middle Ben sees a woman tied up upside down and appears to be wearing a dark leather costume. For some reason she reminded Ben of Felicia Hardy. Her mom's friend or at least Ms. Silk's friend. Ben recognized Ms. Hardy in her Black Cat outfit, which his mom hated for him to see.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv," spoke Catwoman as she appears to be calm despite her situation. "Hey, have you had some work done?"

The man in charge is revealed to Ben to be the Two-Face he heard and sees him slapping Catwoman. "Oh, dick move there," Ben whispered as he begins finding a way up to the room so he can get to the hostage and get her out.

"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!" said Two-Face.

Catwoman though gives him a fake apology knowing she plans to get him back for the slap. "I'm sorry. I've been a bad kitty. Untie me and I'll make it up to you."

Two-Face doesn't fall for this knowing Selina is going to try something. Still, doesn't mean he won't flip his coin, but only to get this trial over with.

"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth," he flips the coin and sees it landed on the clean side and sees it is time to get this trial started without killing her right away. "This court is now in session."

Suddenly Harvey's sniper from the top of the room is seen being tossed off to the ground. His legs are wrapped with some sort of web that keeps him from falling to the ground. The men look over to see this and figures it must be Batman.

"The Bat is here," said Harvey as he took out his gun, but the weapon is shot away by away.

"Sorry, wrong hero," Ben is seen swinging over and kicks Harvey right in the chest.

Knocking him into his men. Ben sees Harvey's men coming at him, but he fires some ricochet webbing that hits them and causes some to run away.

"Nice save kid, who are you?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm Spider-Man," said Ben as he goes to untie Catwoman. "I'll get you out right this…" suddenly his Spider-sense goes off as Harvey pulls out another gun and opened fire.

Ben dodges the bullets and leaps over to knock down some of his guys. Harvey orders his men to attack the hero, while he goes to finish off Catwoman. The men all try ganging up on Ben, but he managed to push them off of him. He then fires a quick webbing at them and grabs the end of the web from his shooters.

He pulls the web as the men are pulled into Ben. He leaps up in time as the men all crash into each other. He fires a Web Taser at them as it begins shocking all of the men and knocking them out. His Spider-sense goes off again alerting him of Harvey as his gun is aimed at him.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, kid. Now, you are going to die," said Two-Face as he prepares to pull the trigger.

"I vote for a stay of execution," said Catwoman as she broke free of the rope and slashes Harvey across the face.

He falls off the platform and to the ground as Ben fires his webbing at him. Trapping him on the ground and keeps him from escaping. Even fires a web at his mouth to keep him from shouting. Once he was down Catwoman jumps down and begins taking something from the criminal.

"Again, thanks for the save kid. Though, I never seen or heard of you before around here," said Catwoman as she took the item she stole from Harvey earlier, got taken from her, and now took it back.

"I'm new around here," said Ben who noticed the woman taking something from the guy, but figured it must be not his business. "I take it that thing you just took from him is why he wanted to kill you?"

Selina turns to the boy and smiled. "Girl has to find a way to survive in this city, especially in one like this."

"Yeah, I figured as much. That's why I was hoping to talk to someone who is familiar with this place," Ben begins explaining to the woman that he is not from this world.

He is from another alternate world and how he got teleported here by accident. He brings up names like the Avengers, the X-Men, the Inhumans, or even S.H.I.E.L.D. to see if any of these names ring a bell to the woman. She tells him she has never heard of those names, but tells him about this world. The heroes of this world and about where he is now.

When she mentioned one of the names of the heroes, Ben soon realized where he is at. "So, I'm in Batman's world. A very dark world where the people actually voted for a guy to make half of their city into a prison. Sounds about right."

"Yep, welcome to Arkham City, kid. This is where the inmates run the shots and do whatever they want," said Catwoman as she begins walking to the middle of the room. "And if you are right then finding Batman might be your only way home."

Ben knew it just might be, especially if his friends are here to help him. "I appreciate it, ma'am. Maybe if you want I can get you out of this prison too. These guards might have tough security, but I have ways of getting out of here."

"Thanks kid, but I got some business to do fist before I leave," though Selina will have to keep the kid's word to help her out if he is serious. "Or you can come with me and…"

Ben's Spider-sense goes off as he tackles Catwoman to the ground and rolls her away from the window as a sniper shot pierced the window. Almost hitting Catwoman in the head, before Ben tackled her away. Selina noticed the shot and sees Ben is on top of her to shield her.

"That was close. Are you all…" Ben soon realized he is on top of the older woman and quickly got off. "S-sorry. Sorry about that. I um wanted to be sure you are all right."

 **He may be a hero, but he is still a kid. At least a kid with manners.** Selina thought as she got up. "It's all right. Thanks for the save again, kid. Looks like I still owe you one then."

Ben looks over through the glass to get an idea where the shot came from. Once he got the location he turns to Catwoman.

"I'll hold you to that then. For now, get somewhere safe. I'm going to go find out who tried to take your life," said Ben as he fires his web and takes off to find the shooter.

Selina couldn't help but admire the kid's spirit. He'll need it in order to survive in this city. "Good luck kid and hope you make it out of here alive," she said as she begins heading through the back of the building, but not before kicking Harvey across the face.

Once she made it outside she feels a familiar presence behind her and smiles. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said without turning around to the figure that appeared behind her.

 **That's the end of the chapter y'all and yep now he is in Arkham. First thing he does is save the day and saved the beautiful sexy lady. Will he end up getting to save her again? Or maybe other sexy ladies of the DC universe?**

 **Will he also end up meet the Batman? Is this the same universe as where his friends the new Guardians of the Galaxy are living in? Or is this another alternate DC world where Superman didn't go crazy?**

 **Well, honestly you all know the answer to that and for those that don't know I will tell you. Nope, this is not in the same Injustice universe. Otherwise, the Justice League would have come down to save the day. Although, honestly I prefer the Arkham games than the Injustice games.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes this and will like how things will play out. Also thanks to my friend AVP5 for his help on my story. I appreciate it buddy and check out his story where my Spider-Man and Iron Maiden OCs show up. Love the crossover.**

 **Tune in next time to see how things will go next for Ben and who he will come across next. Also, thanks to those who left the reviews for the last chapter and I appreciate it guys. Just no flame reviews guys. Those are not welcomed here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with chapter six and last time we saw Spider-Man arriving to Arkham. We also saw him saving Catwoman and stopping Harvey Two-Face. So far he is surviving in Arkham, but for how long? And how long until he confronts the Batman?**

 **Well, let us find out then and also thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be short, but not too short. Thanks to my two friends for their help and I appreciate all the help my amigos. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Arkham City_

Ben swings across the city after saving Catwoman from being killed by Harvey Two-Face. He was planning to escape the prison and find some of the heroes of this world, but needed to check something out.

Earlier, his friend was almost killed by a sniper from a nearby building. Luckily Ben's Spider-sense went off so he could save her from being shot. So, before he leaves he wanted to see who tried to kill her. That way he can take this guy down and so he won't have to worry for his new friend being killed or anyone else.

He also decided to try using Sym to get around the city. He feels his regular colored suit might attract unwanted attention. Using his black and white suit though would prove to be very useful. At least, until he can get out of here.

He sees the church before him and looks around to find three armed guards outside. Ben figured they must be working for the person in the church. He thought about going in the tower, but decided to try cutting off the guy's escape routes. To do that, he'll need to get inside.

So, he swings over and lands on the building over the three armed men. He fires his webbing at them and pulls them up. He then traps them in a cocoon of webbing and destroys their guns. He then silences the three men so he can sneak in without being heard.

"Don't worry. It will wear off in two hours and by then I will come back to let you go…maybe," said Ben as he joked with the men before climbing down to the door. He can hear Sym talking to him about what he is doing. "Normally we don't use the door, but I figured we should try it just once."

He also wanted to see if the shooter has any friends and should take them. So, he goes inside and could feel his Spider-sense going off. He goes inside and suddenly he sees a blonde older woman doing handsprings as she rushed over to him. She goes for a kick, but Ben caught her and threw her to the door denting it a little.

"Whoops, my bad," said Ben realizing he is using Sym right now. "Are you okay?"

Ben asked as the woman slaps his hand away. "Who the heck are you, kid?" the woman asked as Ben hears the thugs behind him cocking their guns. "Hold it, boys. It's just some kid in a stupid Halloween costume."

 **Halloween costume? Says the lady who is dressed as…what would say she is dressed Sym?** Ben asked speaking to his friend to their telepathic link. He hears his friend's response causing him to be surprised. **When did you learn those kind of languages?**

He can hear one of the men behind him speak as Ben looks over to see they have some hostages behind them. "Let the lady go, freak. Or thee people all get a bullet in their heads."

The woman got up and cleans herself up a bit. "You heard him, kid. So, who are you? The new sidekick to Bat-Brain?" Ben was about to reply when she interrupted him. "Well, it doesn't matter. To be honest we were expecting him to show up for Mr. J. But, since you showed up I guess we'll have to settle for killing you until he shows up. I've got to run, boys and if he tries anything funny: KILL HIM!"

She shouted as she left, but before she did, Ben fired a small Spider-tracker on her leg as she left the room. Ben sees the four armed men as they point their guns at him.

Ben turns to the men and begins letting Sym know what he plans to do. "Look guys, I think we got off on the wrong start. How about you three put your guns down and let's settle this the old fashion way."

"Don't you move, you freak. Just stay there or we will fill you up with lead," said one of the armed thugs.

Ben sighed as he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, worth a shot," he quickly fired four Taser webbing at the men and begins shocking them as they all fell to the ground. "I did say we could have handled this the old fashion way.

Ben turns to the hostages who all looked surprised with what he did. He cleared his throat and spoke to them trying to sound older. "The room is secure, you're safe now."

One of the men who appears to have some sort of hook on his hand got up and helps his people up. He approaches the kid as he took the weapons that were taken from him and his team earlier.

"Thanks for the help, kid," said the armed guard as he locks the door. "Who are you? A friend of Batman?"

"Um no, sort of new around here," said Ben as he didn't want to start off by lying to the person he just saved. "The name is Spider-Man and I got send here accidentally. In a world I am not very familiar with."

"Spider-Man huh?" the guard chuckled a little not surprised with what the kid said. He has heard and seen stranger things. "Well, Spider-Man. My name is Aaron Cash and you are in Arkham City. A place our idiotic mayor build by cutting off half the city for, hired a psychopathic doctor to run it, and lets the inmates do what they want. Letting anarchy and chaos run amuck around here."

"So I've been told. But what I want to know is why is he letting this happen?" Ben asked wondering why the mayor would risk these inmates to be armed and cause chaos around here. "Doesn't make much sense on why he would let the inmates run wild. And who was that lady who came in here earlier?"

"Who knows," said Cash who didn't know why Sharp would allow this much chaos to go on. "As for that crazy bitch? She busting in here with those idiots you knocked out and took something up that tower then blew up the staircase," he pointed to the tower where Ben figures is where the shooter is at. "She then grabbed one of the docs we had here. Quinn said something about needing her to fix up the Joker."

"The Joker?" Ben figures it must be the Mr. J the woman mentioned earlier.

"You really are new around here," said Cash who figured this kid must be from another world if he didn't know who the Joker is. "Yeah, he's another crazed psychopath that has been causing chaos and destruction in our city for years. Even cause the prison I worked at to get taken over."

"That's not good," said Ben who figured this Joker guy must be as bad as Thanos. "Don't worry. I'll go save the doctor and bring her back."

"I would rather you wait till Batman gets here. No offense kid, but I don't think you should go near the Joker," said Cash who didn't want to risk this kid getting hurt or worse.

"I've dealt with a lot crazier guys than the Joker. I'll be fine," said Ben as he heads towards the bell tower and heads up.

He looks over to see the staircase did get destroyed, but not a problem for him. He fires his webbing up and begins climbing. Once he made it to the top he opens the door open and goes inside to find the tower filled with explosive devices. So this must be what the men had taken up here, but why would the Joker even do this?

He looks over and spots the gun along with two mannequins? With two old TV monitors on their heads. "What a weirdo," said Ben as he scans the gun. "Must be remotely controlled, which means I can track where the signal came from. Thanks for the upgrades Abby."

Suddenly the monitors turned on and Ben sees the Joker appear on the screen. "Well, look what we have here. I was expecting Bats to show up, but it seems I instead got a little kid playing hero. Well, I was planning to save this for the Bats, but since you wanted to get involved in my fun…" suddenly the door closed and got locked as Ben's Spider-sense begins going off. The screen turns to a countdown, with the Joker making the count and laughing while coughing.

"Shit!" Ben jumps through the window and fires a web at a nearby building and swings over as the explosion went off.

Ben is send flying into the building and fell on the fire escape as he groaned loudly. He begins getting up as he feels Sym retracing itself and returning him back to his uniform.

"Hurting too buddy? Yep, me too. Probably would be best if we wait till we recover before we go after the clown," said Ben as he gets up and climbs to the rooftop before he lies on his back to rest. "Well, on the bright side. We're alive and so far we're holding our own. I'd say we're ready to go after this clown and…" suddenly his Spider-sense went off like crazy as Ben got up and looked around. "Whoa what is going on? Is something bad coming or someone?"

"Someone," Ben hears a dark tone speaking nearby as Ben looks up and his eyes widen in shock.

"It's…It's you…" said Ben as he sees the figure on top of a billboard and sees the intimidating look he is giving him. "The Batman."

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Ben's universe, Abigail is seen outside of her Iron suit going over the damaged machine to try activating it again. After what happened she contacted her father and told him what happened. Luckily the machine is a lot like the one she was working on before Jason found the universe in where to get Kara home. She had F.R.I.D.A.Y. get the blueprints for it so she can try using them to fix this machine.

She also asked her dad to send over any help to take away the criminals and talk to them about the machine. She knew if they knew anything about the project then they might be able to help. Thankfully her friend Lyra showed up to help her. To put this machine back together and get their friend back.

The only thing she asked her dad is to keep Ben's mom away. Knowing if she did find out what happened to her son then hell will be unleashed. Ben's mom didn't want to risk his son becoming a hero out of fear he will get hurt like his dad. However, he convinced her to let him become a hero so he can save the day.

She agreed to let him do this as long as he stays safe. Even asked Abigail to keep him safe. Oh she has done a terrible job at that. She just hope she will be able to finish things here before she finds out.

"You really think she won't find out what happened?" a woman around near her 20s, with short brown blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin walks into the room carrying some boxes. "She is the Chief of Police. I think if she finds out S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were spotted here she will ask questions."

"Well, if they know what is good for them they will keep their mouths shut" said Abigail as she continued working on fixing the machine. "Otherwise I will hack into their accounts and…" she looks over to see her friend giving her a concerned look. "I won't actually do it. I will make it seem like they lost all their money. But honestly, I think it will be fine. Dad said he will find a way to make up an excuse where Ben is at."

"So, he is going to lie to Ms. Stacey?" the woman sighed as she knew that would not end well. "Ms. Stacey knows your dad is a pathological liar, right? If he lies about where Ben is at she will know, especially if they were supposed to meet after Ben finished getting his results from school."

Abigail took out a piece of the machine and sees it's broken. So, she'll need to fix it. She turns to her friend and shrugs her shoulders. "He just needs to keep her busy. Besides I heard she was supposed to be getting ready for a party tonight. So, I seriously doubt she will find out what is going on and will be more focused on…"

Suddenly they hear some commotions coming from outside the room as some of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are heard outside arguing with someone. Telling them they can't go inside without clearance, that they need to go, and then the sound of fighting broke out. One of the agents is thrown through the door as he lies on the ground groaning. The two women look over to see Ben's mom walking into the room.

"Or she will figure things out, then come here, and use her superpowers to kick some ass," said Abigail as she looks for her suit. "Lyra, mind keeping her busy?"

"Your own your own," said Lyra as she backed away. "This isn't my problem."

Abigail mentally called her friend a coward as she turns to the angry mother. "Hi, Ms. Stacey. How are you? My, you look beautiful and…ah screw it I'm not fooling you. How much do you know?"

"Everything," said Gwen as she looks over at the machine which she was told teleported her son away. "Just tell me…is he all right?"

Abigail sighed as she wasn't sure how to answer that. "Last time I saw him before going through the portal he was all right. He has Sym with him and he is stuck in this other world with Fisk's kid."

Gwen wasn't worried about Richard Fisk. She knew he was a pushover and without any of his buddies around he wouldn't be a threat. The world her son is stuck in though is what she is worried about the most. To be trapped in this other world where he could be hunted down or worse.

"Just tell me you are close to fixing this," said Gwen hoping Abigail will be able to finish the machine in time.

"I've got some of my iron suits coming by to help fix things here. I also have Jocasta coming by to help me find the coordinates used to find out where Ben is at," said Abigail as she sees the concerned look on her face and sighed. "I promise you I will bring him home. Even if I have to go there myself."

"Not alone I hope," said another woman as she came into the room.

She appeared to be close to Abigail's age, with long white hair, green eyes, & dark skin. She is also being accompanied by two armed bald dark skin women.

"I plan to go with her and rescue our friend," said the young woman as she turns to Abigail. "When do we leave?"

 _Arkham_

Back in Arkham, Richard Fisk is seen hiding inside an abandoned building after being chased by armed thugs wearing clown masks. When he got sucked through the portal he landed in what appears to be a large factory. There he was confronted by armed thugs. Some appeared to be wearing prison uniforms as they chased him around.

"That was too close," said Fisk as he peeks through a hole in the wall to see the men running off another direction. "Damn that Spider-Brat. If he hadn't ruined my plan I would have…"

He then hears the vial he is holding begin to tap against the glass. He looks down to find the black goo moving around. "Be quiet! I can't afford for you to risk me getting killed."

He still couldn't believe he brought this stupid thing. He should have left it behind and grabbed a weapon. He knew what it was, but he wasn't going to risk using it. Not after knowing what it did to his own men.

"I should just throw you away and save my own ass," said Fisk as he noticed the vial appeared cracked a little. "Can't risk this thing breaking out. Not until I can find some use to it. Hell, if this keeps up I might need to use it."

He doesn't want to, especially knowing what it is. However, if he gets cornered he might not have much of a choice. He wasn't planning to die here. Not until he has his revenge.

He begins moving towards a backdoor and goes to open it to try making his escape. He opens the door and sees a large figure standing there. He attempts to flee, but the figure grabs him and tosses him out of the building. All while dropping the vial.

He backs away as he gets a good look at the figure. He looks like a murderous clown, has a missing right arm and is holding a large hammer as he begins approaching him.

Fisk backs away from the figure as he stopped when he felt someone behind him. "Batter up!" it was a woman with a baseball bat as she hits him across the face and knocks him out. "And he is out!"

The woman is revealed to be Harley Quinn as she came back after her visit at the church. "Don't know where you came from, but you in the wrong side of town, buddy."

"Shall I kill him?" the tall figure asked.

Harley thought about it and was tempted, but then again he could be working for Two-Face or Penguin. "Take him inside and we'll let Mister J decide what to do with him."

"He had some sort of vial with him. What do we do with it?" one of the Joker's men asked.

"Go find it and bring it in," said Harley as she heads to the factory as the tall figure has the men grab the unconscious Fisk and drag him away.

One of the men stays behind and heads inside the abandoned building to find the vial. He looks around to find the item he had with him.

He sees something shining nearby and goes over to it. He finds the vial, but finds a hole in it. "Empty? What was in it?" he asked unaware something moving behind him. He hears the noise and slowly turns around as his eyes widen in shock before he lets out a loud scream.

 **End of the chapter and yep looks like Spider-Man is going to have a lot of problems to deal with other than the prisoners. He is now working for Batman though. Will the two be able to work together or will they need help to stop what is coming? Will they be able to also stop Hugo Strange?**

 **Will they stop what he is planning? Will Abigail be able to find Ben and get him home? Or will things go to hell? Tune in next time to find out.**

 **Thaks to my friend AVP5 for his help on my story. I appreciate it buddy and check out his story where my Spider-Man and Iron Maiden OCs show up. Love the crossover. Also, thanks to those who left the reviews for the last chapter and I appreciate it guys.**

 **Just no flame reviews guys. Those are not welcomed here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with chapter seven and I am so ready for this chapter. Thanks to the game I have been able to get a lot of stuff done faster. Just keep in mind it doesn't mean I will be getting this story updated. I need to also work on my mermaid story to keep it going.**

 **Although, I might pause it for now since it seems not everyone is interested in it right now. So, sad to hear that. But still, I will have some chapters ready when people change their minds. Just be patient though for this current story though.**

 **Last time we saw Ben meeting with Batman and teaming up with him. At least, maybe he will. Maybe he will be able to team up with him, where unlike Iron Man and Spider-Man they didn't team up in the movie. The trailer lied to us!**

 **Oh well, but still I hope you all like this chapter and surprise I have for you all. Thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story.**

 **Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Arkham City_

Ben was surprised to be meeting the Batman himself. He heard about him and how he is dressed as a bat. But, damn. He didn't expect him to dress up like one and look scary.

Ben has met a lot of heroes and villains before, but never as intimidating as the Batman. He was almost as scary as the Hulk or his mom when she gets mad…well almost.

Batman wanted to know who he is, where he came from, and how he came here. He figured out Ben wasn't from this universe since he knows every costumed hero, including the young ones. So, Ben explained everything. How he was trying to stop a criminal from coming to this world, how he ended up here, how he saved Catwoman, and how he is trying to get back home.

Batman thanks the kid for his help on saving Selina, but that he needs to leave the city now. That he will get him home once he is done. Ben though refused to leave since he promised Aaron Cash he needed to save the doctor that the Joker's men took. Batman told him he will handle it and to get out of the city.

Despite how intimidating and scary the Batman is, Ben refuses to leave. Claiming he has a promise to keep and will keep it. Even insisting that he will still follow the Batman where he will go whether he likes it or not. Despite Sym though being scared of the Batman and feels they should go.

Batman knew this was a waste of time arguing with the kid and needed to find out what Hugo Strange is planning. So…

"So, that's where the Joker is hiding? A factory?" Ben asked as he sees where they are going.

An old steel mill, which was owned by a criminal organization until it was closed off for the prison. Ben sees it is now called 'Joker's Funland' and this is where they will find the Joker.

"The Joker is hiding out deep in the steel mill. Most likely the main facility," said Batman as he used his cowl vision to find out the number of men guarding the facility. "Most likely the Joker has the facility locked up. Making breaking in a challeng."

"Not too much of a challenge for us," said Ben who felt they could stop the Joker with the two of them. "Still, I doubt we can just walk up the front door and risk them finding out we're here."

"My thoughts exactly," said Batman as he looks over to see a way for him to get in, but couldn't risk the kid getting hurt. "Let's split up. We'll look for a way inside the facility and contact the other when we do."

Ben stops him from leaving as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, hold up. Why split up? I say we stick together and find way in or you just want to split up so you can get rid of me?"

Batman pushes his hand off his shoulder. "If I wanted to get rid of you I would have knocked you out and leave you outside the prison walls, tied up to an unbreakable cable I have."

Ben began chuckling. "Good one, but I seriously doubt you could knock me out since my Spider-Sense would let me know of any…"

Before he knew it, Batman sweeps Ben's legs and slams him to the ground where he threw his fist. But stops just inches from his face.

"You were saying?" Batman asked as he helps Ben up.

Ben was in shocked that the Batman not only knocked him down with ease, but his Spider-Sense didn't go off. Hell, even Sym was shocked too. With him bonding with Ben he would help increase Ben's senses. Yet the Batman knocked them down like they were nothing.

Ben cleared his throat and rubs the back of his head out of embarrassment. "R-right. Got it."

Batman could tell the kid felt embarrassed and looks out to the facility. "The only reason I didn't leave you outside the facility is because I owe you for saving Catwoman and the hostages from the church. I'm willing to give you a chance to assist me, but only until after we save the doctor. However, you need to be ready for anything and not hold back. The Joker and his men won't hesitate to try killing you."

Ben paid attention to what the Batman is telling him and how he is warning him. "I'm sure you can handle your own back home, but here it is different. You can't lower your guard, you can't underestimate your enemy, and if you are not careful you will die. Understand?"

Ben slowly nods in response as he lets out a small sigh. He knows he is not in his old home and is in a new world where it is looking to be more dangerous than back home. If he is not worried he will die. He can't let that happen and needs to listen to the Batman.

"Yes sir and I promise I will be careful."

"Good," said Batman as he points to the other side of the facility. "Head over there and see if you can find a way inside. If you do let me know and I'll head over."

Ben nods in response as he goes over to get a good look at where he will be going. Using his mask to scan the area and how many men he will need to deal with.

"What happens when you find a way in? Will you let me…"

Ben looks around and sees the Batman is gone. "W-where did you?" He soon realized he has taken off and sighed as he hears Sym speaking to him. "I know. Despite his lecture I'm sure he knows a way into the facility and didn't tell me because he doesn't want me getting hurt."

However, Ben's suit begins letting him know where Batman is going after placing a tracker on his cape. He placed it on his cape earlier when he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess he didn't expect me to track him down," said Ben as he turns to the direction where Batman told him to go. "But, let's go see if we can find another way inside before we follow him."

Sym emerged over Ben as the young hero fires a web. "Let's get going."

 _Meanwhile_

Batman is seen heading towards the steel mill where he sees the large chimney. He knew there was no way inside the facility since he is sure Joker has the place locked up. So, there was one other way in. A risky move, but he knew it would leave him inside.

He couldn't risk taking the kid, Spider-Man with him. He was glad he helped save Selina and the hostages in the church. But, the Joker is someone he is not ready for. He wasn't going to risk another young hero to face off against that maniac.

Not since…"Sir, the boy is heading off where you told him to go," said Alfred as he communicated to Batman through his cowl. "I'm still surprised you placed a tracker on him so you know where he is going."

"I can't risk him following me. He isn't ready for the Joker," said Batman as he explained why he did what he did. "It will also keep him busy and by the time he figures out what happened I will be inside. Taking down the Joker and finding out what he knows about Protocol Ten."

Earlier, Batman or rather Bruce Wayne was captured by TYGER Guards who were send by Hugo Strange. Strange is in charge of the facility and has been kidnapping people who are trying to figure out what he is plotting. Using his own personal guards to kidnap the people and bring them here. Civilians who never committed a crime and were brought here to be silenced.

Strange even revealed he knows who the Batman is. He knows Bruce Wayne is Batman and that if he gets in his way he will reveal the truth to everyone. Batman didn't care if he knew though since he needed to find out what this Protocol Ten is and needs to stop it. Before Strange can implement it.

"Do you really believe the Joker knows what Protocol Ten is? I seriously doubt Hugo Strange would work with the Joker," said Alfred who doubts someone as smart as Strange would risk working with a maniac like Joker.

He might know something though and I need to figure it out," said Batman as he scans the area and finds a few guards nearby. "Just keep me posted on where the kid is at. I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

"Sir, I know why you don't want him to fight the Joker, but you shouldn't risk fighting him alone too," said Alfred who is just as concerned about Batman as he is for the boy. "I'm sure he is setting a trap for you and you need help."

"I'll be all right," said Batman who refuses to risk losing another young hero like with…he won't let that happen. "Just keep me posted. I'll let you know when I get in."

Alfred sighed knowing he won't be able to change his mind. "Very well then sir. Just be careful."

"I know," said Batman as he took off to take out the criminals and get inside.

 _Cooling Tunnel_

Ben managed to knock out some of the Joker's men and cover them in web. Along the way he found a construction site where there is a large hole in the middle. It appears to be leading into the sewers. Ben figured they must be trying to find a way out so he send his Spider-Drone to scan the sewers so he can figure out the layout of the tunnels.

He wanted to make sure Joker's men didn't try finding a way out of the prison. As he continued his way to find an entrance into the steel mill he came across some sort of strange glowing container. He managed to destroy it and continued making his way to the back of the steel mill. He knocked out the remainder of Joker's men, which appear to be guarding a door.

"Looks like we found our way in," said Ben as he begins opening the door slowly and goes inside all without letting Batman know he found a way inside.

He sneaks over to find three of Joker's men inside. Near the entrance to what sounds like running water. Ben sneaks over and hits two of the men with Splitting Webs then pulls them to the ground. The third guy tries to hit Ben, but Sym caught his fist and punches him knocking him out. The two men got up and Ben rushes over to hit a spinning wheel kick to knock them both out.

"This just keeps getting easier," he said when he noticed another one of the containers from earlier. "Sheesh, how many are these are there?"

He throws a Web Grenade at it before grabbing all three men to tie them up near the railing. Once the container blew up he looks down to see it appear to be some sort of water system. Must be part of the factory. He checks the temperature and could feel the heat from it.

"I don't suppose buddy you are up for a hot bath?" Ben asked as his friend retracts over his suit. "Oh you are fine with cold water, but this oh no it is too much for you," said Ben as he was annoyed that his friend can't handle the heat. "Fine, let's find another way around."

Ben look over to see there is an opening for him to go under without touching the water. He knew it would be slippery and would need to be careful.

"Here goes nothing," he climbs on the structure and begins going down to the entrance.

He slowly moves his hand over to under the pipe to under the structure. He nearly slipped when his hand touched underneath due to how wet it is. The heat also didn't help as he nearly slipped into the water. Luckily he got out underneath the structure and made it to the other side.

He fires a web to the ceiling and climbs up before landing on a nearby platform. He looks over to see a large drill going into the water and the machinery underneath the platform.

"Looks like I was right. This must be a cooling system used in the factory," Ben knew if this is connected to the main factory where the Joker is at. "Then that means I should be able to get in the factory without the Joker knowing about it."

Ben used his water-resistant webbing and fires a web as he swings to the other side of the room. He makes it to the next platform, but finds a fence blocking his way. Luckily there's a vent nearby for him to get through. He opens it with ease and sneaks in, while hearing some conversation coming nearby.

It looks likes like six of Joker's men nearby in the room across from him. He goes through the vent and finds an opening. Directly into the room through a window. However, rather than risk attacking them head-on he tosses a knockout grenade to take all six of them out.

"I guess I should be glad Abby gave me some cool toys to use in case I run into some trouble," said Ben who appreciates her help, despite sometimes her toys backfiring on him.

He swings down and breaks through the window before landing near where the men got knocked out. He walks down the room until he spots two of Joker's men talking to someone. It looks like it is one of the thugs he fought earlier that belong to that Two-Face guy. He took cover as he hears them interrogating the thug.

As much as he doesn't like Two-Face for trying to kill the nice cat lady, Ben wasn't going to let this guy get hurt. So, he fires his web wrapping around the armored guy. His partner saw this and charges at Ben. Ben grabs the guy's arm and flips him over through a nearby table. The armored guy rushes over and hits Ben in the chest with his head.

The guy then tries to kick Ben in the face, but Ben blocks it and then pushes him off. Ben gets up and kicks the guy in the face knocking him out. He helps the Two-Face thug down and cuts him free. However, the moment he did the guy tries to hit Ben and only got knocked out by Sym.

"Nice work partner," said Ben as he grabs the thug and ties him and the other two men up with some webbing. "So much for doing the right thing. Guess this guy couldn't tell I was trying to help him."

Ben looks behind him to find a way to the other side of this room. He climbs up to see the bridge connecting this room to the one across is cut off. So, he fired his web and swung over landing on the other side. Judging from the equipment and machinery it looks like Ben is in some sort of smelting chamber.

"Looks like I'm close to the factory," Ben checks his tracker to find the Batman is close-by. "Or rather I'm already in the factory. Batman is here and looks like he is on the move."

Ben makes his way to the nearby door where he planned to open it when his Spider-Sense began going off. "Uh-oh. Looks like trouble," he slightly opens the door and spots some of the Joker's men inside the main smelting chamber. "A couple of guys. Can't risk them seeing me if it means…"

He stopped when he heard what sounds like a woman's voice coming from near a room with two other men inside. It sounds like he found a hostage being held there by Joker's men. He knew he couldn't risk now being seeing if it means they will end up killing her. He looks down and tells Sym to help cloak them.

He knew Sym can turn them invisible or change their outfits. He went back to grab one of the masks off the Joker's thugs he knocked out earlier. He puts it on and has his friend change their outfits. He walks in the room and carefully gets passed the room where he spots the hostage.

 **It looks like two are inside the room with the hostage.** Ben thought as he looks near where he's at to find one of the Joker's men walking along the stairwell. He spots two more across from him and one below on the factory floor. **I should try saving the doctor first, but if I do I'll need to be quick.**

He spots some vent ducts nearby and could use them to get her to safety. **Worth a shot. All right, Sym. Let's do it.**

He walks into the room where the two men are at. They turn to Ben and aimed their guns at him.

"Hold it, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the next room guarding the place," said one of the Joker's men.

"Yes sir, but there's a problem," said Ben as he tries to sound like an older guy.

"What problem you idiot? And what's up with your voice?" the other thug asked as he moves his gun to Ben's face.

"Just this," Ben fires two webs at both men and pulls them in. He then clothesline them knocking them both out.

The commotion caused the third guy on the stairwell to noticed and opened fire. Sym quickly took over and took the shots protecting Ben and the hostage. Ben frees the doctor as Sym caught all the bullets then fires them back. The thug took cover as Sym finished firing the bullets.

"Don't worry. You're going to be safe," said Ben as he got the doctor to stay away from the door.

"W-who are you?" the doctor asked as the thug from outside opens fire again.

"The name is Spider-Man," said Ben as he fires a rapid web fire and traps the guy on the staircase. "And I'm going to get you out of here," said Ben as his Spider-Sense went off and more of the Joker's men came towards him. "Just excuse me one second."

He runs out of the room and leaps over the railing where he fires a web line with one hand and fires another grabbing one of the Joker's men on the ladder. He swings across the room and pulls the guy off the ladder. The other two men opened fire, but Ben dodges the bullets and lets the guy go. The guy breaks through one of the railings and gets knocked out.

Ben fires another web line and continued dodging the bullets as the men try hitting him. Ben swings up to the ceiling where the men can't see him in the darkness. Ben sees the men ran out of bullets and go to reload. Ben leaps off the wall and rushes at both men.

He fires a web line just before he kicked both men in the chest. Knocking them both into the wall. Ben lands on the floor and fires some web at them. Trapping the men so they can't escape.

"And that's how it's done," said Ben as he sees the doctor looking over the railing. He climbs up to her to see how she is doing. "Are you all right?"

The doctor nods in response. "Thanks to you. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," said Ben as he took notice of her uniform. "Are you one of the doctors from the church?"

The woman nods in response. "My name is Doctor Stacey Baker. I volunteered to come here to help the inmates who needed medical attention. But then that woman kidnapped me and brought me here to try to help with the Joker."

"That woman wouldn't happen to look like a crazy blonde lady with horrible makeup right?" Ben asked as she nods in response. "What's wrong with him? Why is he kidnapping doctors?"

"There's something in his blood, some kind of toxin" Doctor Baker replied as they go back to the room. "It's killing him. He blames something called Titan."

Suddenly one of the mannequin that Ben kept seeing around or rather some kind of animatronic mannequin begin to activate.

"Uh, uh, Doc! Isn't that information supposed to be confidential?" said Harley as Ben noticed the eyes glowing red.

"She can see and hear us through these machines said Ben as he approaches the device.

"That's right, you brat. You are ruining Mister J's plans and now I'm going to have to have to take care of you my…" suddenly Ben hears some sort of commotion going on through the machine. "Shit! Bats is here! Mister Hammer go take care of him before he ruins everything! And as for you kid…"

Ben didn't give her time to say anything else as he punches the head off of the mannequin. He turns to the doctor and hears some commotion going on in the other room.

"I think it's time we get out of here before we run into more trouble," said Ben as he picks up the doctor and fires a web outside. "Time to go!"

He rushes over to one of the doors and begins opening the one that is locked. "Um, shouldn't we take the other one that isn't locked?"

Ben though could feel his Spider-Sense going on. "Not if you want to get shot," said Ben as they hear some commotion coming from the other side. Ben manages to lift the door up and the two go under it before he closes the door. "We need to get to the Batman. I get this feeling the Joker knows Batman is coming for him and is setting up a trap."

"But the last time I saw him he could barely move out of his chair. How could he be a threat let alone set up any trap to stop Batman?" Doctor Baker asked as the two go to the next door where Ben kicks it open.

"Trust me doc. If this guy is anything like the maniacs back where I live then he has a trap set up for someone like Batman," and Ben knew if he is dying then he must need Batman for something.

 _Meanwhile_

Batman managed to get inside the factory where he made his way to the main room. There he spots the Joker's men all surrounding the room. He overheard them talking about how they took the doctor Harley brought in to get tortured for failing to help the Joker. Batman got into the room and knocked out all the men where he planned to go rescue the doctor.

However, he needed to first stop Joker and find out where the hostage is at. Using his emote electrical charge device he is able to use it to charge the industrial electromagnet. He charges the device to control the crane hook over the room and swing it. Moving it back and forth with enough force to break through the reinforced door where the Joker is hiding.

Batman climbs up the room to get in, but is kicked off by a one-armed large thug with a large hammer.

"Surprise, B-man! Meet Mister Hammer!" said Harley from on top of the room. "He's gonna teach you some manners!"

Mister Hammer swings his large hammer at Batman who managed to dodge the attacks. Batman leaps forward and begins punching the tall man in the gut and ribs, but the giant withstood the hits. He lifts his hammer with ease and brings it down. Batman managed to dodged the attack and sees his attacks won't do much damage.

So, he took out his device and opened fire. He hits the tall man and managed to get him on one knee. Batman rushes over and begins hitting him. His attacks seem to now be hurting him, but the clown giant wasn't done. He pushes Batman off of him and hits him with his hammer. The attack launched Batman into the electromagnet, breaking it.

Batman began coughing loudly as he felt the air get knocked out of him. Mister Hammer walks over and swings his weapon. Batman moved out of the way just as the hammer came down on the machine. It begins electrocuting him as he lets out a loud scream.

Batman rushes over and kicks him free of his hammer. Batman gets him on one knee again and brings down his elbow right to the back of his head. Knocking out Mister Hammer and giving him an opening to the Joker. He could hear Harley screaming from the room as Batman uses his Batclaw to climb up to the room.

He sees his nemesis in a wheel chair with medical equipment near him. Even a machine that shows his pulse has gone flat. Near his foe is Harley who is on her knees crying and holding on to his body. However, Batman knew something was not right.

If he was truly gone she would be more devastated. Her reaction felt more like she was acting distraught.

"Leave us alone, B-man…just leave me with him," said Harley as she held on to the Joker's body.

"Get out of my way, Quinn," Batman grabs her and moves her away as he begins using his cowl to scan for any vitals, all while Harley blames him for what happened.

It did appear his vitals have stopped and is gone. But he knew this was all too easy. Suddenly, another Joker appeared and placed a mask over his face. This Joker begins using knock-out gas to put the Batman to sleep.

"You fell for the fake Joker gag, Batman," said the Joker as Batman struggles to stay awake.

He sees Harley in front of him and is preparing to hit him with her bat. "Batter up!"

Before she could hit him though, Ben appeared and wrapped his web around her. Even firing one to her mouth to shut her up.

"Then it's a good thing he didn't come alone," said Ben as he arrived with the doctor.

"You! How did you get in here?!" said the other Joker as he goes to grab his gun, but Ben fires his web at him too and traps his arms.

"Sorry, that's my little secret," Ben rushes over to Batman and helps him away from the Joker. "You all right?"

Batman goes to his utility belt and pulls out a medicine to help him combat the effects of the knockout gas. "I am now. How did you get in here?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me the real reason you send me away," said Ben as he turns to the two Joker clowns in front of them before he turns to the doctor. "So, I take it the sick guy in the chair is your patient?"

Doctor Baker nods in response. "But he wasn't close to flat lining yet. Something isn't right."

"Your right" said Batman who knew this whole thing was too easy. "Enough games, Joker. Why don't you drop the act?"

Suddenly the sick Joker on the chair opened his eyes and begins laughing, while coughing at the same time. "You just had to ruin my surprise, didn't you, you little brat?" said the Joker as he got off the chair. "Everything was going so well, all according to plan, and you just had to ruin it all."

"What can I say? I like spoiling surprises, especially if it's at the hands of assholes like you," said Ben as he sees the second Joker suddenly cutting through his web. "Did his hand just change shape?"

"Confusing, isn't it?" Joker asked as he begins coughing. "I know I'd want to know just what the hell is going on if I were you, kid. Let's just say, in times like these, it's important to keep up appearances."

Batman figured out who this second Joker is. "Spider-Man, get out, now!"

Spider-Man grabs the doctor and leaps out of the room with Batman as the second Joker suddenly thrusts his hand, which took the shame of a spiked ball forward. They leap out of the room just in time as the ball broke through the door. Ben motions for the doctor to take cover as the second Joker walks over and his body begins to change form.

All while the real Joker begins introducing his stand-in. "Ladies and gentlemen. For one night only, standing in for yours truly, and was doing such a damn job at it. I give you…" the second Joker's body soon took the form a large clay-like monster. "CLAYFACE!"

The monster lets out a loud roar as Ben and Batman stood back. "Okay, now I see why you wanted me away from here."

Batman kept Spider-Man back as he stood ready for Clayface. "You weren't even supposed to be in here, Karlo. Why did sign up with the Joker?"

"Easy…" began Karlo aka Clayface as his right hand took the form of a hammer. "The role of the lifetime!"

 **Yep, there we go! Batman and Spider-Man now have to work together to fight Clayface. I'm sure you are all surprised that I got to this point so quickly. Does this mean we are now at the end?**

 ***Laughing for five minutes***

 **Not even close. We have only just begun. Sure, this fight might go differently, but it doesn't mean that the end. Oh no, I have only just started on what I got in store for Ben. What could it be?**

 **Keep on reading to find out. Also, to answer the question from the last story. The woman who appeared at the end she appears in my friend AVP5's story "Injustice 2: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2". That way you guys will find out who it is and who appears in it.**

 **Anyways, see you all next time. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go with chapter eight and I hope everyone likes the little surprise I have in store for everyone. Oh this is going to be a fun chapter. I am looking forward to it. And I hope everyone else is too.**

 **Last time we saw Ben sneaking into the Joker's hideout. Saving the doctor who was taken hostage by the Joker. We then saw him arrive to help save Batman from the Joker. Oh and they also met the Joker's stand-in.**

 **Yeah, it's earlier than expected. But then again, did I ever say this story would be all like from the game? Nope. I am going with something very different.**

 **Also, yes I saw the Venom trailer…AWESOME! I love this Venom and hope they don't screw up. Kane, you are our last hope. Don't fuck this up please!**

 **Thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _New York City (Marvel Universe)_

Abigail is seen in the warehouse where she sees the portal is getting put back together faster than expected. She is glad to see things are going well, but she knew they still have some ways to go. They need to figure out where Ben was send and go to save him. They can't suck him back through the portal like she thought they could.

So, she will need to go in to help save him. Good thing for her is her friends will be going with her. She looks over to see Lyra working on getting back the data that was lost in the destroyed computers. To do this she needed to use Abigail's new A.I. Jocasta. Meanwhile, her other friend Kymera is seen helping fix the portal, while making sure it will be stable when they turn it on.

As for Abigail, well she is working on a stable power source to use. It turns out the power source Richard Fisk used could only power the portal for a limited time. Meaning, if they used the portal too much then it will shut down. Trapping the people until they can replace the power source.

"How's it looking, Lyra?" Abigail asked as she finished putting together her power source. "Tell me we got something."

"Jocasta, managed to find the data and is retrieving them," said Lyra as she turns to her friend. "However, due to how damaged they got from earlier she will need time to fix them."

"How much time?" Abigail asked as she walks over to her friend.

"An hour or two," Lyra replied as she sighed.

"Jocasta, can you make it sooner?" Abigail asked as she turns to her helmet where her A.I. is connected.

The helmet's eyes turned on and began to glow. _"I can try focusing mainly on the data that was recently used, but they got damaged the most. So, even then it will take me an hour to work on recovering them."_

Abigail sighed knowing she could try seeing if F.R.I.D.A.Y. would help out. But once her dad found out what happened he needed his A.I. back to help keep things under control with the government. Once word gets out that Fisk was able to make a portal that can go to another universe. Well, let's just say it will cause them to want to cover the whole thing up and take the technology away.

Meaning, if they don't hurry up soon to save their friend then the government will take the portal away and lock it up. Worst-case scenario, they destroy the portal.

"Do what you can then," said Abigail knowing her dad can only do so much to keep the government from coming in here. "I just hope Ben is staying out of trouble until we save him."

"I think we both know he isn't," said Kymera as she walks over to her friends. "The boy is a lot like his parents. Wanting to do the right, help innocent people, and fight against all criminals who want to do harm to others. I am sure he is going out to help people wherever he is at. We can only hope though he found some allies to help him."

Abigail knew that is all they can do. "Hope indeed. Would make things a lot easier though if we can see what is going on."

Lyra stops working on the computer and turns to her friends. "We might. I found out the scientist found a way to allow us to see what is on the other side through one of the many drones they send out."

"Drones? They sent drones to the world Ben went through?" Abigail asked hoping this might be good news for them to help calm Gwen down.

"They send drones to the universes they opened to," said Lyra as she shows them what they found. "Jocasta found out they marked these universes they planned to visit once they inspected the area. Turns out Fisk didn't know about this though."

"Why not? I would think he would want to know what his scientist were up to," said Kymera who is surprised the Kingpin's son was unaware of this.

 _"It seems they were worried he might want to go to universes that were deemed too dangerous. So, they kept this from him and only wanted to go to universe where it is safe or they can handle,"_ Jocasta explained as she shows some pictures from the drones that visited these other universes. _"These drones were left behind though, but are shut-off to save energy. Shall I activate the one Ben is in?"_

Abigail nods in response. "Go for it and let's see if he is staying out of trouble or he is safe."

 _Arkham City (DC Universe)_

"Spider-Man, get out, now!"

Spider-Man grabs the doctor and leaps out of the room with Batman as the second a large spike ball is tossed at them.

Earlier, Batman found the Joker on a wheelchair and appeared to be dead. Until, a second Joker appeared to try knocking him out. Luckily for him, Spider-Man arrived to make the save. The second Joker soon began to transform and Batman realized who he is.

The two heroes leap down to the ground as Spider-Man motions for the doctor to take cover. They see the second Joker walking in and jumps down as his body began to transform.

All while the real Joker begins introducing his stand-in. "Ladies and gentlemen. For one night only, standing in for yours truly, and was doing such a damn job at it. I give you…" the second Joker's body soon took the form a large clay-like monster. "CLAYFACE!"

The monster lets out a loud roar as Ben and Batman stood back. "Okay, now I see why you wanted me away from here."

Batman kept Spider-Man back as he stood ready for Clayface. "You weren't even supposed to be in here, Karlo. Why did sign up with the Joker?"

"Easy…" began Karlo aka Clayface as his right hand took the form of a hammer. "The role of the lifetime!"

Clayface swings his hammer hand down on the two heroes as they leap out of the way. Ben fires some webbing around him, but it didn't hold him as he slips out of the web. Batman tossed a Batarang at him a Cryo Grenade to try freezing him. Ben saw this and tries to see if Abigail gave him something that he can use to freeze this guy.

"Shit, got nothing," said Ben as he sees Clayface launching his right arm at him.

Ben leaps out of the way and sticks to the wall. Clayface goes after him, but then Batman tosses another Cryo Grenade to freeze his arm. Clayface breaks free of the frozen arm and attacks Batman. His left hand changed shape into the form of a blade and swings it at Batman.

Batman ducks the swing and jumps up to dodge it when it went low. Clayface changed the shape of both his hands into hammers as he swings them both to slam at Batman. Batman jumps out of the way and goes to throw another grenade, but Clayface spits out a clay ball and hits Batman. Launching him into the wall as the masked hero begins staggering to get up.

"That's it, Karlo!" the Joker shouted as he begins coughing loudly. "Crush him!"

Ben sees this and swings over as Clayface's right hand forms a hammer. He brings it down, but Sym covers Ben's body and he managed to block the hammer. Batman sees this as Ben held the hammer up with ease. Clayface lifts his hand up and merges with his other hand to form one big hammer then brings it down.

Batman leaps out of the way, but Ben catches the hammer again. Again, he is able to stop it with both hands. The Joker looks on shocked when he saw this and wonders how the hell this kid is doing that. And how he changed his costume so quickly.

"Freeze him!" Ben shouted giving Batman an opening.

Batman realizes what Ben is doing and nods as he tosses more Cryo Grenades at Clayface. Trying to freeze him as the monster begins slowing down. Clayface tries to get away, but Ben leaps up and uses Sym to make a hammer to hit the monster in the face. Clayface goes down as Batman manages to throw more Cryo-grenades.

Clayface swings his hand and extends it as he hits the two heroes. He soon begins transforming into a giant clay ball. He launches himself at Spider-Man, who fired a web to swing out of the way. Clayface hit the wall, cracking it a little.

Batman recovered and tosses two Cryo-Grenades at his legs to try keeping him from moving. Spider-Man noticed this and swings down to try tackling the monster down. He managed to hit him, but Clayface grabs him. Batman goes to make the save, but Clayface grabs him too and slams both of them to the wall.

Clayface grows another arm and goes to slash Spider-Man's head off, but his Symbiote managed to cut off the extra arm. Sym then summons tendrils to slash off Clayface's arms freeing both heroes. Ben grabs Clayface's arm and hits him with it causing the monster to go down.

Batman used this chance to toss the last of this Cryo-Grenades at Clayface. The monster roars loudly before he freezes completely at the hands of the Batman.

Batman is joined by Ben as they see the frozen criminal is trapped. "Good work," said Batman.

"Thanks, I appreciate…" Ben's Spider-Sense goes off and pushes Batman out of the way as he gets shot in the chest by the Joker.

"You little brat!" the Joker continued to cough as he tries to speak. "You ruined my plan! My beautiful plan!" he then turns to Batman and begins laughing. "Oh well, at least I still have you."

Batman turns to Spider-Ben, but sees the suit beginning to move. The bullet is spat out of the suit and Ben kicks up as he fires a web at the Joker's hand. The Joker tries to pull himself free, but Ben was too strong and pulls him down. Batman grabs the Joker and slams him down on the ground.

Ben walks over and kicks the gun away. "As I was saying. Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it."

Batman cuffs the Joker and lifts him up. Ben though remembered what the doctor told him and needed to tell Batman.

"Careful. He's sick. Doctor Baker told me he is dying from something called Titan?"

"Titan?" Batman remembers the formula that the Joker used to transform himself and his people to become monsters, but he made a cure to stop them. "I thought it was out of your system after Arkham."

The Joker began laughing softly as he coughed. "So did I, until I began feeling sick. The doctors in the asylum told me I was dying because I took a large amount of it that it became poison in my system. They even told me there wasn't a way to save me."

"I told him that," said Doctor Baker as she came out of hiding. "I told him there was nothing I couldn't do. None of us could save him."

Ben then recalled what Joker mentioned earlier about his plan. "No one except Batman, right? You knew he was coming and that's why you tried to kill his friend. You knew he would come to you and you would use him to save you. But how you would convince him to save you I still don't know."

"Oh, not to save me. But everyone else," said Joker as he begins laughing a little louder.

Batman begins recalling earlier about seeing the bag full of Joker's blood. He even remembered seeing the bag and what it says on it. He hands Joker to Spider-Man and goes back to the office. Ben uses his web to wrap around Joker to tie him up while waiting for Batman.

There Batman finds a file that shows documents of the Joker's blood being sent outside the prison, thanks to Hugo Strange. How the blood was sent to hospitals and how long ago was this. Batman wonders if this is Protocol Ten that Hugo Strange was talking about. Although, a part of him doubts it since this seems more like something the Joker would plan, not Strange.

Batman came back down and sees the Joker coughing, while trying to chuckle. "I take it you found out my little plan, Bats? Does it make you mad knowing how many poor innocent souls are now poisoned with my blood?"

Doctor Baker couldn't help but let out a gasp when she realized what Joker did. "You poisoned them? B-but how? How did you even get your blood past the prison's security? They would have checked any blood that is donated out of the prison before being sent to medical facilities."

The Joker laughed louder, but this caused him to cough harder as he tries to catch his breath. "Let's just say, Strange seems very interested in causing as much chaos as I do. How do you think I keep getting all those doctors in here?"

Batman heard doctors going missing in the city and figured Strange was behind it. But he could never get any proof to back this up. Now that he knows Strange is involved and is behind the missing doctors he begins to suspect what else is he up to? And if it is connected to Protocol Ten.

Ben grabs Joker and lifts him up. "If you needed Batman to come here then you must have run out of options then. I bet those options involved a cure."

The Joker wasn't intimidated with the boy lifting him up and just laughs. "Oh I was close to having a cure, until our cold-hearted friend went dark on me."

"Cold-hearted friend?" Ben asked confused by who he means.

"Mister Freeze," said Batman knowing who the Joker means. "Victor Fries, a former scientist who was trying to find a cure to save his wife, Nora Fries."

"Until something bad happened and made him a bad guy, right?" Ben asked as he figured that's how this story goes. "Where is he, clown?"

"Oh he's hiding out at the old police department," said Batman figuring where Freeze is at. "It's the only facility where he can get the proper equipment to use to work on the cure."

"And close by where I can keep an eye on him," said the Joker as he begins laughing, until Ben fired a web into his mouth to shut him up.

"What do we do then?" Ben asked as he sets the Joker down.

Batman knows he has to find the cure quickly in order to save the people. He also has to get the Joker to a hospital to see if they can make a cure themselves if they can't find Freeze. He could send Spider-Man to take Joker and Doctor Baker out of the prison. However, he doubts he can carry them both out of the prison without being shot at.

"Spider-Man, I want you to head to the Gotham PD building and find Freeze. If you find him or his notes you will let me know," Batman hands him a communicator to use. "Relay the information to my friend, Oracle. She will relay the information to me once I get thee two out of the prison."

"Wait, r-really? You are trusting me to find this Freeze guy? Alone? Without trying to lead me away from everything?" Ben was surprised to hear the Batman is actually putting his trust in him to find the cure.

"I don't have a lot of options right now and you have proven yourself so far," said Batman who believes the kid might be able to help him after all. "However, once we find the cure you will leave the prison so I can find out what Hugo Strange is up to."

Ben figured there must be a catch, but still likes the idea of being able to help the Dark Knight. "All right. You got it and I will find the cure."

Ben fires his web and takes off to go find the cure. Batman meanwhile contacts Oracle and lets her know what is going on. Hopefully they will be able to figure out how many people have been poisoned. That way they can gather up as many of the people as possible and see if they can find a cure themselves or at least slow down the poison.

He begins contacting the Batjet to fly it down to them. It's fast enough to avoid TYGER security and will get them out of the prison.

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the prison, there is a building that has been sealed off by the Joker's men. A building that none of the Joker's men would dare go near. Mostly because of who is living inside and the men are too scared to go near. The building is under the control of the psychotic killer, Victor Zsasz.

He was transferred from Arkham Asylum to the prison city to live among the inmates. Zsasz stayed out of sight though since he wanted to find a nice secured place where he can observe his victims. Study their patterns, find out where they live, and when the time is right kill them. He did this by hacking into the security cameras of the prison and is able to call through the old phone booths in the city.

They still work and he is able to use them to call anyone who is brave enough to pick up. When they do answer he will target them and kill them so he can add them as a mark for his body.

One of these victims he wanted to add was the Batman. He kidnapped two victims and wanted to play a little game with him. However, he looks through the camera and sees the Batman is planning to leave with the Joker. He bangs on the table and knows he cannot allow this.

He will not allow his mark to get away. He then took notice of another masked hero swinging away from the area. It appears the Batman has found himself a new sidekick. Yes, perhaps if he kills this young hero he will lure the Batman to him and then he can finally kill him.

"But first…" he turns to the prisoners who are locked inside two cages as they begin backing away. "Don't worry, little piggy's. Your suffering will soon come to an end."

However, before he could kill one of them the door to his room are broken through. Zsasz turns to the direction to the intruder who begins walking into the room. It appears to be one of the Joker's men as he walked in looking completely dazed and pale. Zsasz begins laughing a little when he saw another piggy coming to him to have their life be taken.

"Oh this is truly a first. I've never had a piggy come to me to let me end their miserable life," said Zsasz who welcomed this stranger as he approached the door as he opens it. "They mostly cry, beg, and plead for me to spare their lives. Showing how much they are suffering and want me to end them. Is that why you are here? You are tired of living in this prison and you want to end it all?"

The man did not say anything and instead walks past Zsasz and looks at the cameras. The man's attention soon turns to one of the videos where he sees the Batman taking the Joker with him.

Zsasz noticed the man ignoring him, which did not sit well with him. "You ignore me? I will not be ignored. I will spill your blood now and add you as my mark to my body. I will end your suffering and…"

Suddenly the man thrusted his right arm through Zsasz's chest causing the two hostages in the cage to scream. Zsasz gasped for air as he looks down to see the man's arm become engulfed in a dark liquid. He looks back at the man before soon the last bit of air left him. The man pulls his arm back as the black liquid retracted off his arm and disappeared.

The man's attention focused more on the Joker and soon his eyes begin turning white. He grabs Zsasz's arm then begins dragging him away as the hostages watched on in horror.

"Found him we did…" said the figure as he walks out of the room with the bloodied murder. "To become one. He is the one to bond and soon we will be as one. We will become…Venom."

 **Surprise motherfuckers! Yep, the guy who got attacked by the black liquid was attacked by a Symbiote. One that now is possessing him to find a proper host. And it seems he found it.**

 **Oh this won't end well. Not one bit. Still, I hope everyone likes how this went. Also like the team-up with Batman and Spider-Man.**

 **Not bad for Ben's first fight with a monster like Clayface huh? Also, Kymera for those who read the Injustice 2 now know who she is. As for Lyra, well you will find out more about her. So, be patient guys.**

 **Anyways, see you all next time. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go with chapter nine! I am glad this is going well and you will like what happens today. Spider-Man and Batman are now working together to find the cure for the Joker's poison blood. Not to just save the Joker, but also the citizens that have been poisoned by him. We also seem to have a new enemy they will eventually deal with.**

 **Who is it? What is it? Will we see more familiar characters? Or will just keep it to the main story?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Batman is seen on the rooftop of Gotham police department. After dropping off the Joker with the police he went to speak with Commissioner Gordon. Letting him know what the Joker did. Poisoning the citizens with his infectious blood and how he got his blood out of the prison thanks to Hugo Strange.

Batman knew though that even with his testimony and the Joker's, it won't be enough to arrest Strange. He's already calling for Batman's arrest after he broke the Joker out of prison. Sure, he handed him to Gordon and they are trying to find a cure for his poison blood, but it won't change the mayor's mind. He agrees with Strange and has called for Batman's arrest.

Batman informed Barbara of what is going on while heading to see her father. She contacted Robin aka Tim Drake to find out how many people got infected with the Joker's blood.

"Oracle, any updates from Robin?" Batman asked as he waits to find out how bad things are.

"Yeah, he's down at Gotham General," Oracle replied as she spoke to Batman from her hideout. "It's going crazy there. I'll patch through."

Batman soon hears Robin's voice speaking through the cowl. "Hey, Barb, am I glad to hear from you."

"It's me," said Batman. "What's happening there?"

"Bruce, it's not good," Robin replied giving Batman the bad news. "Gotham General has at least thirty confirmed cases, there are nearly fifty at Mercy and it's looking like the pattern repeats all over the city."

"I've run a simulation," said Oracle as she chimes in on the conversation. "Joker's blood could be in as many as 2000 people by the morning. The first fatalities are expected soon after that."

"I'm on my way back to Arkham right now," said Batman as he recalls what happened after he dropped off the Joker. "The kid told me that Freeze was not at the old Gotham P.D. It looks lie Cobblepot got to him and has him locked up at his museum."

"And you sent the kid after him?" Oracle asked surprised to hear that Batman let this Spider-Man kid go fight Penguin.

"I told him to sit still until I arrive. That I will deal with Penguin and bring him in," Batman replied. "Once I find Freeze I will get him back to the lab to see if he can help make the cure. If we can't I told the kid to send me all the information on any clues of what Freeze was working on to me."

"What are the chances the kid will sit still?" Robin asked who couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I mean, if I was him I would have gone after him."

Batman was silent for a moment before he replied. "Oracle, I left the kid with a com-link to communicate with him. Find him and keep me updated on what he is doing."

"You got it and Bruce, be careful," said Oracle as she goes to contact the kid.

Before Batman could leave he sees Gordon opening the door to the rooftop. "Glad I caught you before you left. I wanted to give you an update on the Joker."

"Got some of his blood?" Batman asked as he begins calling for the Batwing.

"Wasn't easy since the guy kept moving around and pulling out some of his toys," said Gordon who swore no matter how many times they pat the Joker down he always had a dangerous weapon on him. "Finally got some once we put him to sleep. We sent the blood sample to the lab to see if they can find a cure. Although, it probably will be confiscated once Strange sends his goons to retrieve the Joker."

"How long will you be able to keep him?" Batman asked who knew Strange is only doing this to keep the public from finding out what he did.

"Not long. That's why if you find the cure and stop Strange then you better do it soon," said Gordon knowing they don't have a lot of time.

"I know…" before Batman leaves he needed to find out one last thing. "Gordon, what do you know about Protocol Ten?"

Gordon turns to Batman looking a little surprised. "How do you know about Protocol Ten?"

"Strange told me about it," said Batman figuring Gordon must know something about it. "Says Protocol Ten will soon begin and that's it. What is it?"

Gordon sighed knowing Strange was up to something, especially with all the reports they have been getting. About the prison and the chaos that is going on.

"Protocol Ten is a contingency plan made by Hugo Strange," said Gordon as he turns to the prison and stares at it. "A worse case security measure that the High Council can activate if the prisoners ever break out of the prison. That if Strange can't control the prisoners or stop any breakout then the Council will give him full permission to…"

Batman sees Gordon hesitating and walks over to him. "To do what, Jim?"

Gordon sighed once more before turning to Batman. "To exterminate all the prisoners within the prison."

 _Arkham City_

Meanwhile, Ben is seen arriving at the museum where he was able to track down where Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin is hiding out. He couldn't find Mr. Freeze at the Gotham P.D. so he interrogate one of the Penguin's men. Using Sym to shapeshift into the Batman and tries to sound like him. Tricking the guy to tell him where his boss is at and made his way over.

Sure, he had to first take out the jammer machines that the Penguin set up around his territory so he wouldn't be able to hack into the system. But honestly, Ben didn't need to. He just found another way past the security system to get inside. He just did it to help the Batman when he heads back.

Yeah, Batman told him not to go after the Penguin. But honestly, if he could handle the Joker and his clay monster then this Penguin guy should be easy for him to fight. He enters the facility and took out the Penguin's men inside. Even saved an undercover cop who told him he was send to find out what is going on in the city.

Ben finds out there are other officers who were captured by the Penguin and is off to find them. Ben heads down the hall as he sticks to the walls and ceiling to avoid any ugly surprises.

He then hears Sym talking to him about the little 'trophies' the Penguin has set up around this place. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to end up as one of his exhibits either. Still, once we find the hostages and Freeze then we can get out of here."

"Who are you talking to?" Ben almost fell off the wall when he heard a voice talking to him through his mask. "Easy kid, the name is Oracle. I assume Batman gave you a communicator, right?"

Ben recalled Batman leaving him a way to communicate with him, but didn't expect someone else to talk to him. "I thought I put it on mute so he wouldn't ask me where I am at."

"Sorry kid, no such luck. I see you are at the museum despite being told not to go," said Oracle as she managed to track down the kid. "Batman is not going to like that you disobeyed him."

"Wouldn't be the first time I did it," said Ben as he sees some arrows pointing to where new recruits can go. "Look, I know he told me not to go off on my own, but I couldn't sit around doing nothing. Besides, I think I've proven I can handle myself."

"Maybe kid, but you're going to need help," said Oracle who understood why the kid is doing this. "Listen, even though I know Batman would want me to get you out of there, I'm going to help you. As long as you listen to me, okay?"

Ben didn't mind the idea of getting a little help, especially from someone who won't rat him out to Batman. "Deal, so do you know where Freeze is kept at?"

"Don't have his exact location, but I am detecting sub-zero temperature in the middle of the museum. Chances are he is there," said Oracle as she managed to use the Wayne Corporation satellite to help scan the museum. "Just be careful. Cobblepot is someone you don't want to underestimate."

"Roger that, but just as long as he doesn't underestimate me," said Ben as he heads him to a long room where he sees someone getting shot.

Ben then spots a short man with a round monocle glass on his left eye, carrying an umbrella which seems to act as a gun, and is surrounded by armed men. Ben swings into the room as the Penguin spots him.

"Well, well. Looks like the stories I have been hearing are true," said the Penguin as he chuckled a little. "We got ourselves a new costume freak. I should thank you for taking out Two-Face and the Clown. With them out of the way this prison now belongs to me."

"If you want to thank me then hand over the hostages and Fries," said Ben as he kept his guard up as he noticed the Penguin's men behind the gates. "If you do that then I will leave you to do whatever you want in this prison."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, what if I don't? You gonna come up here and beat me up?" the Penguin and his men begin laughing as one of his men helps light his cigar due to him having a broken hand and the other he is using to hold his weapon. "Listen kid. I ain't handing over the snowman or the pigs. You don't scare me and I don't have time to play games. So, are you going to be a good boy and give up nicely?"

He goes to smoke his cigar some more when Ben fires his web at it then takes his cigar away. "How about I come up there and shove that umbrella up your ass, you fat-flightless-asshole?"

Whoa, Ben didn't know where that came from. Sure, he has some insults, but they were never with any curse words in them. He has been spending too much time in this prison perhaps. He needs to lighten up on the insults then, because it seems this ticked off the Penguin.

"You made a very big mistake now, boy. Look around you," Penguin shows the men behind the gates as they bang on the door. "This horrible bunch of psychopaths are all begging to join up with me, but unfortunately for them, I only take the best. And today, best means whoever can kill you."

Penguin then fires his weapon at a chain over the room that is holding a container. It drops the container as a creature is seen trying to come out.

"And as an added bonus, I will have my own freak fight you," said Penguin as the doors begin to open. "Come on out, lads. It's imitation time!"

Ben sees the criminals coming in along with this monstrous creature breaking out of the container. Ben sees the Penguin beginning to leave as Sym begins emerging around his friend. Ben uses the tendrils from Sym to take out the men surrounding him before he leaps over the monster. It charged at him, but Ben got out of the way.

More men came at Ben armed with knives and pipes. Ben puts Sym on auto-pilot to let him take out the men, as the monster charges at them again. Ben decides to hold his ground and managed to stop the monster's charge. It brings both its large hands down on Ben slamming him to the ground. It goes to do it again, but Ben catches the arms then pushes the monster off.

Ben fires some webs at the monster to try stopping it as it struggled to break free. Ben sees Sym taking down the last of the criminals. With one of them losing their weapon and sees it hitting the electrified fence. That gave Ben an idea.

He leans over to the fence as the monster charges at him despite both its armed tied. It rushes at him as Ben leaps over again and the monster hits the fence. Ben grabs it with his web and pulls the monster off as he sees the monster is knocked out. Good thing the fence helped knock it out without it killing the monster.

Ben ties the monster up and the rest of the Penguin's men before leaping up to where the Penguin was at earlier. He checks on the man who got shot and sighed.

"Damn it. If only came sooner," said Ben as he closes the guy's eyes.

"Not the first time you saw someone die?" Oracle asked listening to what Ben said.

Ben nods even though he knows she can't see what he is doing. "It's one of the undercover cops. Penguin killed him. I wish I got here sooner."

"It's not your fault. You need to remember that," said Oracle who wanted to help the kid in however she can when dealing with something like this. "All you can do is keep moving forward and stop Penguin from taking any more lives. Understand?"

Ben nods as he gets up and turns to the direction Penguin went to. He heads to the next room where he can feel the temperature changing. Good thing for him is Sym is used to the cold and is able to protect him from the drop in the temperature. Still, this means he is getting close.

"Oracle, let Batman know I'm getting close to finding Fries. I should be on him soon," said Ben as he finds an ice wall blocking his way to the next room.

"Got it and be careful," said Oracle as she goes to contact Batman.

Ben breaks through the ice with ease and walks into the room. As soon as he did though he is hit with an ice blast that froze his right arm to the wall. Ben looks over at the direction where he got shot and sees the Penguin. Standing on the other side of the room, which is covered entirely out of water and ice.

"Stay where I can see you, Spider-Brat," said Penguin who is holding a large ice gun. "You wouldn't believe the fight the old snow man put up. Still, I got what I wanted. That's all that matters."

Ben looks over at the ice to see one of the other hostages running across the ice. The Penguin laughs as he fires his weapon and freezes the officer.

"When you're done in here, feel free to join me in the Iceberg Lounge so I can kick your ass again," said Penguin as he continued to laugh before leaving the room.

Ben breaks free of the ice and hears the nearly frozen officer talking to him. Ben climbs down on the ice as he feels it cracking a little. So, he uses Sym to grab the officer and breaks him free of the ice. He moves him near the entrance and climbs up to see him.

He is told about two more of the officers in the room and goes to find them. Ben uses his mask to scan the area and finds the two officers. Ben knew going on the ice was risky, but finds what looks like a raft nearby. He swings over and lands on the raft before using his web to fire nearby at the men to go to them.

Suddenly, Ben's Spider-Sense begins going off. A large shark emerged from the water and begins trying to bite him. Ben punches the shark right in the nose causing it to go back into the water and disappear. He heard Penguin talking about his pet, but all Ben could think about it…

"Why does this freak have a shark in here?! How did he even get one?!" he could hear Sym talking to him about the shark and Ben couldn't help but agree with his friend. "I know right?! Why does he have a shark?!"

"I think the real question is, why do you keep disobeying me?" Ben flinched when he realized who else is in the room.

Someone worse than the shark. He turns around and spots Batman in the room with the scowl look on his face.

"Well, should have seen this coming," said Ben realizing he is in trouble.

Batman glides over and lands on the raft. "I told you not to go after Cobblepot."

"And you should have known better than to think I wasn't going to come here," said Ben who sees Batman's scowl didn't change with his response. Ben sighed knowing he did make a mistake. "I'm sorry. But when Joker got those people sick I knew I couldn't wait around doing nothing. I want to help save the people. Just please give me a chance to help."

Batman knew he shouldn't put this kid at risk and should get him out of the prison. However, he has proven himself so far and he knows he is right. The people are dying and they need to get the cure. And from what he was told by one of the hostages he knows he'll need some help.

"Fries is being held over there," Batman points to the across the room to another part of the building. "Go get him, while I go rescue the hostages."

"R-really?" Ben was glad to hear that Batman is trusting him to save the snow man.

Sure, he would ask to go rescue the hostages, but he isn't going to argue with him right now. Not when they need to save the hostages.

"All right. Is there anything I should know?"

Batman nods as he uses his Batclaw to get to the other hostages in the room. "Don't die."

Ben rolled his eyes as he fires a web to the ceiling. "Don't need to tell me that."

 _Meanwhile_

Hugo Strange is in his tower going over preparation for Protocol Ten. All while his men informed him they managed to get the Joker back. They are bringing him to the interrogation room where Strange will be able to speak to the Joker. So that the good doctor can have a good with the clown.

Earlier, he was informed the Batman left the prison with the Joker. His men had an opportunity to shoot down the Batwing, but they were ordered to stand down. Strange decided to use this to his advantage to not only use against the Batman, but also against Jim Gordon who has been trying to get involved in his business. He can now use this to undermine Gordon and show how he is corrupted.

To make sure his opinion will not matter once he initiates Protocol Ten. He could reveal also that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but he knew now is not the time to do it. Not yet. Not when he succeeds in his plan.

His plans though have been accelerated thanks to the arrival of this new masked hero. This boy who is helping Batman and appears to be an enhanced. Still, now that he has the Joker back he can continue with his plans. To cause as much chaos as possible until the Council gives him permission to go through with Protocol Ten.

His attention though is turned to a message by one of the TYGER Guards who came into the room. "Sir, we just received sightings of multiple mutilated bodies found coming from the Industrial District."

"Is that so?" Hugo Strange asked as he turns to the guard. "Perhaps Killer Croc has finally emerged now that the Joker is gone."

"We thought so too, but we looked at one of the security cameras and…" the guard shows the footage they found, while doing his best not to look.

Strange looked at the footage and sees what appears to be one of the Joker's men attacking his own friends. They are all seen shooting at the man when dark tendrils emerged and attacked the men. Killing many of them as the rest took off running. Strange stares at the footage and couldn't help but become fascinated by this new development.

"Impressive. Most impressive," said Strange as he turns to his guard. "Where is this creature?"

"Last sighting shows it heading to the entrance of the prison," the guard replied as he shuts off the footage. "Do you want us to intercept the creature?"

Strange thought about taking this creature in to find out what this thing is. He turns to the Joker who is in the interrogation room. Is it possible this prisoner is going to free his boss? Or is there something else it is after?

"Keep an eye on it and if it tries to escape then shoot it down no matter what," he replied as he begins leaving the room. "I will be heading there right now. Keep me updated on its location."

"Yes sir," said the guard as he goes to contact his men.

Strange decided to see what this prisoner wants and heads on down to meet with him. Perhaps this prisoner might be of some use to him. "And some use for my master when he sees this."

 **Uh oh it looks like things are not looking good if Hugo Strange makes friends with the prisoner and his hitchhiker. I'm sure many already know what is going on and how things will go. Or have an idea of how it will go. Oh but trust me if you do then you only scratched the surface of what I have plan.**

 **Oh it will be so much fun. Anyways, Ben is now with Batman and it looks like they will be working together. Will they be able to save Mister Freeze and the hostages? Will they stop the Penguin so they can make the cure?**

 **Or will they…well honestly if you played the game then you know how this will go. Eh, somewhat at least. Still, tune in next time to find out how things will go. And to see Ben meeting with the snow man himself.**

 **Anyways, see you all next time. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go with chapter ten and I am so excited! So excited, but also scared! Nah, not really. I am excited though because are growing ever closer to Deadpool 2.**

 **Oh the shit that film is going to give is will be awesome! Anyways, last time we saw our friendly neighborhood hero arriving to the museum to help Batman find Mr. Freeze. He is now off to save the snow man, while Batman goes to rescue the hostages. All while we see the prisoner who appears to be infected with a certain black goo heading to its goal.**

 **Will Batman find the cure on time? Will Spider-Man continue to impress the dark broody hero? Will they be able to save the people of Gotham before it's too late? And will Ben's friends arrive to help save him?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter X**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Ben is seen heading off to find Mr. Fries or as he is known also is Mr. Freeze. Ben managed to get past the Penguin's security systems and got to where he is being kept. Batman warned him to be careful and Ben knew why. Batman warned him about how despite his tragic past he will harm anyone that gets in the way.

Still, if Penguin has his ice gun then chances are he won't be much of a threat. He makes it to the room where he finds a pale looking man behind a glass container. He also appears to have some sort of blue tube on his chest. Must be keeping him alive since he doubts the container he is in is in sub-zero temperature.

Ben walks over and taps on the window. "You all right? Can you hear me?" he asked to see if Mr. Freeze can hear him through the glass.

Freeze slowly nods as he appears to be breathing heavily. Ben taps on the window to get an idea of what he is dealing with. It's pretty strong, but not for him. Ben has Sym shapeshift his hands to two axe blades.

He motions for Freeze to get back, which he does as Ben begins slashing on the glass. Cracking it after two strikes without going too hard since he didn't want to risk hurting the guy. He is about to break through when someone broke through the wall nearby. It was a large one-armed man with a long blade on his back.

He takes out his scythe weapon as four of Penguin's men emerged next to him. "I shall slice you into pieces, American," said the foreign tall man.

Ben quickly used his web to trap two of the men as the tall man swings his weapon. Ben bends back just as the blade missed him. The tall man swings his weapon again, but Ben leaps backwards and fires his web from his wrist. He pulls the weapon away and leaps over to kick the man in the chest.

Knocking him into the wall as two of the Penguin's men gang up on Ben. Ben though pushed them both off and grabs one of the men. He lifts him up and tossed him into the other. He then fires some web at the two men trapping them both. Ben turns his attention to the tall man when he saw him tossing a fuel container at him.

The fuel container and sends Ben flying to the wall. Ben felt a little out of it from the attack. He could feel Sym was the same as Ben struggled to get up. He then felt the tall man grab him and toss him into some more containers.

They exploded and knock Ben across the room. Ben groaned loudly in pain as he felt himself trying to recover. The tall man grabs his weapon and manages to tear the web off. He then goes over and goes to stab Ben.

However, Ben's Spider-Sense goes off and managed to recover. He sees a nearby fuel container and fires a web. He pulls on it and it hits the tall man from behind. He is sent flying over Ben as the young hero used this chance to recover.

He feels Sym recovering too and Ben rushes over to kick the man right in the chest. Sending him through the metal gate. Ben grabs the gate and begins pulling them to trap the criminal. Ben then punches the tall man and knocks him out.

Ben begins panting a little as he catches his breath. "That was… a little tougher than I…thought," he could feel Sym speaking to him as Ben took out some chocolate from his belt. "You deserved a lot of chocolates buddy."

Sym took the chocolate as he receded and Ben's spider suit appears again. He was going to go free Freeze, when he noticed a control panel behind where Freeze is being kept. It looks like this is how they got him inside the exhibit. Ben hacks into the panel and manages to open it as Freeze slowly steps out.

He sees him falling out of the room, but Ben manages to catch him. He then sets him down to help him catch his breath.

"You all right, Mister Fries, sir?"

"I…I will be fine. Thanks to you," said Mr. Freeze as Ben helps set him down. "You know who I am then? Yet I don't know who you are. I assume are here with Batman?"

"Pretty much," said Ben as he noticed the guy's skin is not just pale in color, but really cold. "I'm Spider-Man and I was sent here to find you. We were told you were working on a cure for the Joker. Is that true?"

Freeze rests against the wall and nods. "Didn't have much of a choice. But none of that matters right now. I want Cobblepot. He has my suit."

"Batman is already ahead of you on that, but we will deal with the fat bird. We need the cure," Ben explained how the Joker poisoned the people of Gotham and how they need to get the cure to save them.

"I understand, but it seems you and Batman don't understand," said Mr. Freeze as he explains he needs his suit in order to complete his work. "Everything depends on it. Everything."

"I see…so if we get the suit back then you will be able to finish the cure? We can get it then," Ben figured Batman will be able to get the suit with ease, but first. "Penguin has your ice gun. Batman told me he needs to find a way to get passed it. Do you know a way around it?"

Mr. Freeze lets out a soft laugh as he turns to the boy. "Do I look like a fool? Why would I tell you that?"

Ben kneels down in front of the criminal and replied. "Because if we can't get past it then you won't be able to get your suit. You'll end up locked up again. So please, help us and we will help you. Okay?"

Freeze looks to the boy and knew he shouldn't tell him anything about his suit. He could easily fool him into getting him his suit back and then deal with Penguin. However, he knew time is running out and he needs his suit back soon. If he has any chance of getting his wife back.

"There's a security override chip I built into the suit to stop anyone using my weapons against me," Mr. Freeze replied. "I'm sure Batman can figure out a way to use it to help override the ice gun and stop Cobblepot."

Ben nods as he helps Freeze up before leaving for a moment to speak to Oracle. "Hey, Oracle. You got all of that?"

"Yeah, I'll let Batman know. In the meantime, get Freeze to his suit. I'm sure Batman has already found it and will find a way to use the security override to take out the weapon," said Oracle as she begins relaying the information to Batman.

"You got it. Did he save the hostages?" Ben asked as he sees Freeze managing to walk on his own power.

"He got to them, but when you get to where the suit is at take it to Freeze. I don't trust him and don't want to risk him trying anything with the hostages around," said Oracle who knew Freeze will do anything to get his wife back. Even if it means hurting anyone who gets in his way.

"You got it," said Ben as he turns to Freeze. "We should hurry. I want to help Batman take down Penguin before he does it all himself."

"I don't doubt he will be able to defeat Cobblepot," said Mr. Freeze as the two head to where his suit is at. **It's what Cobblepot is hiding beneath his Ice Lounge that concerns me.**

 _Gotham_

Meanwhile, Robin aka Tim Drake is seen finishing things up at the hospital. He knew things are getting worse with every passing minute. He knew the Joker has done a lot of terrible things, but poising the city with his poison blood. That was something they didn't expect him to do.

Well, they probably did, but they didn't think Strange would allow this to happen. It's a shame they couldn't go to the prison and take him in. Not without evidence to back them up. Even with the Joker and files they found he would claim the Joker fabricated the information and he is going to investigate how this happened.

With the mayor backing him up there is nothing they can do. He just hope Bruce will be able to find what they need to bring him down.

"Before he reveals his secret to the world," said Robin after being told by Alfred that Strange knows who Batman is and in turn might know all their secrets.

"I heard it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad," Robin turns around to see Nightwing aka Dick Grayson appearing behind him. "Hey Tim, it's been a while."

"Yes it has," said Robin who was glad to see Nightwing here. "What are you doing here though? Did Alfred call you?"

"Only after Barbara called me," said Nightwing as he walks over to the ledge of the roof. "I was coming by anyways after I saw on TV that Bruce was being arrested by Strange. Any word on how things are going?"

"Not much. Other than Strange sending his goons to recover the Joker," said Robin as he looks down to see another ambulance arriving with more patients. "And more people are coming in with the same symptoms. Barbara is doing her best to try finding a cure, but it's proving to be more difficult than she thought."

"Not surprising," said Nightwing who knew even with the notes Barbara got they won't be able to find the cure on time. "Let's just hope Bruce and the new kid will be able to find Freeze. That reminds me, how is the new kid?"

"Don't know. Haven't met him yet," said Robin knowing it was true that he has yet to meet this newcomer. "From what Oracle has told me he is doing a good job. However, Bruce is still trying to keep him out of trouble. I guess he doesn't want to risk the kid getting hurt after…well you know."

Nightwing lets out a small sigh knowing exactly what Tim means. "Well, with Joker near death I don't think he has much to worry about," he then remembers what Alfred needed him to do. "Alfred asked me to bring this to you. To take it to Batman and make sure he gets it."

Robin took the tool to see it is a line launcher. "I guess he assumes he'll need this. Anything else you want me to take to him?"

"Just make sure he gets it and tell him we got things here," said Nightwing as he took out his grappling gun. "To not worry and just find the cure."

Robin understood and took out his grappling gun and took off to Arkham City. Nightwing watches Robin swing away before firing his grappling gun to a nearby building.

"Just be careful, Bruce," he said before he takes off.

 _Arkham City_

Ben finished dropping off Mr. Freeze to the entrance of the museum. He retrieved his suit and gave it to him to use before he took off. He also made sure to get the hostages all together. All of them got armed and tell the kid they will be all right.

To go help Batman, who went off to confront Penguin and stop him. Ben felt he didn't need his help to take down that fat flightless bird. But then again, Penguin didn't seem like the type that would rely on just the ice gun to protect himself. No, he would have something else planned if he loses his only weapon to fight Batman.

Right on cue, just as Ben arrived at the Ice Lounge he heard a loud explosion. Followed by the Penguin laughing and what sounds like a loud monstrous roar.

"Oh that can't be good," said Ben as he arrived in the room to find a large hole in the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room he sees Batman down below. Across from him appears to be a large pale skin monster. Chained to a large machinery as Penguin appears to be pressing some sort of device, which sends electricity through the monster. Causing it pain, but also appears to be juicing it up.

"Solomon Grundy…" Ben could hear the monster is now speaking. Oh that's not always good. He thought as he hears the monster continue to speak. "Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday."

He threw a punch at Batman, but the chain that held him to the machine prevented him from touching Batman. Ben hears the Penguin talking just as Grundy pulls on the chains and breaks free. Ben fires some web at Penguin tying him up before swinging down to hit Grundy in the face. The monster is sent into the machine, but it wasn't enough to hurt him.

"Sorry for dropping in, but you should know I'm not going to let you have all the fun," said Ben as he turns to Batman.

"I actually knew you would come," said Batman who knew despite his attempt to keep the kid out of the fighting he would come. "I need you to keep him busy, while I destroy the generators."

"Right. I'll just keep him…wait. Say what now?" Ben is then grabbed by Grundy and tossed into a nearby wall. Ben let's out a loud groan as he slowly got up. "Great. Stick me with the undead smelly guy."

Grundy swings the chains, which are attached by large metallic spheres and tosses them at Ben. Ben dodges the spheres and leaps on the wall before firing his web. He swings over as Grundy swings his chains and the spheres to hit Spider-Man. Ben dodges them and begins using his web to wrap around the monster.

Batman used this chance to lay four explosive gels into each of the exposed generators and activates them. They each explode before the generator activates again. This caused Grundy to fall on his knees as he felt the power begin to leave him. Ben use this chance to kick the monster down on his back then begins punching him to try knocking him out.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep you ugly smelly monster."

Penguin sees what happened and with the device still in his hand he uses it to try activating the generators again. Despite being damaged they still activate and sent more electricity through Grundy's body. Grundy broke free of the web and punches Ben away. Batman leaps over to help Ben, but Grundy punches him away.

He then tries to hit Batman with his chains, which were now on fire. Batman leaps out of the way and tosses a Batarang at him. It hits Grundy's right shoulder as it explodes. It knocks Grundy down as Batman begins setting up the four explosive gels on the generators again.

He gets to three, but before he can get to four, Grundy grabs Batman and begins dragging him to the large generator. Grundy places his hand on it as electricity begins flowing through his body. The same electricity begins electrocuting Batman as he struggles to break free of Grundy's grip.

Ben recovered from being hit earlier and sees what is going on. He rushes over to the fourth generator and tosses a Web Grenade. Blocking the machine as it tries to send electricity, but due to the blockage it begins overheating and explodes.

Batman sees what Ben did and detonates the three other explosive gels. Destroying the generators and weakening Grundy. Batman breaks free and sees Grundy is now trapped. His chains get caught in the machine as Grundy fell on his knees. Ben and Batman see Grundy's skin has been blown off and is showing his ribcage.

It also shows his glowing hear as Grundy tries to break free. Ben fires his web from both wrists at Grundy's arms to keep him bound to give Batman an opening. Batman rushes over and punches through Grundy's zombie heart. Taking it out and putting down the monster.

Ben walk over to Batman and sighed in relief. "Well, never fought a zombie monster before. I guess I can scratch that off my list."

Batman turns to Ben and walks over before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Good work," he said before using his grappling gun to get out of the hole.

Ben stood there a little surprised with what just happened, but couldn't help but smile under his mask. "Y-your welcome, sir," he said before joining him. **I guess this means I got his trust now.**

They grab the Penguin and head back to the entrance of the museum. There they find Mr. Freeze in his suit. Ben saw what the suit looks like without him in it. But damn, with the suit on Freeze definitely looks like a villain.

"Where is Cobblepot?" Mr. Freeze asked as Batman tosses the now untied Penguin over to him.

"Well, look who it is. Mister Fr…" Penguin got interrupted when Freeze pressed his boot over his broken hand. Causing the criminal to scream in pain.

Ben was about to speak out, when Batman stepped in. "Freeze! Enough."

Mr. Freeze turns to Batman and release the Penguin. He lifts him up and tosses him into an empty exhibit container before turning to the two masked heroes.

"The cure, Freeze," said Batman reminding Freeze why they came.

"There isn't one," Mr. Freeze replied as he begins to explain. "Creating an antidote to the disease that afflicts the clown was easy. Unfortunately the cure degrades too quickly."

Ben sees a holographic image of the cure, the ingredients, and symbols that Ben recognized. "It looks like the cure needs a restorative element. Some kind of reforming enzyme to keep it from degrading too quickly. Without it the cure will just break down before it can cure the host."

Ben notices the two adults turning to him after what he just said. "Just because I am the youngest in this room doesn't mean I am the dumbest. I know my science."

"The boy speaks the truth," said Mr. Freeze who was impressed with the young hero's knowledge of science. "Finding a suitable enzyme is not the only problem. It needs to be adapted, bonded to human DNA."

"Which will take time. Decades most likely," said Ben who knew they didn't have the time to wait for that to happen. "Unless you got a time machine or time stone in your utility belt then I don't know what we can do, Batman."

Batman though knew there is one way they can get the cure. But it won't be easy. "What if I told you I know a man who has been exposed to that enzyme for centuries?"

"What man?" Mr. Freeze asked wondering who could possibly have this enzyme that Batman is looking for.

"His name is Ra's al Ghul," said Batman as the moment he said that name the woman trapped in one of the exhibits opened her eyes.

"Bring him to me. All I need is a sample of his blood," said Mr. Freeze knowing if Batman knows this Ra's then they can make the cure. "It is your only hope."

"Ra's al Ghul is dead," Batman replied.

"Wait, if he's dead then how are we supposed to get the cure?" Ben asked confused with where Batman is going with this.

"Not exactly. I need someone to tell me where the body is…" Batman motions his head to the woman in the container as Ben sees her breaking through the glass. "Then I can go wake him up."

They see her breaking free as she cut herself on the glass. "Blasphemer. You are not worthy to speak of the great Ra's al Ghul," she said as she goes to escape, but Ben manages to fire a tracer on her shoulder.

"She didn't see that did she?" Ben asked hoping she didn't see or felt the tracer on her.

"Even if she did…" Batman kneels down to the blood and begins scanning. "I have another way of tracking her down," he then turns to Ben and Freeze. "Spider-Man, take Freeze back to the Gotham P.D. Make sure he has everything set up when I bring him the blood sample."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ben asked figuring Batman might need backup.

"I'll be fine. Besides, this is between me and Ra's," said Batman as he takes off to find Ra's al Ghul.

 _Meanwhile (Marvel Universe)_

It took Abigail a while, but she managed to find a way to get the portal fixed. Thankfully she had some help to get the job done faster. Now, all they needed to do was get the coordinates of where Ben is located at. Unfortunately for them, Jocasta was only able to get them three locations.

One leads to a familiar universe where it appears to be the one where Jason and his friends are living. Another appears to be a universe where Norse Gods and mythical monsters exist. The third appears to leads not to another dimension, but rather a galaxy far from their own. Abigail though decided to go with the two dimensions and save the third for another time.

However, she knew they couldn't just go to one world, return, and then teleport to the next one. It turns out the portal needs a lot of energy to be used to power it. It also appears to overheat once those go through the portal and it would take an hour before it can be used again. Even keeping it open will cause it to overheat even longer.

"That's why we called you here. We plan to use your…*sigh* magic to help us," Abigail finished explaining.

She is seen on a chair with another figure sitting right in front of her. He appears to be 17 years old, with short black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a strange outfit, and wearing a long red cape.

"So, you think with my magic I will be able to teleport us from one dimension to the other?" the young man asked as he took a sip of his tea. "You do realize that Jason came to me with a similar request years ago right? Both my dad and I told him even with the Sling Rings we can't teleport her to her own universe. They require a lot of effort to teleport to any place in the Multiverse, but one like where Kara came from is a place we couldn't get her to."

"I'm well aware of that. You also need to focus, visualize, and look beyond the world in front of you in order for it to work," Abigail replied recalling the many times she has been told about this. "Daniel also told me this too. Even with the power of the Rider he couldn't help us. However, he recommended you to help us. At least since my idea requires your magic."

"What idea?" the young man asked wondering what Abigail is up to.

Abigail smiles at him and begins showing him a hologram of what she wants to do. "You talked about combining science and magic with your dad. Even adding technology to magical artifacts. Think you might be able to combine this little invention I have been working on with your magic, Doctor Strange?"

The young man took a good look at the device Abigail made and smiled a little bit. "That's Christopher Strange, Abigail. I'm not a doctor like my dad, Abigail."

"Not as good as him, but I think you should consider using the name anyways," said Abigail as she turns off the hologram and hands her friend the chip to start working. "So, how long will it take for you to finish this?"

Christopher thinks about this carefully as he sets the chip down on the table. He then closed his eyes as his cloak moved away revealing an amulet with a glowing green stone inside of it. The gem glows brightly for a few seconds. Until the glow disappears and Christopher picks up a glove over where the chip used to be.

"Just finished," he said as he puts on the glove before putting his Sling Ring over it. "With my Sling Ring and the spell I used to combine your technology we will be able to teleport to anywhere. Any world, galaxy, and universe without the power of an Infinity Stone."

Abigail smiled as the two teenagers got up from their seat. "Then let's go rescue our friend."

Christopher nods as he begins using his Sling Ring to open a portal to where the others are at. The two walk through it before the portal closes up behind them.

 **Looks like science and magic is going to help save the day. Also, yes this is a new OC I made and this OC is the son of Doctor Stephen Strange. Also, yes he has what everyone is thinking he has. And also, no he will not use it to cheat when they arrive in Arkham.**

 **Where's the fun in making things difficult for our heroes? Anyways, I want to thank my friend AVP5 for his help. I appreciate his help on my OC and yes my OC will appear in the fourth Injustice story crossover. Right after the prequel my friend is doing.**

 **Anyways, we also see Ben is now off to protect Mr. Freeze and showing off he is smart. Okay, he may not be as smart as his dad, but the kid is smart. So, that's good for him. Let's just make sure he won't lower his guard around the snowman or to ask if he wants to build a snowman.**

 **We also see Batman is slowly coming around with the kid. Will he end up trusting him? Or will he continue to keep his distance after his last partner? Also, the other world team B is going to, you can figure out too which world is that too.**

 **Still, tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go with chapter eleven. I hope everyone is ready for the chaos that will soon be upon this story. Oh don't worry it will be the fun kind of chaos. Well, depends on how much fun it will be for who I guess.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Spider-Man help save Mister Freeze from being locked up. We also saw Batman and Spider-Man facing off against Solomon Grundy. They ended up winning and now they need to find the cure to save everyone from the Joker. Will they succeed in finding the cure in time or will a new obstacle get in their way?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Ben is seen in the laboratory of the old Gotham P.D. building. He brought Freeze back here after they got out of the Penguin's territory. The problem for Ben was to get him through the prison without him killing anyone. Normally Ben would be able to pick someone up and swing them around a city like this to avoid trouble.

But, due to how heavy the guy is and his refusal to be carried, Ben had to do things the old fashion way. He stayed out of sight on the buildings and made sure to get Freeze to where he needed to go. He also made sure they avoid going out where large groups of men are at. To lessen the risk of any confrontation.

That even included staying out of sight of the TYGER guards. Once they got back to the lab, Freeze told Ben how he was manipulated by Hugo Strange when he came to Arkham. That it was because of him that his wife was taken to the Joker to use as insurance. Joker used Freeze's frozen wife to get him to make a cure for the poison in his blood. However, before he could finish the cure he was taken by the Penguin's men.

"So, you froze your wife in cryostasis, until you can find a cure for her disease?" Ben asked as he is seen on the rails in the room. "Did she know you were going to do that?"

"No, but I didn't have time to tell her," said Mister Freeze as he continues his work until Batman returns. "Her life was in danger and I needed to keep her alive. Once I find the cure though I will be able to save her and bring her back."

"So, she doesn't know about the accident then?" Ben asked as he looks over to see the ice figures Freeze made to take on the form of his wife.

"Is that what Batman told you?" Mister Freeze asked as he turns to the boy. "It was no accident. I was a foolish man to believe I could trust someone to help me safe my wife. Instead, I was used and thrown out once my usefulness came to an end. I tried to save my wife, but in the process I suffered my 'accident'. I was left to die while my wife was taken from me."

Ben knew the part of Freeze working for some rich guy who offered him money in exchange he would use the facility to cure his wife. However, the guy decided to shut down Freeze and take his wife to find out more on his research. The accident occurred and Freeze's body became how it is now. Unable to feel warmth and has to be in sub-zero temperatures or he will die.

"So, you turned to crime in order to save her. To get what you need to cure your wife," said Ben who understood why Freeze is doing this. "Still, even if you cure her do you think she will accept what you've done to save her?"

Freeze stopped working for a moment as he placed both his hands on the table. All while his eyes looked down from the computer screen.

"I do not know…" he replied figuring his wife will probably not accept his crimes nor does he expect her to. "But, as long as she lives that's all that matters to me."

Ben felt bad for Freeze knowing he just wants his wife back and to save her. However, he could hear Sym talking to him about how he needs to be careful. Even if Freeze has a tragic backstory it doesn't mean he won't try hurting him or Batman. Hell, what if he doesn't choose to help them even if Batman comes back?

Ben leaps down from the railing and approached Freeze. "Well, I appreciate you doing this though. Maybe when you find the cure for your wife you will decide to give up crime?"

Freeze turns to the boy as his size thanks to his suit made him stood over the boy. "I am still not sure if I should or not. The same people you want me to cure are the same people who elected Quincy Sharp into office. The same Sharp who hired Hugo Strange and the same man who took my wife from me. Why should I cure these people for all they did to me and my wife?"

Oh boy, Ben knew this was going to happen. His Spider-Sense begins going off as he sees Freeze near his weapon. Ben knew if they end up fighting they might damage the lab. Something he couldn't risk doing so Sym covered his body and he thrusts his hand forward to have Sym grab the weapon.

He leaps out of the way as drops the weapon behind him. "Freeze, don't do this. We need your help to save the people. Yes, I know what they did, but do you really want your wife to know you murdered thousands of people? Just for revenge?"

Freeze was not surprised when he saw what the boy's body did. He saw it during his fight against the Penguin's men. It was surprising to him with what happened. However, he knew he had more on his mind than the boy's suit.

"I would not call it murder if it is the Joker who is the one that will kill them with his poison," said Mister Freeze as his suit begins to activate its weapons. "You on the other hand I suppose I can let you live for your assistance in my escape. However, if you do not hand my weapon over and leave then I will be forced to destroy you in five seconds."

Ben had to think of a plan on how to stop this. He could fight Freeze, but he didn't want to risk damaging the lab or hurting the guy. However, he knew he won't be to reason with him to stop unless he can convince him some other way. Maybe if his wife was here then…wait that's it.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Freeze has his suit locked-on on the boy's heat signature and prepared to attack.

"What if I save your wife?!" Ben shouted to stop Freeze.

Freeze halts his attack when the boy mentioned saving his wife. "What are you talking about?"

Ben sees Freeze halts his attack and used this chance of hesitation to make a deal with him. "What if I find out where the Joker is keeping your wife and bring her here to you then will you help us? Hell, I can even get you the help you need to find a cure for her disease if it will end your life of crime."

Freeze scoffed at the boy's negotiation and walks away from his computer. "Finding my wife, I can believe. But you? A child helping me find a cure for her disease? I find very unlikely."

"First of all I'm no kid. I'm 15 years old, technically a teenager," said Ben as he kept his distance from Freeze. "Secondly, I didn't say I would find cure. I said I would help get you the help needed to get the cure. Your wife is suffering from Huntington's disease, right? This causes the nerve cells in the brain to break down over time, right?"

Freeze nods in response. "Yes. Despite all the technology I have stolen and used I haven't found the cure for it yet. So, tell me boy. What help can you give me to cure my wife?"

"What if I told you back where I am from we found a cure for the disease?" Ben replied causing Freeze to stop moving and appear surprised. "My friend, Kymera. She has been working with another friend of mine to help find cures for all sort of diseases using medicine, science, technology, and magic. Over the years they found cures for almost every disease, including Huntington. If you help us Victor then I can take you and your wife to my world. So you can cure her, but only if you help us save the people here."

Freeze thinks carefully of everything the boy just said and wonders if any of it is true. For so long he has tried to find a cure for his wife and has done everything he can to save her. He has tried trusting people before to help him, but they end up betraying him in the end. Even if what this boy says is true he isn't sure if he can trust him to keep his end of the deal.

Still, he knew with the Joker locked up it won't be long before Strange brings him back. He's already gotten Quinn back from the police and if she finds out he escaped from the Penguin she will come for him. Or perhaps, might harm Nora to make him do what she wants. Even rescue her boyfriend.

"If you wish to gain my trust then you will find my wife, Nora," said Mister Freeze as he walks over to the computer and begins showing him a map of Gotham City. "My wife is located in the Industrial Industries. I managed to track my wife down to this area."

Ben leaps down and sees where Freeze believes his wife is at. "North Gotham Dock huh? All right, if I find her and bring her here then you will help us?"

Freeze shakes his head. "No, even if you find her I'm afraid moving her might not be possible. She must remain in cryostasis and her pod needs power in order to keep her alive. If you disconnect the pod from its power source then…"

"Then it will cause her to unfreeze I got that part," said Ben figuring what will happen as he looks over the table and finds what looks like Batman's cryo-grenade or at least one that looks like it. "What if I use this to keep her pod freezing until I bring her here? Will that work?"

Freeze took the device and knew it might keep the pod in sub-zero temperature until he has everything ready here. "Perhaps, but you will need to bring her here quickly. With every passing second my wife's life will be at risk."

"Don't need to tell me twice," said Ben who understands the danger. "I'll bring her here, Victor. I promise," he replied as he took off to find Nora.

Freeze watched as the boy leaves and goes upstairs to retrieve his weapon. He picks it up and sees one of the many ice sculptures of his wife in the room. He moves towards it and begins stroking against its face. All while thinking back of what the boy said.

"If it is possible…" perhaps it is possible what the boy is telling him and should give him a chance to prove himself. "For you, Nora. I will put my trust in someone. One last time."

 _Meanwhile_

Ben leaves the Gotham P.D. building and goes to the rooftop as he looks over at the Industrial Industry. "Hey Oracle can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's up?" Oracle asked.

"I'm going after Freeze's wife. I managed to convince him to help us find the cure if I bring his wife to him and help him find a cure for her," Ben replied as he fires a web from his wrist and heads to the facility.

"And how do you plan to cure her? Even we haven't found a way to cure her yet," said Oracle who knew that even Bruce has tried to find a cure for Freeze's wife to help him end his criminal ways.

"Back home my friend Kymera lives in a place called Wakanda. It is a highly-advanced civilization that managed to create futuristic weapons, vehicles, and medicine thanks to a material called Vibranium," Ben explained as he lands on a nearby crane. "The medicine they made can even help save lives from illness that would take time to heal up, but instead takes hours or days for them to cure."

"Amazing," said Oracle who found it hard to believe the world this kid is from has a nation that has capabilities like this. "And did they find a cure for the disease Nora has?"

"They did thanks to my friend, Christopher Strange. His father is a famous doctor who went on to use magic after an accident that injured his hands. Chris learned how to combine magic and medicine to help Kymera create cures for almost every disease in the world. Even Huntington," said Ben as Sym begins alerting his friend of nearby snipers on rooftops. **I see them, buddy. Don't worry, we'll stay out of sight.**

Oracle was now very impressed with this world Ben is from and how they've managed to do all these things faster than in her own world. Any time they find a way to cure anything there will be people that will try using it for profit.

"I take it if you are out going to save Freeze's wife that you convinced him to help us?" Oracle asked who still doubts Freeze will help them. Even with the promise of curing his wife.

"Well, I think he needs me to gain his trust first," said Ben as he leaps off the crane and spots a nearby weak wall that leads to under the building. He lands against the wall and uses Sym to start breaking through it quietly. "Once I find her and bring her to Freeze then he will trust me. As long as Batman gets what we need for the cure."

"Well the good news is he found where Ra's is at. The bad news is he needs to trick a former love interest in order to get Ra's blood," said Oracle who knew Batman confronting Talia will only end badly.

"Not going to ask about Batman's history with former lovers," nor does Ben even want to know since he didn't believe Batman would be with anyone due to his well gruff attitude. "But who is this Ra's al Ghul guy?"

Oracle begins explaining everything about Ra's. Since she figures he needs to know in case things go bad. She explained how he is the leader of the League of Assassins. Their purpose is to end war, dictators, and crime. To do this meant they would have to kill anyone who got in their way, killing innocent people, and creating chaos.

That this way the way to help the world reform and start anew. Something Ben clearly didn't like the idea of. It sounds too much like other criminals who try justifying their actions by killing innocent people to force peace. Something that cannot be done by spilling the blood of the innocent.

"And Batman has an ex-girlfriend who is an assassin?" Ben asked after Oracle finished bringing up Talia and how her dad is the leader of the League of Assassins. "Wow. He sure knows how to pick them. Still, how do we know he will be able to get the blood from the father and come back alive? You know, without being killed by these assassins?"

"He's done it before so don't worry," said Oracle as she keeps track on Bruce and on Spider-Man. "I also see where you're at. You found Nora?"

Ben goes into the hole and uses his suit to see past the floor to see any heat-signatures in the room. Ten armed men and one frozen lady.

"Yep, shouldn't take me too long to wail on these guys," said Ben knowing with Sym they will make short work of these idiots.

"Just be careful. Remember, if you disconnect her from the machine then she won't have long," Oracle reminded him.

"I know and I'll be careful," said Ben as they sneak under the building through the vents.

Inside Ben sees one of the men hitting Nora's chamber pod with a pipe. Oh he couldn't have that. Ben leaps out of the vent and fires a web at the man and pulls him away. Tossing him right at the door as the nine other men see the masked hero. They all charged at him, but Sym used its tendrils to appear to slam all nine of the men into the wall.

Sym managed to knock out all nine men and sees the tenth getting up. "Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a lady?" Ben asked as he sees the criminal grabbing his gun. "Didn't she also teach you how not to use a dangerous weapon?"

The man opened fire, but Sym managed to absorb the bullets. The Symbiote then spits them out hitting near the man's foot. Ben fired a web at the man's chest then pulls him. Ben punches him in the face and knocks him out.

"She also probably should have taught you not to join a gang," said Ben as he walks over to Nora's chamber and sees her frozen inside. "She's locked inside. I bet I can get her out of this."

Ben knew he needed to be careful. The pod was locked in tight against the machinery and he knew he wouldn't have much time to get her out. Suddenly, his Spider-Sense began going off. A loud explosion blew the door open and Ben looks over to see Harley Quinn standing there with her men.

"Going somewhere? Spider-Brat!" she opened fire, but Sym created a shield to protect Ben.

The force of the blast sends him against the tube as he fell to the ground. Ben begins shaking his head as Harley's men came in. They opened fire, but Sym against created a shield to protect him. Ben looks behind him to see if Nora is all right.

"She's safe," Ben whispered to himself as his Spider-Sense went off again. "Sym, lower shield!"

Sym did so as Ben leaps forward. Thanks to his Spider-Sense things appear to go slowly. He sees Harley firing a rocket at her. He fires a web at the rocket, caught it, and swings it over to the bad guys.

Harley and her men ducked as the rocket missed them. It hits a nearby crane and caused it to collapse on a nearby building. Ben sees the men getting up and fires multiple tendrils from his body. Hitting all the men except for Harley who looks around to see her guys are down.

"You are all idiots!" she shouted at them as she turns to the boy. "I will have to kill you myself!" she charges at Ben, but he fires a web around her legs and cause her to trip.

"Give it up, Harley. You lost. Now, I'm going to take Mister Fries' wife back to her husband and you will leave them alone," said Ben as he walks over to get Nora.

Harley though has one last trick up her sleeve. "Oh yeah? Well, you can tell frosty since he couldn't save my love…" she held a device in her hand and presses it. "Then he can say goodbye to his love."

Suddenly Ben hears the machine behind him beginning to shut down. He rushes over to check on the machine and sees the power is gone. He tries to get it back, but the control panel explodes. Shit, Harley must have placed something to shut off all power to the cryo-tube if things go wrong.

Harley begins to laugh as she mocks the kid. "That's what you get for messing with Mister J. That's what you get for ruining his plan. His comeback. But you ruined it all you stupid little piece of…"

Ben fires a web at her mouth shutting her up and turns his attention back to Nora's pod. "Shit, this isn't good. The pod is too damaged and I can't use the freeze grenade on it."

Ben knew he is running out of time and needs to get Nora to Victor. He needs a way to preserve her body long enough to take her back to her husband to get her in a new cryostasis pod.

"Unless…" Ben looks down at his Symbiote suit and got an idea. "Sym, can you preserve Nora's body? Until we can get her back to Victor? I know it's a lot to ask, but we need to keep her safe. I remember you telling me you can use your powers to keep the host alive."

Ben feels Sym responding. Unsure about this plan and if the Symbiote can keep Nora alive.

"Just for a while and then once we're done you can come back to me," said Ben as he sees the pod is melting and Nora's condition is getting worse. "Please, trust me."

Ben didn't hear anything from Sym and wonders if his friend will do it. He got his answer as the Symbiote rips off the pod's door and begins merging with Nora's body. Ben fell on both knees as he felt his Symbiote leave his body. It has been too long since they did that and Ben felt a little weaken from this.

He looks up to see his friend moving out of the pod and helps his friend up. "Looking good…buddy," said Ben knowing Nora is probably still unconscious and unaware of what is going on. "All right, let's get her back then."

Ben and Sym begin leaving the building as they begin heading back to Gotham P.D. Hopefully by then Batman finished getting the cure and will bring it to Freeze to make the cure for the people.

 _Meanwhile_

The Joker is seen locked in the interrogation room where Hugo Strange brings certain people to talk to. By talk though its more inject them with drugs, have them be tortured, and plays mind games with them to get what he wants. Joker was aware of this, but he was never put through any sort of interrogations. No, for some reason Hugo wanted him to cause some chaos and mayhem in the prison.

Joker felt Hugo was playing him and wanted something out of this. Perhaps it has something to do with this Protocol Ten that Batman mentioned before. If this is true then he will not like that he got played. Still, not much he can do now, especially with him now locked up and his plan to take over is ruined.

Thanks to that Spider-Brat. He didn't know who he is or where he came from. But he vows to make him pay for what he did. Hell, he might end up beating him within an inch of his life just like Batman's last partner.

Oh the mere memories of what he did to that boy made Joker smile and laugh a little. Of course this caused him to begin coughing loudly knowing his time will soon end unless something changes soon.

Suddenly, the door begins to open, but instead of one of the TYGER guards coming in or Hugo Strange he sees one of his own men walking in.

"Well, it's about time you idiots showed up to break me out," Joker replied sounding more annoyed than glad he is getting out. "Well, come on hurry up and get these cuffs off of me."

"I am actually here to offer more than freedom…" suddenly the man's outfit begins turning black as tendrils begin emerging around his body. "Listen well, I am what you would call a Symbiote. I am a life form that has traveled across the starts for years. I have visited different worlds, bonded with different life forms, and all with one purpose: to survive. Just like I know you wish to survive as well, right?"

The Joker merely begins laughing, while coughing at the same time. "Surviving? I guess you could say I do want to survive, but you could also say I want to give this city one last big laugh before I watch it burn to the ground. Still, what can you offer a poor sick clown that is dying?"

"A chance to live," the Symbiote explains how when he bonds with a host he can keep the clown alive and make sure they both get what they want. Even tells him of what he can do and how he inherit the different abilities of his previous host.

"You will get to live and with my powers you will get your chance to burn this city to the ground. Even have your revenge on the Batman and Spider-Man. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The Joker knew he has nothing left to lose. If he chooses to stay here he will die and never get his chance to finally put a smile on Batman. Hell, he was desperate enough to even make a deal with the devil. The mere idea of doing so even made the Joker smile even bigger than before.

"Sure, but before we 'bond' I would like to know the name of my partner," said Joker as he got up and extended his hand to his partner.

"We don't have a name, but there is one I used to have that my previous owner liked for us to be called. For you though how about we go something different?" the Symbiote grabs Joker's hand and soon begins leaving his host's body to merge with the Joker.

The Joker fell backwards as he felt the Symbiote begin merging around his body. There were screams at first, followed by heavy breathing, and then soon laughter could be heard slowly growing as the Joker stood tall.

"We are no longer the Joker…we are no longer Venom…we are CARNAGE!" the Joker Carnage began laughing as his laughter echoes across the room.

As outside of the room the dead bloodied bodies of TYGER guards are seen on the ground. All mutilated as the Joker's laughter echoes all the way to the entrance of the prison.

 **That's right, Carnage is here baby! I was going to stick to Venom, but fuck it I want to bring Carnage into this story. It also suits the Joker who let's be honest is nothing but complete carnage and chaos. So, I hope everyone likes this idea and also like that Spider-Man helped save Nora.**

 **How are things going to go now with Spider-Man fighting Joker Carnage? Will he and his Symbiote be able to stop the Joker? Will Batman end up helping him beat the Joker? Or will things go to hell for everyone involved?**

 **Tune in next time to find out then. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go with chapter twelve. I'm glad I am getting closer and closer to what I have been dying to work on. Well, not really dying. I've been more wanting to get to for a long time since I started this story.**

 **Also, I want to thank those who left reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews guys. I'd like to also thank the people who made Arkham City too. Still one of my favorite games of all time.**

 **Now then, last time we found out what met the Joker in the interrogation room. We also saw Spider-Man saving Nora without fighting Freeze. Will things go well for our heroes? Or will the Joker on the loose how will they survive?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Also, I will be answering some questions from the reviews at the end so enjoy them too.**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Harley Quinn is seen in her office pacing back and forth angrily. She was angry not just because that spider kid got away from her, but also embarrassed her again. This time in front of her men who managed to get the web off of her. Once that happened she began to suspect the men were planning to overthrow her.

She knew before she could just scare them into submission so she can remain in control. But after losing twice to this kid and losing her Puddin' to Batman she was losing power. The men were starting to lose fear in her. To the point they were getting confident they could take over.

She couldn't rely on Clayface or Mister Hammer to help her. Clayface took off once the gig was up and Mister Hammer could see her as a weak leader. So, she hid in her office trying to find a way to regain control. All while hearing the men gathering outside her office.

She knew without Joker she wouldn't have any of the men backing her up. Not after her many failures.

Suddenly a glass bottle is seen tossed into the room snapping her out of her thoughts. She grabs the bottle and goes to the entrance of the room. "Okay, who's the wise guy?!"

The men are seen below all with their weapons as they scream at Harley. "Yeah, I did that, you bitch!" shouted one of the men. "We're through following you! We're taking over now, got it?!"

Harley hears the men cheering for the guy, which caused her to get upset as she threw the bottle at the guy who dodges it. "And who the hell do you think you are?! You forget who you bozos work for?!"

"Yeah and he ain't here anymore! He got nabbed by the Batman and that Spider-Kid who kicked your ass twice," said the new leader of the group. "Hell, why should we continue following this bitch? She failed to kill Batman, she failed to kill the kid, and she let that same kid take Freeze's wife right from under her nose. We're lucky he isn't coming here to kill us right now and if he did what will she do to stop him? Nothing but send us to do the dirty work, while she hides in here!"

The men all cheered, which caused Harley to turn to her desk nearby where her gun is at. She then turns to the men and growled in anger. "You ungrateful assholes! You think you can take over while my Puddin' is gone? Well, screw you all! I ain't gonna let any of you take over unless you get through me first!"

"Fine with us, bitch!" said the leader as he took out his gun and prepares to fire when a long black and red tendril appeared through the front gate.

Piercing through the man's chest. The man looks down to see this while gasping before the tendril pulls him through the door. The man can be heard screaming loudly before his screams are silenced. A minute nearly passed as the men all stood back looking frightened.

Soon footsteps can be heard echoing through the hole as the men stood back. Harley used this moment to grab her gun and waits to see who is coming in. Is it Clayface? Or is it Ivy?

The men all gasped when they saw the person emerged and walks towards the middle of the room. Harley gasped next as she saw who came in and soon she lets out a loud glee for joy as soon a familiar laughter can be heard echoing across the room.

 _Gotham P.D._

Ben brought Nora back to Mister Freeze using his Symbiote. He told Freeze what happened, but his wife was safe. She just needed to get in her cryo-tube to stay frozen. Luckily Freeze had one ready in case anything happened to the other. He was grateful the boy not only found Nora, but also brought her back alive.

Freeze was not only surprised by this strange substance that surrounded his wife, but how it also seems to have halted her disease. Keeping her alive until he got her frozen. He would have to ask the boy for a sample of this substance before this night is over. Still, the boy earned his trust for saving his wife and decided he will help work on the cure.

Right on cue, Batman arrived with the blood sample they needed. He handed Freeze the sample as he began working on it. Meanwhile, Ben is seen nearby talking to Batman about what happened. How he saved Freeze's wife and how he got him to help them by doing this.

"Seems like you were busy," said Batman as he stood nearby waiting for Freeze to finish.

"It was not as busy as you though," said Ben after being told by Batman what he went through. "So this guy, Ra's. Used this substance called Lazarus to help him come back from the dead?"

"It seems that way," said Batman who wasn't at all surprised by this.

Batman had confronted Talia, the daughter of Ra's in an underground city that is the hideout for the League of Assassins. He knows Ra's is up to something. He wouldn't be here unless he was plotting something big. Of course, his priority was to find Ra's first to get his blood.

So, he tricked Talia to believe he was ready to join the group. So, he went through a trial, in which he passed. He gained access to Ra's and was able to defeat him. He got his blood, but it came with a price when Talia found out he lied and used her.

It also didn't help that her father tried to use her life to get Batman to join them. He didn't want to trick her, but he knew he had no choice. He had to do it to get to Ra's. If he had fought his way through the assassins then he would waste too much time or hell risk Ra's escaping.

"Whoa. Sorry to hear things didn't go well between you and your ex-girlfriend," said Ben as he heard Batman finish telling him what happened. "Still, for this group who are about ending crime to kill innocent people…makes them sound hypocritical since they end up killing innocent people to achieve their goal."

"There is no justice by murdering people. Criminals or not once you go down that path…there's no coming back," said Batman who knew he has come close to that path many times, especially with the Joker. "You understand?"

Ben understood perfectly well. His mother taught him everything about how to be a hero. To fight for the innocent, never abuse your powers, don't bring harm to criminals once they are defeated, and never kill. She warned him how there will come a time when he will eventually fight a criminal who might drive him to give in to killing.

To take a life in order to save other people. She taught him never to give in. To never let temptation cloud his judgement. And never lose yourself to the darkness.

"With great power comes great responsibilities," said Ben as he sees Batman staring at him after what he said. "It's something my dad once told my mom to pass on to me. It means to those who have been bestowed with the power or ability to do something must do it for the good of others."

Batman took in what the boy said. A good message and lesson to teach to young kids who are given great gifts to use to help people. He has seen what happens to those who abuse the gifts they have been given to achieve their goals. Even those close to him.

"Sounds like your father was a good man. I'm sure he would be proud of you," said Batman as he took something out from his utility belt. "Do me a favor. Go on lookout until we can make the cure. I don't want to risk Strange's men coming here."

Ben nods as he begins leaving the room. "Just hope the cure will be made on time," he said as he walks out the doorway.

Once he was gone, Batman begins contacting Oracle. "Oracle, what's the situation right now in Gotham?"

"The last known confirmed case has been taken to the hospital," Oracle explained as she looks over the information that she got from the police and Nightwing. "Robin is heading back to regroup with Nightwing to see if they can find any other patients who came in a few days ago with any signs of the symptoms. Just in case we missed any."

"Good. We should be finishing things here," said Batman as he sees Freeze working on the final stages of the cure. "Once that's done I'll send the cure to you to see if you can make more of them."

"I already have Lucius ready for the cure when you bring them over," said Oracle as she finished letting Lucius Fox know what is going on. "In the meantime, what are you and the kid going to do?"

"Once we finish things here I'm going after Strange. I'll have the kid round up the people that Strange locked up, including the mayor," said Batman.

Earlier, after he returned from getting the blood sample from Ra's he heard that Hugo Strange brought the mayor to the prison. Quincy Sharp, the former warden of Arkham Asylum was now a prisoner of his own creation. Sharp explained his role in working with Strange and what he wanted from him.

Batman knew this information will help them remove Strange from power. However, he had to move fast to get the cure first. If Strange moves ahead with Protocol Ten then things will end badly. He'll need to move quickly and take down Strange.

"Still, even with Sharp I don't know how you plan to get him out," said Oracle as she looks through her screens to see the problem. "Strange has upgraded the security around the prison. Even the Batwing will have trouble getting in and out by the time we get the cure out."

"Meaning we'll only have time to get the cure out," said Batman knowing this is a problem. "We'll have to find another way then to get the message out."

"I know…wait a minute. I'm picking up a signal coming near where you are at," said Oracle as she begins listening in to the signal. "It sounds like a reporter?"

"Hey Batman," Ben began contacting Batman through the communicator. "There's a helicopter outside the building. It looks like a lady is onboard and there's a camera guy with her."

"Vicki Vale," said Batman as he got up and begins walking up the stairs. "She needs to get out of here before she is shot down," he then turns to Freeze. "How long until the cure is made?"

"Almost done. Another minute and the cure will be done," said Mister Freeze as he begins the final process of the cure.

"Good. I'll be back," said Batman as he begins heading to the back of the building where he sees Spider-Man is at. "Any signs of Strange's men?"

"No, but Sym is acting up though," said Ben as he noticed his Symbiote friend acting weird. "He says something is coming. Something bad, but my Spider-Sense is not acting up though."

Batman didn't need an extra sense to know something doesn't feel right. "No. Something is not right," he said knowing TYGER guards would be arriving right now to shoot down any intruders. "We need to get them out of here."

Batman suddenly hears the signal coming from the helicopter and listens in on what Vicki is saying. "My God, our mystery caller was correct. It looks like Batman himself is exiting the building. It also looks like he has someone else with him? Perhaps a new sidekick?"

Suddenly, he heard another more familiar voice. "Hello, Gotham. It's me. I'm afraid Ms. Vale will soon be leaving the airwaves."

"Joker," said Batman recognizing his voice.

Suddenly a large piece of debris is thrown at the helicopter and hits the tail. Causing it to spin out of control as it flew over the building and to the road.

"Let's go!" said Batman as he and Spider-Man head over the building.

They stopped when Ben's Spider-Sense began going off. "It looks like we got trouble," he said as he points to some nearby snipers.

"Four of them," Batman counted. "I'll take them out. You get Ms. Vale and any survivors somewhere safe."

"Gotcha," said Ben as he fires a web and swings over to the crash site.

The snipers notice him and opened fire. Luckily Ben managed to dodge the bullets and landed near where Ms. Vicki Vale is at. Batman meanwhile glides over to the nearby two snipers. He glides down under the building and glides up to grab both weapons before tossing them away. He lands on the ground as the two men charged at him, but Batman kicks with them a swing kick.

Right to the face as the men stagger over the building and begin to fall. Batman catches them with two wires. Wrapping around their legs and keeps them from falling into the cold water. He pulls them up and knocks them out before noticing two more snipers left.

"Don't worry ma'am. I got you," said Ben as he arrives near where Ms. Vale is at.

"W-who are you? What is going on?" Vicki Vale asked as suddenly a bullet missed her. "Oh God! We're being shot at!"

Ben tackles her down and keeps her out of sight. "You'll be all right, ma'am. I won't let anything happen to you or your cameraman," who Ben noticed is unconscious, while the pilot is dead.

 **Good thing for me my Spider-Sense is still working.** Ben thought as he could tell when the shots will come. He grabs the cameraman and Ms. Vale before having Sym appear around his body. He has him act as a shield as he swings them out of the crash site to a nearby building.

The two snipers opened fire, but noticed their shots didn't go through. Batman glides over taking out one of the men as he kicks him into a nearby wall. The other one stood on top of a staircase and goes to fire on Batman. However, the Batman threw a Batarang with a cable attached to it.

It wraps around the man's arm and Batman pulls him down. The man falls as Batman caught him and slams him down to the ground knocking him out. Once the threat was done Batman heads to where Spider-Man is at. He finds him caring for the unconscious cameraman's injuries, while Ms. Vale stood nearby.

Once she saw Batman she approached him. "Thank you," she then turns to the other masked hero. "To the both of you for your help. I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank us. You should be safe here for now. Stay here and keep out of sight," said Batman.

"Any chance I could get an exclusive?" Vicki Vale asked. "Care to tell Gotham what's going on?"

"No," Batman replied. "Stay here and be quiet."

"Ms. Vale?" Ben got the attention of the older woman reporter. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I got a tip from a source that told us Batman was going to be outside the old Gotham P.D. building," said Vicki as she lets out a small sigh. "I thought this was a good chance to get some reporting done after what has been going on here in Arkham City. I guess it was all a trap though."

"By the Joker," said Ben as he turns to Batman. "It looks like he's back."

"The Joker? What do you mean? And who are you kid? You Batman's new sidekick?" Vicki asked.

"N-no, I'm Spider-Man and I'm no one's sidekick," said Ben as he walks towards Batman. "Why do you think he lured Ms. Vale here?"

Suddenly they hear an explosion coming from the Gotham P.D. building. "I think I know what. Get them somewhere safe!"

Batman rushes towards the building, while Ben decides to get the hostages to the church. The same location where he knows Aaron Cash is at with the other hostages.

Batman enters the building and after going through the gate. He knew it was frozen locked by Freeze to keep anyone from coming in. However, it look like someone ripped it open. Even broke through the door to the building.

Batman looks around to see some of fight broke out in here. He rushes into the room to find the laboratory has been destroyed. The computer, the lab equipment, all of it. It also looks like Freeze's weapon was used to try freezing someone or something. Batman noticed claw marks against the walls and on the floor.

He hears a low groaning and sees some movement coming from nearby. He rushes over to lift one of the generators off. There he finds Freeze, with his sit and helmet damaged. Batman helps him rest against the wall as Freeze begins coughing loudly.

"Freeze, what happened here? Who did this?"

"T-the…the Joker," Freeze replied as his breathing was raspy due to the helmet being destroyed and the temperature rising a little. "He came in here looking for the cure."

"Who else was with him?" Batman asked figuring he must have gotten Clayface to help him.

"Just him," Freeze replied as he begins explaining what happened. "I tried using my weapons on him, but his body began to change. It resembles the same substance from the boy's suit. The color was different though. It appeared more red, black, and monstrous."

Batman stood there surprised with what Freeze is telling him. How the same organism, at least that's what Batman believes this thing is around Spider-Man's body, is with the Joker. At least one similar to it. He'll need to find out more about it from Spider-Man himself.

"What did he want?" Batman asked as he sees Freeze pointing to the lab equipment. It was then Batman realized what he came here for. "The cure…he wanted the cure. For himself?"

Freeze shook his head in response. "When I told him about it after he threatened my…Nora. I told him how I finished making the cure."

"So he has it then," said Batman figuring the Joker came to cure himself.

"No…he destroyed it," Freeze replied as he coughs softly. "He said he didn't need it anymore. That he has a new body to keep him alive, bit he made sure Gotham would not get the cure…" he moves his hand down to his suit and pulls out a vial. "Luckily for you I made one and hid it. While I also froze my wife."

Batman looks over to see a destroyed freeze gun near a large ice dome that seems to be protecting Nora's cryo-pod. It looks like Freeze used his weapon one last time to keep his wife safe before Joker destroyed it.

Batman goes to help Freeze up, but sees him slowly moving on his own. "Don't worry about us. You must stop the clown…" Freeze used the last bit of power of his suit to walk over to his wife. "He said he is going to break out soon…if you want to stop him…you best do it soon before he escapes."

Batman knew Freeze is right. If Joker acquired the same power as Spider-Man's suit then he needs to stop him. However, he'll some help. So, he begins leaving the room and heads out the building where he sees Ben waiting for him.

"Where is Ms. Vale and her cameraman?"

"At the church where the other hostages are at," Ben replied as he looks at the damage from the metal door. "So um, what happened here?"

Batman approached Spider-Man and turns to his suit. "I need you to tell me everything about your…Sym. What exactly is it?"

 _Meanwhile_

Hugo Strange watched from his Wonder Tower. He finished watching the footage of what happened at the interrogation room where the Joker was kept. He then saw the Joker attacking his TYGER guards and much of the Penguin's men when he escaped to the prison. He was impressed with what he saw and the ferocity of this thing that has now latched itself to the Joker.

He never saw anything like this before. It was interesting. He looks over to see through another security footage where his men had acquired a prisoner they got from Joker's hideout. It was someone that wasn't on the prisoner's list. He says his name is Richard Fisk and he explains that he comes from another world. An alternate universe which is similar to this world.

Only a few changes, including one where there is no Batman or Arkham City. After a few minutes alone with the criminal, Hugo found out about what else came with him. He had him write it all down and give him all the information he needed. Valuable information he is sure his master will like.

"A Symbiote? That's what he calls it?" said an older man as he walked into the room.

Hugo Strange nods in response as he hands the information to the older man. "Extraordinary isn't it? Think of what we can do with this creature if we can find more or rather make more of them?"

The older man took the information and looks over it. "The only ones we know that has these creatures is the Joker and this other masked boy named Spider-Man. Does it have any weakness?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Fisk did not know about any weakness. But I'm sure we don't need to find one once the Joker and Spider-Man engage in combat," Hugo Strange replied as he looks over the footage of Spider-Man's fighting. "If I am correct, the two Symbiotes will end up weakening one another. To the point it will make things easier for us to capture them both."

The older man puts the information away and begins leaving the room. "Just as long as they are captured alive and Protocol Ten goes according to plan."

"Yes sir. Protocol Ten will soon begin," said Hugo Strange as the countdown has begun. "And before this night is over the Batman will fall."

 **It looks like Hugo Strange now knows about the Symbiote. It also looks like Ben is going to have to tell Batman the truth. So they know what they are up against when they fight the Joker. Hell, will it even be enough?**

 **Will they stop the Joker in time to stop Protocol Ten? Will they be able to stop Joker from breaking out? Will things go the same way from the game? Or will it end differently?**

 **Tune in next time to find out then. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time and take care!**

 **Also, Q & A times:**

 **From Guest: Wait a minute…Is Kymera the daughter of Black Panther? And if she is, who is her mother?**

 **Answer: Yes, Kymera is the daughter of Black Panther (T'Challa) and her mother is…well, once you see her in action I think you will figure it out.**

 **From Great Saiyaman54 (Guest): What would Batman look like with a Symbiote? Batman beyond but the symbol white instead of read?**

 **Answer: I think he would look scarier than he does now. With the Beyond suit it would look awesome…so awesome.**

 **From Guest: You mean, he has the Cloak? And the Eye? And who's his mother?**

 **Answer: The OC is the son of Doctor Stephen Strange and his mom is Christine from the movie. Also, yes he has the Cloak and the Eye…but does he have the stone in it? Who knows?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go with chapter thirteen my lovelies! I am so glad to be getting close to the end here. I am hoping things will go well once the story is over. Does this mean we will be expecting a sequel?**

 **Who knows? Honestly, I will see if there will be or not if I can figure out how to make my ideas work. *Throws a dart at the wall to see what sticks*. Spider-Man in the Walking Dead…eh won't work. Now, if I get Black Panther in the Walking Dead…well it would be a short-lived story. Vibranium man, that thing is impossible to break through with normal guns and swords.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Joker has gotten his hands on the Symbiote or rather the Carnage Symbiote. How will things go for our heroes today? Will they be able to stop Joker or will all hell breaks loose?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Batman and Ben stood outside of the Industrial District where the Joker is at. They can see snipers all around the towers. Batman can also see the Joker's men below arming themselves and stepping up security. It seems they are going to try preventing them from getting in.

Earlier, Ben had finished telling Batman everything about the Symbiotes. He told him after finding out what the Joker did to Mister Freeze. Ben explained how the Symbiotes are an alien race called Klyntar. The Klyntar are amorphous creatures that don't have a physical body.

They are a benevolent race, which believes in helping other races. They do this by creating heroes by bonding with other species. They give the host powers that allows them to become heroes and protect the innocent. However, due to them bonding both mentally and physically with the host there are risks.

If the host they encounter is dangerous, destructive, murderous, or in other words evil then the Symbiote will become corrupted. It has happened with other Symbiote who became corrupted and try taking over other planets to infect other organisms. Sym was a newly born Symbiote that was not corrupted and arrived on Earth where it bonded with Ben. Due to Ben's desire to do good and become a hero the Symbiote was able to bond with him.

Batman was not surprised with any of what Spider-Man told him. He figured the black liquid Ben has was not from this world. Also wasn't the first time he encountered an alien suit that bonded with a human. However, he was more interested in how one came to this world and how to defeat them.

Ben recalled the criminal he was after had a vile that seemed to contain a Symbiote. Ben believes that's how this Symbiote met the Joker. Bonding with it and due to how dangerous the clown is the Symbiote became corrupted. Hell, Ben wouldn't be surprise if the damn thing was already corrupted.

Regardless, Ben managed to tell Batman the weakness of the Symbiote to help better their chances of stopping the Joker. Batman managed to contact Alfred to get in touch with Lucius Fox to see if he has anything they can use. In the meantime, they will have to sneak inside to find the Joker. Batman knows though the Joker will be expecting him and Spider-Man.

"So, what's the plan? I doubt we can take the way you came in the first time," said Ben who also doubts going in the area where the Joker's office is at is out of the question.

"Then we'll take the way you came in then," said Batman knowing that is the only other entrance they can take without Joker knowing they are coming. "And we better do it soon. It looks like Joker is planning something soon."

"You don't think he'll try to escape? If he does then Protocol Ten will begin," said Ben who recalls what Batman told him about what Hugo Strange is up to.

"Whether he escapes or not it doesn't matter. Hugo Strange will go through on his plan," said Batman knowing they will need to act fast. "We'll also need to avoid the Joker's men so they don't alert the Joker."

Ben though was more concerned about the Joker's men preparing to escape. He knew that if the Joker does break his men out they will cause a lot of chaos and destruction. Perhaps if he sticks around to attack the men then the Joker will come out to fight him. Hell, he might even allow him inside his place so they can fight.

He could keep the Joker distracted so he can get Batman inside the facility without being seen. So when the fight is going on Batman can come in to finish the Joker off.

"I got an idea…" however before Ben can explain his plan the Batman beats him to it.

"No. You won't the Joker alone," Batman replied.

Ben stares at him completely shocked wondering if he read his mind or not. "H-how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because it's what I would do," said Batman knowing he would distract the Joker himself in order to give the kid time to finish him off. "I know because you have your Symbiote you might stand a chance. But with his own Symbiote the Joker…"

"Is more dangerous than before," said Ben interrupting Batman, which might come back to bite him on the ass. "I get it. The guy is a psychotic clown that is willing to go as far as poison hundreds of innocent people to get a cure out of you. That he would go far as to hell burn the city. I get it, but that's not going to stop me from fighting the guy."

Ben turns to Batman and stood in front of him. "I'd figure though after all I did tonight in helping you that you would give me a bit of trust. I'm not asking to fight the Joker all by myself all night. I just need to keep him busy for a few minutes to give you time to take his ass out. I can do it, but only if you give me this chance to do it and let me do my job!"

Ben soon began calming his voice down so he wouldn't shout at the Batman. He knew he is in trouble for yelling at him and figures he will try knocking him out. Hell, he might even mislead him like he has done before. Still, he needed to get that off his chest and try convincing Batman to give him a chance.

Batman looks away from Spider-Man and turns to where the Joker's men are at. He didn't say anything for what felt like a minute. He just continued staring away and appeared to be deep in his thoughts. He then turns to the direction where he send Spider-Man to earlier before taking out his grappling gun.

"Take out the snipers and as much of the men as possible," Batman finally replied. "When you fight the Joker, block out his taunting. He will try using to get to you and trick you. Power through and keep your distance. When I arrive then move out of the way so I can use the weapon to separate him and the Symbiote."

Ben is surprised to hear that Batman is not only going through with his idea, but he is trusting him to fight the Joker. Ben cleared his throat and nods in response. "Yes sir. I won't let you down."

Batman turns to Spider-Man and replied. "Just don't die," he said before taking off.

Ben smiled under his mask and turns to the towers where the snipers are at. "You heard him, Sym. Let's cause as much chaos as we can and lure out the clown."

Ben could hear his friend talking to him and is concerned about fighting this Symbiote. True, the two have experience in fighting criminals and super-powered villains. However, they never encountered another Symbiote is combat. So, this will be a first for them both.

"I know buddy. I'm a little worried too," said Ben who knew this is going to be probably one of the biggest challenge of their life, but they have to go through with it. "A lot of people are depending on us though. So, let's fight through this fear and kick some ass. We'll do it together no matter what. You with me?"

Ben waited almost a minute before his friend replied by forming around his body. Ben smiles under his mask and took out the remaining bag of chocolate. He gives all of the sweets to his friend and then turns to the snipers. Ben cracks his knuckles a little and fires his web.

"Let's kick some ass and after this we'll go take a nice vacation!" Ben fires a web and follows Batman as they head to stop the Joker.

Batman knew they will need to work fast to stop the Joker. Before he breaks out of prison and unleashes hell on the citizens of Gotham.

 _Meanwhile_

Oracle is seen working to help Lucius get him the information on where he can send the cure they are producing. After Batman send them the sample of the cure they worked hard on producing as much of it as they can. They knew they will need to make a lot of the cure in order to save the people who became infected with the Joker's blood. It won't be easy though since producing the cure with only a vial of it might not be enough.

Luckily Oracle managed to break down the formula with a sample of the cure. Batman also send her Ra's blood in order to help with the cure and to analyze it. Batman suspects Ra's arrival in Arkham is no coincidence. He is planning something and he wants the Lazarus analyzed to find out more about it.

As she works on the cure she turns to a message she is receiving from her father. Letting her know Protocol Ten has been activated. The Council gave Hugo Strange permission to use it. It would begin in an hour to give him and his men time to execute the prisoners.

Oracle passed the message along to Batman and also begins contacting Nightwing to let him know what is going on.

"So, they actually agreed to let him do this. Damn, I thought we had more time," said Nightwing after he was told by Oracle what happened. "Does Bruce know?"

"He does and is on his way to stop the Joker. It turns out he got himself a new upgrade that makes him more dangerous than before," said Oracle who didn't think after what happened at the Asylum the Joker would be become less of a threat than he is now. "I need you and Robin to head to the prison to help with the civilians who were send to the prison by Strange."

"We'll try as soon as we can," said Nightwing as he sees a problem for him and Robin. "Turns out Strange gave his prison an upgrade by putting up more turrets and sensors on the walls."

"So, if we fly or even scale the wall they will know," said Oracle as she tries to see if there is a way around this. "I think I know a way you guys can get in, but you'll need to work fast before Protocol Ten gets underway."

"Understood and Barbara…you'll keep us up to date on what is going on, right?" Nightwing asked.

"You know I will," said Oracle as she begins working on a way to help get her friends in the prison.

If the Joker is as strong as Batman described him to be then they will need backup. A lot of it since by the time they defeat the Joker, Protocol Ten will get underway.

"Hurry up, Bruce," said Oracle as she pulls up the map of Arkham City and looks for a way in.

 _Steel Mill_

Batman and Spider-Man managed to sneak into the Joker's lair by going in the way Ben did earlier. Once they go in Oracle informed them of Protocol Ten being activated. Giving them a limited time on when it will go into effect. They go around the facility and even come across some of the Joker's men.

They managed to take them down while noticing on the TV monitors that the Joker is letting his men know he is back. Better than ever, he is no longer sick, and is ready to break out of the prison. They can't let that happen. So, they got past his traps, his men, and even found a tied up Harley Quinn.

It seems she was send down to make sure the traps were set. But it looks like someone caught her and restrained her. Makes ones less obstacle for them to deal with as they made their way to where the Joker is at. They enter the office to find he isn't here and it looks like none of his men were here either.

"This looks a little too suspicious," said Ben as he couldn't help but feel something is wrong. "I know this feels like a trap and yet my Spider-Sense isn't going off."

"Your Spider-Sense are supposed to alert you to trouble, right?" Batman asked as he looks around the office to get any clue on where the Joker is at. "It alerts you to dangers like a spider does with their sensitive hairs on their bodies."

Ben wasn't surprised by this even as Sym told him how much of a show-off he is. "Yeah, he is I guess, Sym," he whispered before replying to Batman. "It can detect any danger and alert me how dangerous the threat is. I doesn't come in handy though if the Joker is able to keep himself hidden well enough until he pops out."

Batman looks down a hallway and spots a door. "Or he is waiting for us," he points to the door nearby. "Once we're inside you know what to do?"

Ben nods in response as sighed. "Sym won't like it, but as long as you aim your toy at the clown then we'll be okay."

The two begin making their way through the door and find the Joker in the room. Ben uses Sym's ability to go invisible and make his way around the room to get a better advantage on the Joker.

The Joker appears to be leaning against a mirror as he took out a lipstick to use on himself. "Joker," the clown prince hears Batman calling him as he puts the lipstick away. "I know what you did to Freeze. You took the cure, where is it?"

The Joker moves away from the mirror and begins fixing his bowtie. "Manners cost nothing, Batman. A please wouldn't go amiss. I mean…if you wanted the cure so badly," the Joker turned around looking completely healthy. "You only had to ask."

Well, this proves what Ben told him about curing the Joker of the Titan poison in his body. "I know about the Symbiote, Joker. You bonded with it, didn't you?"

The Joker begins laughing as he replied back. "Oh dear, did the snowman have to go and ruin it? Or was it the kid? Which reminds me. You can come out of hiding kid, the Symbiote in me knows you are here."

Ben thought in this form he wouldn't be detected, but he figured wrong as he shows himself on the tracks around the room. "Joker, I know your all about chaos and destruction, but the Symbiote is too dangerous. It will only suck you dry until you are no longer useful to him."

"Oh I know all about the Symbiote boy and what it does," said the Joker as he continued to laugh. "But this Symbiote has decided like yours boy, it doesn't want to suck me dry and move on. No, it likes bonding with me, it likes my brand of craziness, and it wants to have fun with this city as much as I do."

"Then we will have to beat it out of you then," said Batman as he got his sonic weapon ready.

"Is that so? Well, it looks like I need to teach you both some respect," said Joker as the Symbiote begins emerging around him as what sounds like two voices can be heard talking. "Or rather 'we' will have to teach you both some manners as…Joker Carnage!"

Joker Carnage fires sharp projectiles at Batman while thrusting his hand over to grab Spider-Man. Ben leaps away and fires his web to keep his distance. Sym is warning Ben this Symbiote appears stronger so they need to be careful. Ben also knew he couldn't risk getting too close if Batman plans to use his weapon on Joker.

Batman tosses some Batarangs at Joker to try getting his attention so he won't go after Spider-Man. Joker Carnage took the Batarangs and destroyed them. He then launches some tendrils that have sharp edges at the end. He tries slashing at Batman who managed to dodge them.

Joker Carnage climbs down and launches his hands at Batman to try grabbing him. Batman jumps up and throws a cryo-grenade at Joker. It hits him and begins freezing him. However, before he can use his sonic gun Joker Carnage breaks free and fires his tendrils. They hit Batman's shoulders and nearly pierced through the armor.

Ben swings down as Joker Carnage saw him coming and swings his arms as they turn into axes. Ben dodges them and leaps over as his hands turned into axes too. He lands on the ground and the two hosts begin fighting against one another. Joker Carnage begins laughing manically as they push each other off.

"Well, well, the Symbiote is telling me it recognizes your suit, kid. Oh yes it knows it all too well," said Joker as the Symbiote retracted itself so the Joker can speak to the kid himself. "It also knows you probably told Bats all about our weaknesses…" with that the Joker has the Symbiote knock Batman away then grab his weapon before destroying it. "Too bad, without it you won't be able to beat us."

Ben should have known the Symbiote was aware of this, but couldn't let that stop them. "Yeah? Well, I'm not too worried. You are still new to the whole Symbiote bonding thing. Me and my friend? We've been bonding for a long time and we know more tricks on how to beat you both."

The Joker begins laughing as the Symbiote covers his head. "You got spunk, kid. I'll give you that. Reminds me a lot of Batman's old partner. Say, want to know how I killed him?"

Ben fires his web from both his wrists as they wrap around Joker Carnage. The Clown breaks free and fires his tendrils at him. Ben leaps out of the way and grabs a nearby roller coaster vehicle then tosses it at Joker Carnage. Joker Carnage slices the vehicle in half and chases after Spider-Man.

Joker Carnage leaps up on the tracks and tackles Spider-Man to the wall. Ben punches the Joker Carnage in the face sending him across the room to the next tracks. Ben leaps up to the top and last of the tracks as Joker Carnage leaps up after him. He fires his tendrils at him and even swings his axe hands at him.

Ben dodges the attacks, but barely dodged the axe hands as they cut him through his suit. Sym got hurt because of this, but refused to let this stop him. Ben decided to try something else. He took out a weapon from his belt and leaps over to tackle the Joker.

Joker Carnage sees him leaping towards him and he prepares to use his attacks again. However, Ben threw a flash bomb at him as the bomb blinds the clown. Ben tackles the Joker Carnage through the train tracks and even caused the roller coasters to fall towards them. Ben in time uses his web to move out of the way as the vehicles landed right on the Joker Carnage.

Ben's web didn't hold out since the track broke and crashed on the ground near the crash site. Ben begins groaning as he slowly got up. He gets up slowly and looks around to find the pile up. He knew it wasn't over and the Joker is probably waiting to attack. Good thing for him his Spider-Sense should go…

Suddenly three tendrils broke through the rubble and pierced Ben's body. Two against his shoulders and the third to the midsection. Joker Carnage appeared as Sym used its body to break through the Symbiote to free Ben. The two fell on the ground as Joker Carnage walks over to the boy laughing manically as his hands begins to change to blades.

Sym tries to defend Ben by attacking the Joker Carnage, but the clown blocks all the attacks. "You are determined to protect your master, aren't you? Well, don't worry I won't kill you…" he then changed the blade to appear like a crowbar. "I'm just going to show you how I beat the hell out of Batman's last partner before I leave you in a room full of bombs…to die in."

Ben begins groaning as he looks up at the Joker Carnage and begins chuckling. "First of all, fuck you…and secondly, sorry Sym."

Ben presses a button on his belt causing Sym to retract itself. Abigail made the belt to also act to seal Sym inside of with its own special container to protect it from any sort of attacks that can harm it. Like Batman appearing behind the Joker Carnage with his sonic gun. While the one Joker broke was a fake.

Joker Carnage sees this and tries to stop Batman, but he fires the sonic blast at the Joke Carnage as he begins screaming loudly. Batman knew he had to keep this up as the Joker and the Symbiote begin separating. Ben begins getting up as he prepared to fire his web to grab the Joker.

"You almost got it. Just keep going and…" Ben stopped when his Spider-Sense begins going off as an explosion erupted over the group.

Debris begins falling down as Batman needed to leap out of the way. Ben leaps out of the way as well as he managed to dodge all the debris, but noticed a big chunk heading towards Batman. Ben leaps over and tackles Batman as the debris fell on top of the two. Because of what happened Batman had to stop using his weapon and so Joker Carnage managed to stay together.

Joker Carnage saw what happened and begins looking for the two heroes. He couldn't see them, but knew they are stuck under the debris. Joker begins laughing as his hand begins turning into a blade. All while tapping on the rocks.

"I know you can hear me, Bats," said Joker Carnage as he brought his hand down through a part of the debris, but finds nothing there. "Tick tock before I end up piking you and the kid full of holes. Oh I know, how about a joke?"

"How about a trade?" Joker Carnage sees a woman entering the room and is revealed to be Talia al Ghul. "Let them go. Take me in their place"

"I'll handle the jokes around here," said Joker Carnage as he turned his attention to the woman.

"I represent the great Ra's al Ghul. Head of the Demon, master of the League of Assassins," said Talia as she explains who she is.

"Well, bully for you," said Joker Carnage not impressed with who this woman works for.

"Let Batman and the boy go. If you do I will give you the secret of immortality," said Talia as she kept her guard up around this creature. "I know all about this Symbiote and how it is keeping you from dying. However, what would happen if it ends up separating from you? Then what? With my help though you can become immortal, both you and this creature."

The Joker didn't like to admit it, but the Symbiote spoke to him telling him the truth. They are both vulnerable if Batman ends up breaking free or if Strange finds their weakness. But, if this woman is telling them the truth then they might both end up not just ruling this world, but perhaps other worlds too. The immortal Joker Carnage…oh they like the sound of that as they take the woman's sword.

"We have a deal," said Joker Carnage as he took a look at the sword.

Talia walks over to the rubble and hopes her beloved is still alive. "We gave you this chance, Batman. Now follow your heat," she replied pointing to the tracker on her chest that Batman had used on one of her assassins.

As soon as they were gone Ben begins recovering from the rubble. He begins opening his eyes as he tries to get a good idea of where he is at. He soon realizes he is on his knees, over Batman, and has a large metallic object on his back. Ben could hear the Joker talking to someone, but couldn't figure out who it is, but it sounded like a foreign woman.

"B-Batman, h-hey wake up. I think they're gone. We need to…" he looks down to see Batman appears unconscious and has a pierce of debris on top of him. "Oh shit, hey! Wake up!"

Ben knew he is out cold and so he tries to move his hand to his belt to get Sym to come out to help him lift this heavy object off. However, the moment he tried to move his hand the object almost crushed him. He kept his hands where they are at as he tries to lift the object off of his back, but couldn't get it off.

He tries again, but finds it's too heavy and begins to panic a little. "It's too heavy. I can't do it. Not without Sym. Not without any help," he said to himself as he looks down at Batman and sighed. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't let Fisk come to this world then we wouldn't be in this position. Joker wouldn't have gotten the Symbiote and now we're trapped."

Ben begins to feel the object getting hard to keep from crushing them. "I'm sorry. I can't get us out. I'm not strong enough. I'm not like my dad…"

"You don't need to be like your dad…" Ben heard a familiar voice as he looks up. "You also don't need to be like me. You know why?"

"Because I'm Spider-Man," said another voice, which sound like him, only younger.

Ben soon recognized the other voice and realized it was his mom. Back when he began dressing up to be Spider-Man. Wearing the old getup his dad used to wear when he became Spider-Man before meeting Tony Stark. How he would go around protecting people because it was right, how he would risk his life to save the innocent, and how no matter how hard things got he never gave up.

Ben begins flashing back to the day his mom found him wearing the Spider-Man outfit. She kneeled down in front of him and took the mask off as she smiles at him.

 _"Do you know what made your dad a hero?" she would ask him. A young Ben nods as he points to the costume. Gwen laughs softly and shook her head a little. "It's not the suit, the mask, or the cool toys. It's the heart. Your father had such a big heart for wanting to help people, he had so much love for what he did that he would go out to save total strangers because it is the right thing to do, and it is because of that which gave him his strength."_

 _"Really?" a young Ben asked. "Even like the time he got stuck when a building exploded and trapped him?"_

 _Gwen knew better than to let Tony tell that story, but in a way she is glad he did. "Your dad learned that he didn't need Tony's suit to make him Spider-Man. That he had the strength to become a great hero. You not only have that strength from your dad, Ben. But you also have both my strength and my love."_

 _She gives her son his mask back and held his hands. "If you do decide to become a hero, never forget you are never alone. You have your father and me to be there to be your strength. To fight together, to never give up, and keep on fighting when all hope seems lost. So, never give up and never stop fighting."_

 _A young Ben puts on the mask and gives his mom a big hug. "I promise I won't give up mom, never."_

Ben opened his eyes and realized his mom is right. He can't give up. Not when there are innocent people who need not just him, but Batman. They need them now more than ever.

"Mom, I know you are probably mad at me for coming here, but right now I need you to help me like you said. And dad…I know you can hear me too from up there, but please help give me your strength," said Ben as he begins trying to push the heavy object off of him. "Come on, Ben. Come on, Spider-Man!"

Ben begins pushing the object off of him as it slowly begins lifting up. Ben begins yelling at he continued pushing it up as he finally was able to stand a little as the object continued getting off while debris begins falling off of it. Batman begins waking up as he hears Spider-Man yelling and sees what he is doing.

Ben soon got on his two feet as he lifts up the large object with ease as he got them freed. Ben fell on his knees as he got the object off as Batman was still trapped under the debris that was on top of him.

"Kid, you all right?" Batman asked.

Ben looks up at Spider-Man and nods in response. "I did it…I did really did it."

Batman nods in response. "Yes you did, good work. Now, mind helping me get this off?"

Ben nods as he goes to help Batman get freed, when he noticed someone else coming in to lend him a hand. "Thanks for doing a lot of the heavy lifting kid. Mind if I give you a hand with this?"

Ben smiled when he saw who it is. "As long as you don't complain about breaking a nail, Ms. Catwoman."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah looks like things didn't go the way the heroes expected. Still, it looks like they got a little bit of backup. Although, I'm sure Selina won't be sticking around long to help. Does this mean they will get more help?**

 **Also, yeah sorry if the scene with Ben isn't as good as the one from Homecoming. I tried guys. I really did, but I hope you still like it. At least the way I did it.**

 **Now then, what will happen next time with Protocol 10 about to begin and Joker Carnage on the loose? Will things still go like from the game? Will they stop hell from breaking loose? Or will something happen to change all of that?**

 **I ain't telling you guys about it right now you will need to tune in next time to find out. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time for the continuing story of Spider-Man in Arkham City!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go with chapter fourteen and we are getting close to the end. After finishing typing up the chapter and how we left things off I realized the end is coming soon. I appreciate the support guys and glad this has gone as well as it has. I also appreciate reading the reviews, which are fun to read.**

 **Now then, last time we saw Batman and Spider-Man fighting Joker Carnage. It looks like things were going their way until they ran into some trouble. Ben though managed to save Batman and they got some help from Catwoman. How will things go now that Protocol 10 is in effect?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Selina still couldn't believe she actually did it. Now only did she give up a chance to leave this damn city and live free, but she did it to save Batman. A part of her regrets not leaving when she had the chance since now any chance of escaping is out the window. But the other part of her that made that decision has no regrets. She couldn't live freely knowing she left Batman to die and not help the kid that helped save her life twice.

She arrived to the Industrial District and made it to the Joker's hideout where Hugo Strange's men had opened fire on. She goes into the hideout where she saw the kid lifting off the debris off of him. Although he looked exhausted and appeared to need help to free Batman. She walks over to give him a hand.

"Thanks for doing a lot of the heavy lifting kid. Mind if I give you a hand with this?"

Spider-Man smiled under his mask when he saw who it is. "As long as you don't complain about breaking a nail, Ms. Catwoman."

"Careful with the wisecracks kid. I am the only one who should do it," said Catwoman as she begins helping him lift the debris off of Batman. "You all right?"

Batman nods as Spider-Man and Catwoman help him up. "I'll live. What happened here?"

"Strange," Catwoman replied as she points to the TYGER helicopters flying in to attack the city. "Looks like we found out what Protocol Ten is. So, if you two plan to stop it, you need to hurry."

"Not going to help us, Ms. Catwoman?" Ben asked.

Catwoman smiled as she turns to the kid. "Call me Selina and sorry kid. Not much I can do to help you against this army."

"We'll take care of it. Thank you for your help, Selina," said Batman who appreciates her help.

Selina nods in response before taking off. Once she was gone Batman turns to Spider-Man.

"We need to first find Joker. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Ben nods in response as he recalled what happened earlier. "A woman did come by to talk to Joker. A foreign lady from the sound of it and said she was part of a league of assassins?"

"Talia," said Batman as he realized who came to lure Joker away. "What did she tell him?"

"Something about immortality if he spares us," Ben replied recalling what was said earlier. "Whatever it is got Joker interested and they left. She also said something about you following your heart. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Batman didn't know what that meant at first, until he realized something. "She has a tracer on her. We can track her down and find out where she's at."

"What about city? We can't stop the Joker and stop these guys at a time. We also can't fight them separately," said Ben who knows this is too much for one person to handle. "We need to focus on saving the city and then save this Talia lady."

Batman ignores Spider-Man and begins contacting Oracle. "Oracle, Strange is launching missile strikes on Arkham City from Wonder Tower. You shit this place down; Joker's taken Talia. I'm going after them."

"You can't. Hundreds will be killed," said Oracle who won't be able to shut down the attack without connecting directly to the mainframe. "I need both of your help to stop the attack."

"He'll kill Talia," said Batman as he begins trying to track her down. "Spider-Man can handle shutting down the facility."

"All while these helicopters continue shooting people down?" Ben asked as he stood in front of Batman. "I appreciate you giving me so much trust, but now I am asking you to trust me on this. People will die if we don't work together."

"Spider-Man is right," said another voice. An older man's voice as he speaks through the com-link. "You need to think this through. Batman can't let all these people die. I realize it is difficult sir, but you need to decide if one life is worth sacrificing to save a thousand?"

"Don't do this, Alfred," said Batman who didn't want to risk losing someone close to him to the Joker.

"Batman, he's right," said Ben as he tries to help convince him to do the right thing. "Your city needs you. They need the Batman to save them. Deep down, you know we're right. We'll save Talia, but the people need you right now more than ever."

Batman knew Alfred and Spider-Man are right. He has to look out for his city and save the people. But he also couldn't lose Talia. He couldn't lose someone he loves to the Joker again.

He knows she can handle herself, but so did Jason and look how that turned out.

"I'm not going to force you on what you need to do, but I'm not going to sit by while everyone dies. With great powers comes great responsibilities. That's something my dad went by when he was a hero and used his powers to protect the innocent no matter what. Batman, you have all this great gift, so how do you plan to use it?" Ben asked surprised to find himself now lecturing the Batman.

Batman looks at Spider-Man and then at the city as he sees the helicopters continuing to attack the city. He sees that Spider-Man is right. He can't abandon the people when they need him and he knew his parents wouldn't want him to give up on them. He needed to save them and stop Hugo Strange.

"Oracle, do not lose Talia's signal. I'm going after Strange," said Batman as he turns to Spider-Man. "In the meantime you will help take these helicopters down. And get me the master control program one of them will have."

"Why do you need it?" Ben asked as Sym was released from his belt and appeared around his body.

"The tower is locked down. Can't get in without the codes," said Batman as he begins scanning the helicopters with his cowl. "One of them will have the master control program that will allow me access into the tower."

"Which will get you in to stop Strange, got it. Just need to find it then," said Ben as Batman points to the one heading to Freeze's lab. "Oh? That was quick. Okay, let's go all out buddy."

Ben fires his web and heads to the helicopter. Batman is about to join him when the helicopters nearby spotted him and opened fire. Batman used his Batclaw and got out of the way as the missiles missed him. He uses the momentum from the claw to glide him out of the way as the helicopters chase after him.

Ben meanwhile swings across off the crane and uses Sym to help him leap higher than before. Maybe a bit too high as he leaped over his target. He quickly fired a web at the windshield of the helicopter and dives through it hitting the pilots. The helicopter begins falling to the ground as Ben jumps out and used his web to grab the tail of the helicopter.

However, he knew it was going to crash and get destroyed. So, Sym used its body to sprout large wings from the back and begins descending their fall. Ben looks behind him to see the wings and sighed in relief. Not surprised that his friend could do this since he has seen the suit do stranger things.

"You are so getting a buffet of chocolate after this," he said as he has the helicopter land on the roof. He sees some of the soldiers onboard coming out and fires his web at them trapping them against the helicopter. "Don't mind us, just here to borrow your thing."

Ben sees Batman gliding towards them while being chased by the other helicopters. "See? Took one of these helicopters and got the ones that are chasing you down."

Batman got the master control codes and turns to Spider-Man. "Don't get cocky. I'm sure Strange is aware you will get involved and will do everything in his power to take you down."

"I know and don't worry we'll be okay," said Ben as his Spider-Sense goes off.

Both Spider-Man and Batman leap out of the way as the helicopters opened fire. They miss their targets as both men hid under the bridge where the helicopters can't follow them.

"I'll keep them distracted and you go to the tower to shut this place down," said Spider-Man as he tells Batman his plan.

Batman nods as he prepares to take off. "Spider-Man…thank you," he said before taking off.

"Your welcome," said Ben as he sees the helicopters turning to where Batman took off. He leaps out from under the bridge and fired Sym's tendrils to grab the two copters to get their attention. "Hey! You guys got to deal with me first, remember?!"

The TYGER guards noticed the other masked after keeping them from following Batman. They turn to him and opened fire at him as they try shooting him down. Ben managed to dodge the bullets and fired his web to get him some distance. He managed to leap over to the large radio tower and used it to climb to the top.

The helicopters opened fire hitting the tower causing it to fall. Ben leaps off and fires three large webs hitting the windshield of the helicopters. Ben lands on the front of the copter as the pilots took out their guns to open fire when they felt where he landed. Ben managed to go under the copter and begins moving under towards the back part of the vehicle.

He breaks the tail causing the helicopter to fall as Ben grabs it and like before helps it land with Sym's help. However, the men inside threw out a flash bomb causing Ben to get disoriented. They then came out and begin opening fire as Sym shields his host and returns the bullets injuring the men, but not killing them. As Ben begins to recover he sees the two other helicopters opening fire near him and knocking him into a nearby wall.

Ben groaned loudly as he looks up to see the helicopters preparing to fire again when *Shoot to Thrill* begins playing on the radio. "Hey Ben, did you miss me?"

The pilots soon feel something on top of the helicopters before causing the blades to stop moving. The pilots soon begin to fall, but slowly as something or someone is slowing their descent. The men inside get out to find the person who attacked them is someone in a red and gold iron suit. The men opened fire, but their bullets aren't piercing the armor.

"You guys are so rude attacking a woman like this?" the woman is revealed to be Abigail as she fired small projectiles at the men from her suit's shoulder and incapacitate them. "Maybe next time when you are in the presence of a woman."

Abigail lands on the roof as Ben arrives to join her. He rushes over and gives his friend a big hug. "Abby! You came! I mean I knew you would, but I am so glad you still came. Thank you so much!"

"Okay, easy there, tiger. You are embarrassing me in front of these guys," said Abby as she breaks the hug and smiled as her helmet retracts from her face to see her friend. "Of course I was going to come for you. You are my friend after all and I know you would have done the same for me."

Ben was just happy to see his friend is here and came to help him. "Well, I'm glad you came and listen your timing couldn't be better. I need your help."

Ben begins explaining everything. From what this city is, the Batman, the Joker bonding with the Carnage Symbiote, Talia, and stopping Hugo Strange from destroying the city. Safe to say that Abby was not surprised a lot has happened since Ben arrived. She also figured he would get himself in trouble like this.

"Well, these guys won't be much of a problem. This Joker Carnage or Carnage Joker whatever you call him will be tough to beat," good thing for Abigail her nanotech suit has something to deal with this problem. "Luckily for you I happen to have a sonic weapon to help harm it. Even a flamethrower. However, we'll need to take care of these guys first before going after him. Any civilians we need to look out for?"

"Just the ones who were captured and brought here against their will," Ben recalls Oracle telling him of the slumps where the innocent people were brought to. "And the ones at the church. There should be some there."

"All right, did everyone get that?" Abigail asked as Ben sees other people arriving.

"We got it," said Kymera as she appeared wearing a black suit with a silver ceremonial necklace.

Next to her is Christopher as he stood wearing his sorcerers' blue outfit and the red Cloak of Levitation. "Looks like we got our hands full with this. Do you have a plan?"

And behind them stood Lyra wearing a purple/white leotard with boots and gloves. "Or do we just see how it goes?"

Abby turns to Ben and pats him on the shoulder. "We'll follow your play. So, what do we do?"

Ben is surprised that Abby is entrusting him to lead, which is normally what she does. Still, he knows he needs to hurry up and help save the city before it is too late.

"All right. Chris, I need you to find the citizens and get them out. The innocent people will be living over there under the bridge," Ben points to where the people are at near the church. "There are some citizens in the church as well. Get them to safety, while the criminals keep them somewhere where they won't cause harm."

"Consider it done," said Chris as he begins using his Sling Ring to create a portal and goes through it.

"Kymera and Abby, I need you both to help take down these helicopters. Once we do that I bet Strange will send out some ground troops. Take them down too, but don't kill them. Batman here doesn't want us to kill," Ben explained.

"Just like the one from where Kara is living at. Gotcha, let's go," said Abigail as she grabs Kymera. "Need a lift?"

"Just get me to the tallest building and never speak of this again," said Kymera as Abby flew them off the roof to the city.

Ben then turns to Lyra as she begins rubbing her arm. "I know you don't like doing this, but I need some help finding Joker and…" he stopped when his Spider-Sense begins going off. "We got trouble!"

The two heroes ducked when a rocket missed them. They look over and see a large muscle masked man with tubes sticking out of him. He stood tall next to Clayface and a large reptile monster. The masked man hands his rocket launcher to some of his men as they all stood tall with their weapons.

"I don't know what is going on, but we don't care!" shouted the masked man with a Spanish accent. "It is our time to take over. We will run this city and we will destroy anyone who gets in our way."

Ben sighed as he turns to Lyra. "Okay, scratch that plan then. Mind taking care of these guys while I go find Batman to help him?"

Lyra nods as gets up and cracks her knuckles. "Once I am done here I'll go take these idiots to Chris."

"You got it," said Ben as he swings off to the city.

The masked man begins laughing as the woman begins approaching them. "You want to fight us, Niña? If you do you will die."

"Oh trust me I don't plan to die today. No one is going to die today" said Lyra as her eyes begin glowing green. "But, Ben never said I couldn't beat you idiots within an inch of your lives."

Soon her body began to change as her hair and skin turned green skin. She also began growing as she stood seven foot tall and her body got muscular. The men all looked on surprised by this as the woman begins cracking her knuckles. What these men were unaware of is this woman is the daughter of Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and Valkyrie the Asgardian warrior.

Unlike her father though, Lyra has control over her form and enjoys using it to beat up big muscular bad guys who think they are stronger. "So, who wants to go one-on-one with She-Hulk?"

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the church, Cash is seen with his men as they secure the church. They got word that the TYGER guards began moving their helicopters over the city. This worried Cash since it appeared they were preparing to attack. And attack they did as they began firing their missiles at the prisoners.

A few made it inside the church after Cash ran out with some of the men to save them. They got as many of the injured inside as possible before locking the place down. Those that didn't make it were shot down by the TYGER helicopters. Cash had the doctors' move away from the windows and made sure to get the unarmed civilians to a safe spot.

Cash knew Strange was up to something, but he didn't think they would actually open fire on them. Did something change? Why was he doing this? And if the mayor knows anything about it.

In any case he has a job to do and that's to protect the civilians. Good thing for him that kid Spider-Man came by and helped bring in Riddler after he attempted to kidnap them all to force Batman in some sort of game. Spider-Man came by with Freeze, who he explained was not going to harm anyone. Cash didn't believe it, but after the kid captured Riddler and then explained how Penguin got taken down he decided to hold him to his word.

He walks over to Mayor Quincy Sharp who is sitting down at the end of the church with his head down. All while Vicki Vale is trying to question him.

"So, we meet again, Mr. Mayor.

"Miss Vale, I really don't have anything to say," said Quincy Sharp who is still recovering from what happened.

How he was taken from his home, brought here to the prison, and all of this done by the same man he hired. What was worse is Batman interrogated him and got him to tell him everything. How thanks to Strange's allies he was able to become mayor and in exchange he gave him control over the prison. Now, the TYGER guards Strange hired are trying to kill everyone in the prison, including him if he gets the chance.

"Really? How about the fact that it was you that hired Hugo Strange?" Vicki Vale replied while her cameraman recorded everything.

"It wasn't my fault," said Quincy Sharp, but he knew it didn't matter if the blame will fall on him or not.

"Oh? Then whose was it? Gotham wants to know. Gotham needs to know," said Vicki Vale who continued questioning Sharp to get her answers.

"I have no comment. Now please, leave me alone," said Quincy Sharp who didn't want to answer any questions.

"You're wasting your time, Vale," said Jack Ryder in his prison clothing as he approached the two. "It's obvious he knows what's going on and that's why he's acting so nervous. He knows Strange is cleaning up the mess and is going to kill anyone who is on to what he is up to in here. Like locking up anyone who gets too close. Isn't that right, Mr. Mayor?"

Quincy Sharp looks up at Ryder and shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know anything."

"Sure you don't. So why did Batman interrogate you then?" Ryder asked getting a reaction from Sharp, while Vicki continued recording everything. "I heard how Batman saved you from being killed, but then interrogated you because he knows you know something. Or am I wrong?"

The cameraman turns to Sharp who just looks down and covers his face with his hands. "N-no comment."

Vicki turns to Ryder and is glad to be getting something around here. "So, Mr. Ryder. Is that why you were locked up? Because you know something on what is going on? Care for an exclusive?"

Oh Ryder knows better than to give another reporter, like Vale any information. "Sorry, but what I know is going to be kept locked up until I get out."

"Heh. If we make it out," said Vicki Vale as she hears a loud explosion from above as some debris begins to fall on them.

"Look out!" Ryder grabs Vicki and pulls her away as the cameraman and Sharp take cover as the debris just missed them. "You all right, Miss Vale?"

Vicki nods in response knowing that was another too close call for tonight. "It looks like they're going to try taking this place out. Do we try making a break for it?"

"No," said Cash as he has his team move everyone away from the middle of the church. "If we try to make a break for it they'll shoot us down. We can try getting to the slumps, but there's a good chance they got to there too."

"So, what do we do sir?" one of the guards, Anne Bishop asked.

"Perhaps I can provide some assistance?" the group all turn around to see Christopher appearing through the door that goes to the bell tower. "Whoa, easy there officers. I came to help. I'm a friend of Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? Is he all right?" one of the guards, William North asked.

"He's fine. His friends have arrived to help him and Batman stop Hugo Strange," Chris explained as he notices a lot of people in here. "Is this everyone?"

"Along with some of the wounded, yeah," said another one of the guards, Eddie Burlow. "So, how do you plan to get us out of here? For that matter how did you get in here? I thought the bell tower was destroyed."

"Oh well you see…" Chris moves his hands up and begins using his Sling Ring to open a portal. "I made another door."

The group all back up a little bit when they saw this. Cash was the first though to approach it as he sees through it to what appears to be a janitor's room. "How did you do this? And where does it lead?"

"It's a portal. I opened it using magic, which I know is hard to believe, but yes magic does exist. Not only does it exist, but I used it to open a portal to the nearest hospital. There you can take the wounded to get help, like that guy with the gunshot to the leg, which I assume went through?" Chris asked after explaining everything and getting a nod from one of the doctors. "Good, he'll live, but not for long if you all continue asking me questions. So, you mind going in? I have a lot of other people to get to before they get blown up."

"Well, I am not going anywhere. I don't know who you are, but I am the mayor of this city and I demand to know who you are," said Quincy Sharp as he tries to take command of the situation.

"Oh? So, you're the guy who gave the psychopath control of the prison and is now trying to kill people, right?" Chris asked as he hears the mayor giving a small nervous gulp and nods. "You save me the trouble of doing this then."

Chris then punched him right in the throat and then threw him through the portal as he lies on the ground holding his throat. Chris then turns to the others and cleared his throat.

"I apologize, but let's be honest he had it coming."

"Yeah, but we were hoping one of us gets that shot on him," said Cash as he sees Sharp is alive so he turns to the others. "All right, you heard the wizard. Let's get everyone inside and get out of here!"

The group begins getting the injured prepped and get them through the portal. All while the other civilians like Ryder and Vale begin going through the portal. The guards help the doctors with the wounded and get them through. As for the criminals who weren't injured, Chris used his Sling Ring to open a portal underneath them and they fall through.

"I noticed they weren't hurt so I transported them to a jail cell at the police department outside this city. I hope you don't mind?" Chris asked towards Aaron Cash.

"Saved us the trip," said Cash as his team help get the last of the wounded through the portal, to the janitor's room, which is the Gotham hospital where the doctors are waiting for them. "Thanks for doing this. Who are you anyways? You guys with the Justice League or something?"

"First answer, the name is Doctor Christopher Strange," said Chris as he shook Cash's…hook hand. "Second answer, no not the Justice League. We're the Avengers."

He pushes Cash through the portal and closes it as the helicopters opened fire again. His cloak flies him out of the church through the windows as the building gets blown up. Chris is seen floating in the sky as he sees the helicopters moving on to their next targets. He knew he better work fast to get the people out faster, so...

He begins using a spell to help duplicate himself into several forms. He gives each of his copies areas to go to and they all took off to help save as many people as they can.

 _Meanwhile_

Abigail drops Kymera up on a large building that is near a museum. Abigail begins scanning the area to see how many helicopters there are. Luckily for them the numbers aren't as bad as she though they would be. She could take them all out easily, but…

"Why must we be restrained on holding back? I can blow them all up without even trying," said Abby as she begins targeting the helicopters.

"We told Ben we won't kill and we gave our word," said Kymera as she begins getting ready to use her powers.

She begins using her suit to cause a feline shape helmet to appear over her head. With only two white eyes appearing as they begin to glow.

Before she could do anything Abby' suit begins to alert her something is wrong. "Abby!" she shouted as a gunshot is fired hitting her friend from behind knocking her to the ground.

Abby is then fired upon by a figure wearing a strange uniform, a visor over his right eye, and a wrist-mounted guns on his right wrist. The figure opened fire at her, but Abby's suit took most of the shots. She begins approaching the figure, who then took out a rocket launcher and fired.

The force of the blast knocks her near the ledge of the roof. Abby looks over at the figure and sighed. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now, you are going to get hurt."

"You think I'm afraid of you, tin girl? I ain't afraid of you," said the figure as he takes out his rifle.

"I wasn't referring to myself. More to her," said Abby as Kymera got up and turns around to face the guy who shot her. "So, change of plans then?"

Kymera turns to Abby and nods. "I take him down and you take care of the helicopters. Just remember, no killing."

"Yeah, yeah same for you too," said Abby as she took off to take down the helicopters.

Kymera turns to her foe as her eyes glowed a little. "So, what do they call you?"

"Deadshot," he replied giving his name to this girl who he noticed his bullet didn't pierce through the suit. "So, who are you and what are you wearing? A bullet-proof suit?"

If so then Deadshot has the weapons that can pierce through it. It can even pierce through Batman's armored suits and vehicles.

"The name is Black Panther," said Kymera as she moves her hands up and extends her claws. "And you won't get a second chance at shooting at me."

She begins rushing at him at a very fast speed. Deadshot opened fire trying to shoot her down, but she too fast and dodged his shots. She rushes at him and slashed at his weapon from his wrist cutting it in half. He threw a punch at her, but she ducked it and punched him in the gut.

It knocked the air out of Deadshot as she grabbed his arm and flips him across the roof. Deadshot got up and took out a pistol as he opened fire at her. Kymera dodged the shots and slides under the vent that was nearby. Deadshot takes out his rifle and fired a grenade into the hole. He then waits on the other side for her to show up.

The explosion went off, but no one came out on the other side. Deadshot knew this was too easy and he was right. Kymera emerged from the hole she went through on the other side and rushes over. Deadshot opened fire, but she took the hits as her suit begins glowing a bit of purple from the shots. Deadshot fired a grenade from his rifle hitting her as it explodes.

Kymera is send across the floor as she used her claws to slow her down. Deadshot loads up the armor-piercing bullets and used them. He fired at her and continued hitting her until he ran out. The shots knocked her through a wall as she fell on the ground and didn't move.

Deadshot begins approaching the woman as he loads some more ammo in case her friend returns. He was send here to kill off any targets that Hugo Strange's men or the prisoners haven't gotten to. He got quite a bit of people from the list, except for two. However, they were nowhere to be found and before he could continue with his search he was told by Strange to go find this Spider-Man kid.

So, Deadshot went looking for the kid, but found these kids instead. Probably friends of his, which might help him get the information he needed. Sure, he killed one of them, but the other will give him what he wants one way or another. He approaches the body when he notices her suit was glowing brightly with the purple glow.

But once again, his bullets didn't pierce through her suit. Her mask did retract showing her face, but before he could fire at her she woke up and slams her hand on the ground causing the kinetic energy from her suit to be unleashed. Sending Deadshot flying into the air and almost off the roof before he held on to the ledge.

Deadshot managed to get back up as the woman begins stood across from him. Her eyes begin glowing brightly, but still had her helmet off. He took out his pistol as he prepared to fire at her. All unware of the clouds beginning to darken over him.

"What the hell are you, you freak?" Deadshot asked as he soon noticed the clouds as thunder can be heard, followed by lightning.

Kymera moves her hand up as a gust of wind begins blowing around them. "Do you know what happens to a person when they're struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything and everyone else."

Deadshot took out his gun and was prepared to fire. However, lightning came down and landed between Kymera and Deadshot. Once the lightning blast ended Kymera stopped using her powers and approached the unconscious criminal. Deadshot's suit looked a bit burned, but she knew he was alive and will require medical help soon.

She looks over and sees Abigail flying around in her suit taking down the remaining helicopters. Abigail didn't even use any of her weapons to take down the helicopters. She took out the tail of the helicopters to force them to land on the ground or roof. The soldiers that came out she would then take them out easily and without killing them.

She did this with each helicopter she took down and with every soldier dumb enough to attack her. Once she was done she flew back to her friend and lands on the roof.

"And that my friend is the end of Strange's attack," said Abby knowing it is only temporary. "You know, before he gets permission to launch more of them to attack the city."

"Then we will need to use this time to save more people and then find this Joker. Do you know where he could be?" Kymera asked.

Abby shook her head in response. "We should be able to track him down with ease…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake as they look over to see a large plant monster appeared right off the water near the Gotham P.D. A green skinned red-headed woman appears in the flower as she spreads her vines around the city. All while yelling about getting her revenge and destruction of mankind. Both women sighed in annoyance as they turn to each other.

"So, shall we deal with her then?" Kymera asked.

Abby nods in response. "Tie up your guy and let's get going."

"Fine, but I will get there on my own without flying," said Kymera as she goes to tie up Deadshot.

Abby looks up at the large tower where Hugo Strange is hiding and sighed. "Ben, you and Batman better hurry up before I end up blowing that tower sky high."

She didn't try doing it since it might make things worse. She also didn't want to piss off this world's Batman by killing Strange. Not until they find out more on who he is working for. Since they doubt this one mad scientist is behind something as big as this.

 **That's the end of the chapter everyone and yeah Ben's friends have arrived. We have the son of Doctor Stephen Strange, the Hulk's daughter, Iron Man's daughter, and I bet now everyone knows who Kymera's parents are. At least, I hope you can guess who the mom is if the outfit she has on doesn't tell you who the dad is. Can't make it as obvious as possible guys.**

 **Anyways, they are now here and it looks like they're going to save the city from Strange. Will they stop Hugo Strange and whoever he works for? Will they also be able to stop Joker Carnage? Or will things go the same way as from the game?**

 **I ain't telling you all until next time for you all to find out. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time for the continuing story of Spider-Man in Arkham City!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go with chapter fifteen and if you noticed this is going to be a long chapter. Longer than the last ones I posted. So, I hope everyone likes this one long-ass chapter. Now then, I took a while to do this since I wanted to perfect it. So, if you got a problem with it…get out of my house.**

 **Just kidding, I might have made some mistakes here and there. Give me a break I worked on this nearly till midnight. And I had work the next day in the morning. So, as the Rock said in Moana: "You're welcome."**

 **Now then, last time we saw Ben's friends arrived to lend him a hand. Will they be enough to help stop Strange and the Joker? Will we end up seeing them team up with Batman? And will this be close to the end of the story?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **So, about three years ago. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Chapter XV**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Batman managed to sneak his way underneath Wonder Tower. He managed to sneak into the entrance of the prison where he encountered Hugo Strange on the screen and how everything that has happened is because of Bruce.

How he chose to become the Batman, how it is because of his presence that gave birth to all these dangerous criminals, and how he will be seen as a hero for putting down these criminals that Batman refused to kill. Batman saved the prisoners and made his way under the facility where he arrived to the same area he came by while chasing the assassin.

Right outside the underground city that the League of Assassins were using and where the Lazarus Pit is at. Batman hid in one of the rooms above where the elevator leading to Wonder Tower is at. He finds one of the doctors he saved still hiding. She explained how the TYGER guards came by, killed the Joker's men, and are now secured around the room.

Batman has her stay hidden as he surveys the area. He tried using his cowl vision to find out how many men are in the room, but finds something is jamming his cowl vision. It seems one of the men have a jammer with him. He needs to find it and destroy it so he can find out how many men are in the room to take out.

Ben suddenly appeared upside down behind Batman. "Looks like we're outnumbered."

Batman turns around and sees Spider-Man. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of the helicopters?"

"I am, I mean we are, I mean…" Ben explained how his friends came from their world to this world to help them. "So, they are taking care of Strange's men while I come to help you. So, here I am."

Batman sighed with a part of him glad they got some backup to help them, but is now worried that Strange will use this to show these heroes are actually criminals. Taking down the TYGER guards and trying to break out of the prison. He knew he could spin this anyway he wants. So, they'll need to hurry to stop Strange.

"You find the TYGER guard that has a jammer and take him out. The rest of the guards will get distracted and try shooting at you. That's when I will come in to attack," said Batman as he explains his plan.

Ben understood the plan and spots the guard with the large pack on his back. He leaps over in front of him. He fires his web around his mouth to silence him, then wraps his web around him, and lifts him off the ground. The other TYGER guards saw this and opened fire. Ben got them ut of the way as he takes out the jamming system.

Batman uses his cowl vision to see how many guards are in the room. He glides across the room as he grabs one of the men from behind then knocks him out. He then heads down below to the lower level near one of the men near the globe. He grabs him from behind and knocks him out as well.

Batman uses his Batclaw to grab the rail and leaps up to grab one of the men. He pulls him over the rail and ties him up before heading up to one of the gargoyles. The three men below see this and opened fire. But Batman tossed down a smoke bomb to keep him covered as he grabs one of the men then leaves him hanging under the gargoyles as he glides across the room.

The two men try to regroup, but Batman leaps off the gargoyle he landed on and glides down grabbing one of the men. He lets him go and falls through a crate of boxes. This left the last guard left as he opened fire when he heard a whooshing sound passing him by. Batman lands behind the man as he turned around to shoot at him, but Batman caught his weapon and slams it into his face.

He then grabs him by his uniform and kicks him through a wall knocking him out. Batman heads up to where the elevator is at as Ben climbs down from the wall after seeing everything.

"Wow…that was um…pretty cool," is all Ben could say since he was surprised by how Batman took out these armed trained men so easily. "So, shall we go up?"

Batman nods as he begins hacking into the elevator as he gets it open. Ben and Batman go in as they begin heading up.

"What is this place, anyways? I noticed that it looked like this whole place was built over something," said Ben as he noticed some of the old furniture and building structures where the guards were posted.

"This part of the city was built over an abandoned city called Wonder City," Batman began explaining how it was made by the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul. It was made to develop the Lazarus Pit, which Ra's used to keep himself alive. It was abandoned though after the pits exposure caused the citizens to go insane and erupt into violence.

It was later abandoned by Ra's and it was built over. Forgetting what happened and starting all over.

"Wow….and you said he was still using the pit despite how dangerous it is?" Ben asked as he gets a nod from Batman. "I know he wants to rid the world of crime, but it doesn't seem worth losing yourself if you keep using the pit. He should also know killing criminals won't change things. There is no justice in killing. Not even if you think it is right."

Batman nods as he turns to Ben. "There will come time when you come across people like Ra's who will try turning you. To show you their way is right. Never let them change who you are and what drives you to do good. You do that and you will be a better man than any of them."

Ben smiled underneath his mask as he accepted the compliment. Suddenly they begin hearing a voice going through the intercom.

"What do you think you are doing, Wayne?" it was Hugo Strange speaking to the two heroes. "You cannot stop me. I have won. Not even with the help of your friends, boy. Sure, they may have halted the attack, but I still have more men that are prepared to take them all out."

Ben sees the nearby camera and destroys it. Keeping them from being seen, but Batman knew it was pointless.

"Within the hour, every single piece of criminal scum will burn, and then I will turn my attention to your allies," said Strange as the elevator begins leaving the ground and they return to the surface. "That includes you boy and where you came from. Oh yes, I know where you came from and once I am done here I will turn my sights to your world."

"Good luck with that you crazy four-eyed freak," said Ben who knew his world is more than capable of handling this guy.

"I will march to Wayne Manor, I will drag your faithful butler through the streets of Gotham and I will make him tell the world how you have failed," said Strange as the elevator continued going up, almost overlooking the city. "My Arkham City experiment will be a success and you two…you will both kneel before me, begging for your lives."

Ben's Spider-Sense begins going off as he looks up to sense something is wrong. Batman noticed this and used his cowl vision to find there are seven armed men waiting for them. They both jump through the hole in the elevator roof and stayed there. All while Batman took out a flash bomb to use.

"Arriving at the Observation Deck," said the elevator announcer.

The doors opened and the men opened fire, but there was no one inside. Batman dropped the flash bomb causing the men to get disoriented. Ben and Batman leaps behind the two men as Ben fires his webs to grab five of the men dragging them away. Batman turned his attention on the two armed men and begins taking them down.

The five other men get up as Ben fires another bit of web and begins moving around them. Wrapping them all together with the web. The men struggled to break free, but Sym's web is stronger than Ben's normal web and more difficult to break through. Ben ties up all five of the men and then fired a taser web at them to knock them all out.

Batman takes out the two men as he destroys their weapons before cuffing them to the railing. Batman turns to Ben and sees what he did taking out the five other men.

"Good work," said Batman as he looks up to see they are still some ways away from getting to where Strange is at. "Think you can get us up there?"

Ben nods as he looks up at the height and knew they can make it. "You don't weigh too much, right?" Ben asked as Batman just stares at him. Ben sighed as he has Sym wrap around Batman as he fires some web at the tower. "Just don't move around too much."

Ben is able to climb up to the side of the structure despite the cold weather. Sym's web managed to hold on to the side of the building as they are getting closer to the top. Batman knew once they get up there that Strange will most likely isolate himself somewhere inside his observatory. Surrounded by armed men, which will be a minor problem.

They enter the structure to where the elevator shaft. Ben grabs on to the cable and has Sym fire a long tendril to the top as they begin to climb. They managed to finally make it to the top as Ben has Sym retract itself so he can rest up. Batman uses his suit to hack into console nearby to gain access to the vents into the facility.

"Spider-Man, here's the plan. I will go inside to confront Strange. I need you to keep his men busy until I can get to him," said Batman giving Spider-Man instructions on what to do.

"You can count on me," said Ben as he begins leaving the shaft and head to the outside.

To the side of the tower as he begins climbing to the top. He arrives and begins noticing how many men are inside. Six armed men and one unarmed man inside a locked room. Ben leaps down onto a gargoyle and lands on the balcony as he fires a web at one of the men.

He pulls him towards Ben and leaps up to hit him with a dropkick. Sending him through some crates as he five other men opened fire at him. Ben leaps up on the gargoyle as the men continued firing at him. Strange noticed this and ordered his men not to get distracted since he is sure Spider-Man is the distraction to allow Batman inside.

Batman indeed used the distraction to go through the vent and get in the room. The men turn to Batman and opened fire, but the Dark Knight climbs the ladder to get away from the men. Ben leaps down when he saw the men going after Batman. He fires two webs at two of the men and pulls them to the ground. The three other men opened fire at him, but Ben begins running away.

Batman throws some smoke bombs at the men causing them to lose sight at the masked hero. Ben fires his web on the ceiling and swings over to grab one of the men. He lets him go and has him fall through some crates. Getting the idea from Batman from earlier.

Batman rushes over using his Remote Electrical Charge to hit one of the men. He rushes over and tackles him into the wall knocking him out. The three other men saw this and prepared to open fire, but Ben lands in front of the men. He grabs two of the guns then bends the barrel, while jumping up to kick the middle man away.

He pushes the two men back as they take out their knives to attack. Ben ducks down as Batman jumps over and punches both men causing them to stagger away. Batman leans down as Ben fires two webs at them then pulls on them towards the two heroes. Batman leans up and clothesline both men taking them down.

The third man recovers and grabs his gun, but Ben fires his web pulling the gun away. Batman legs sweeps the man and then drives his elbow down on his gut knocking him to the ground. The man rolled away as he begins standing slowly.

Ben runs to the nearby wall, he bounces off of it, and kicks the guy right in the face knocking him down. Ben begins panting a little as he turns to Batman and is glad how well they worked together. Batman hears Strange nearby and climbs up the ladder as Ben fires his web to get to the other side of the room. Batman and Ben arrive in front of the door where Strange is standing behind, while disappointed his men failed to stop the two heroes.

Batman begins hacking into the control panel and unlocks the door as it begins to open. Strange though just stood there not afraid or concerned as Batman stood in front of him.

"You have not won. You cannot win: I, Hugo Strange, am your successor. I have saved Gotham," said Strange as he stood proud of his actions.

Batman gives him a headbutt to the head and then kicks him in the chest sending him over the table. Ben walks over to the control panel and placed a device to allow Oracle to hack into the mainframe.

"Oracle, shut this place down," said Batman.

"My pleasure," said Oracle as she begins shutting down Protocol Ten and the prison.

"Both of you have ruined everything," said Strange as Ben grabs him and lifts him up. "Don't touch me, boy. You have no idea what you have done."

"I think I just helped save hundreds of lives from being killed by a psychopath like you," said Ben as he punched Strange in the face knocking him down. "Also, that was for the lives that you and your men took."

Batman grabs Strange as the doctor continued to resist. "Get your hands off me!"

Batman though tossed him intone of his computer mainframes causing it to get damaged. Batman then picks him up and takes him to the window where he has him look over the damage his helicopters made before Ben's friends arrived.

"Look at what you've done," said Batman.

"It's glorious, isn't it?" Strange replied with a sense of proudness for what he did.

"Wow, you really are insane," said Ben as he sees Batman tossing Strange down just as Oracle finished shutting the prison down. "Looks like your plans have failed, Strange. You're finished, Strange."

Strange begins getting up as he stood proudly of his actions. "I have powerful friends, boy. This is just the beginning. You cannot stop me, soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension. I've achieved what the great Batman could never do."

Ben's Spider-Sense begins going off as he looks around wondering where the threat is coming from. He soon realized too late it wasn't for him, but for Strange.

"Gotham will forever thank Hugo…" but it was too late to warn him. "Strange?" a sword pierced through his body and Ra's al Ghul stood behind the doctor.

Hugo fell to the ground as Ra's puts his sword away. "Your part in this is over, Professor Strange."

Ben rushes over to the doctor to see what he can do to help him, while the doctor spoke to Ra's. "Why? I did everything you wanted."

"Indeed. You clearly demonstrated that Batman is better than you," said Ra's as he turns to Spider-Man. "Even a child, who tonight has impressed me with his skills."

Batman kneels down next to Spider-Man to check on Strange, but knew there isn't much they can do for his injuries. "He was your puppet, Ra's. Why?"

"You said I could replace you…" Strange replied recalling what Ra's promised him. "This was…our vision."

"And you failed to see it through," said Ra's who has no remorse for what he did to his pawn as he turns to him. "When you came to me with Batman's identity, I gave you this chance to prove your worth, providing with limitless resources for your plan," he soon turns away from him and faces the city. "You came close, but you have failed me."

"He's going to die, Ra's. He needs medical attention: now!" Batman replied as he tries to stop the bleeding.

"I'll contact Christopher," said Ben as he took out his communicator. "He can teleport us to the hospital to help him."

"Do as you wish, boy. He is already dead to me," said Ra's as he turns to him. "This is a good day, Detective. For you and the boy."

"Good? People are dying!" Batman replied.

"The world will not miss them, why should either one of you? Look at my work. You may have defeated Strange but this…" Ra's looks out to the city proud of his work. "This is just the beginning. Come with me, both of you. We will wipe this world clean."

Ben has Sym appear over his body as he approached Ra's and grabs him by his neck as he slams him against the window cracking it.

"That's it, boy. Kill me and take your place as my successor," said Ra's as he did not resist this boy or the Symbiote around his body.

Instead of tightening his grip on him, Ben took Ra's sword and tosses it away. "I'd rather turn you in and make you answer for your crimes."

Batman stood up and is glad Spider-Man didn't let what happened change him. "He's right about that. You will answer for your crimes, Ra's. You've become what you've always fought against, and we will stop you."

Ra's began to laugh as he slowly took out a knife from behind. "I doubt it."

Strange now sees he was only a pawn in Ra's game. Never to be his successor, but to use him to get what he wants. He knew he didn't have much left in him to live. So, before he goes he will end it all.

"Computer: Activate…Protocol…11…" said Strange as the computer begins activating through his voice.

"What are you doing?" Ra's asked wondering what Strange is planning to do.

"Pass…code:…Wayne…" said Strange with his last breath before dying.

The computer begins activating the self-destruction sequence. Ben and Batman see the countdown on the computer screen as Ra's tries to stab Spider-Man. Sym caught the knife and breaks Ra's wrist causing him to scream.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Oracle shouted as she couldn't stop the countdown.

Batman runs over to tackle Spider-Man and Ra's through the window just as the explosion erupted. The force of the explosion sends the three men dumpling towards the ground as Ra's sword flew pass the two heroes. Ra's caught his sword as Ben begins using Sym to grow the wings to fly. He intended to grab Batman and Ra's, but sees Batman gliding towards Ra's.

Batman grabs Ra's from behind as he intends to take him in. Ra's though held his sword and goes to stab himself and Batman, but Ben fires his web to grab Batman. Pulling him away just as Ra's stabbed himself. Ben and Batman glide away as Ra's lands right on the sharp 'A' tip of the front gates of Arkham City.

Ben and Batman land on a nearby rooftop where they see Ra's body. "Sorry, I couldn't save you both. Not when he tried to…"

"I know," said Batman who was aware what Ra's planned to do. "Thank you and I don't think there was anything we could have done to stop this."

Even if they did stop him from the fall, the sword piercing his body would have killed him anyways. They look over to see Abigail arriving with Kymera, Christopher, and Lyra who remained in her She-Hulk form.

Ben turns to Batman and begins introducing his friends. "Batman, these are my friends. Iron Maiden, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, and She-Hulk. Guys, this is Batman."

Kymera approached Batman and extended her hand. "Thank you for looking out for our ally."

Batman stares at the girl and then back at her allies before looking back at her then shook her hand. "It felt more like he was looking out for me. I also appreciate you all coming to help."

"We're heroes, it's what we do," said Chris as he looks around at some of the destroyed buildings. "Although, we wish did arrive earlier. But it looks like it's over."

"Not yet," said Batman knowing there is one more thing they need to do. "We need to find the Joker and…"

"Hello! Is anyone there?" right on cue the Joker appeared on the large screen that is over the entrance to the prison.

The Joker appeared in his regular clothing without the Symbiote. He was standing outside an old looking movie theater with Talia restrained by the Symbiote's tendrils.

"Hello, Batman. I know you can hear me. I've not caught you at a bad time, have I? I was worried that you may have forgotten about little old me," said the Joker as he began laughing a little. "Take a look at your girlfriend, who, as you can see, is in danger of having her pretty little brains being eaten by me. Turns out the Symbiote enjoys eating brains and is hungry to taste hers right about now."

Batman turns to Ben who shrugs his shoulders. "Brans, chocolate, the Symbiotes seem to like them," he replied nervously forgetting to mention that part.

"Ignore him, beloved. Let him die," said Talia who believes the Joker will die from the poison in his body.

"Ah, how romantic. Only problem is, thanks to the Symbiote I won't be dying anytime soon,' said the Joker as he turns to the camera. "So, listen, Batman. I'm putting on a little show for you. It's going to be a doozy. A real red carpet affair. You'd better hurry though, if you take too long, the leading lady may be found dead in her dressing room."

The screen turned off as the team turn to Batman. "So, I guess you want our help to take down this crazy nutjob?"

"Just enough to get in close to separate him and the Symbiote. Only problem is the sonic gun got damaged so we'll need to find another way to separate them," said Batman recalling how the debris back at the Joker's hideout damaged the weapon.

"My suit can create a sonic disruptor to harm the Joker Carnage. But Ben, this means you'll have to refrain from using Sym," said Abigail as she warns her friend.

Ben figured as much and knew Sym was exhausted by now, so. He has his friend retreat into the belt to let him rest. "I don't need Sym to beat this clown. Got a plan, Batman?"

Batman nods as he turns to the locating where Talia is kept.

 _Later_

The Joker walks side to side behind Talia as she remains on her knees. Her eyes closed as the Joker held a gun to her head. Oh he knew he didn't need it now that he has this Symbiote, but he wanted to have it on hand. Just in case Batman tries something.

Even if he did try anything he has ten of his snipers around the buildings to catch him. Two right near the door to the movie theater. The moment one of them spots the Batman he will retreat inside the theater with his hostage. Even if he brought the kid with him it won't do him any good.

"Where are you, Batman?" Joker asked using he mic in his hand and the speakers against the theater. "Your leading lady's waiting, Batman! Don't try bringing the kid in, my Symbiote will sniff him out if so much makes a move."

"Don't worry about him," suddenly Joker looks over to see Batman appearing right across from them. "I'm right here. Now let her go."

"How did you?" the Joker was surprised Batman not only appeared, but also showed up without his men or him noticing. The Joker though began to laugh due to how surprise Batman got the jump on him. "Now that is a neat trick, Bats. You really know how to keep me at the edge of my seat. Still, I prefer it if we got the show underway inside than out here."

Before Joker could drag Talia inside, Batman responds. "Let's just talk about this. You don't need to do this, Joker."

Oh this caught the Joker off-guard with Batman now negotiating with him. This caught him to laugh at this attempt. "Now you want to talk? Too late, Batman! I got all I need thanks to the Symbiote. And as soon as your girlfriend tells me how to become immortal then the fun will begin."

"The Symbiote doesn't care about you, Joker. It will only use you until you no longer are of any use to it," said Batman recalling what Ben told him about the corrupted Symbiote. "It will use you to spawn more Symbiotes, infect the world, and then take over with you as their pawn."

The Joker begins laughing as he begins to transform while tossing the gun away. "Oh we know already about that, Batman," said Joker Carnage as his face is left uncovered. "I'm actually looking forward to all the screams, the crying, the agony, and the fear on the people's faces when my spawn take over this world. Even spread across the galaxy."

The Joker Carnage began laughing louder as his men nearby began feeling uncomfortable by this plan that they were not told about.

"Imagine it, Batman. Joker Carnage spawns, spreading to other worlds, destroying every civilization we encounter, and bringing smiles to every species we meet. It's going to be a blast."

"It's no use my beloved. He is far gone. Kill him and this abomination he has with him. Do it now before it is too late," said Talia as she tries to break free of her bonds.

"Oh yes go ahead, Batman. Try to kill me. End my life now before it is too late," said Joker Carnage as he has his Symbiote begin moving itself around the Joker's exposed chest. "Go ahead, kill me now while you still have the chance before I bring nothing but pain and misery to this world! Killing everyone you know and love! Just like the boy wonder I beat to death."

Batman took out his Batarang and took aim, but stopped himself as the Joker begins to laugh as his chest is soon covered by the Symbiote. Talia looked down almost disappointed, but she knew her beloved would never do it no matter how much he wanted to.

"I knew it! Even when you know all the hell I can unleash you can't do it…" it is then he caught whiff of the boy and sees him taking down two of his snipers. "How about you, boy?!"

The men see Spider-Man and opened fire. Ben took cover behind a wall as the Joker begins to laugh. Batman rushes at him, but the Joker's men beside him opened fire. Hitting him in the shoulders as the Joker Carnage has his tendrils kill both his men. For trying to kill Batman when he is the one that is going to do it.

He approaches Batman and punches him in the face knocking him down. Talia grabs her sword and begins using it to cut herself free, but the Joker Carnage threw his hand over to wrap around her. He then does the same to Batman as he lifted both of them up. Joker's face is now covered by the Symbiote as the monster begins to laugh.

"It's over, Batman! I won! I have all the power, I have this city, and soon I will have both your bloods," said Joker Carnage as he begins extending some tendrils from his back to form blades as he moves them to both of his hostages' necks. "Any last words, Batman?"

Batman begins to groan as he tries to break free. "You may have this suit that gives you all this power, Joker. But there's something you don't have. We...have the She-Hulk."

She-Hulk roars can be heard as she appears through the nearby building and tackles the Joker Carnage. Freeing Batman and Talia as She-Hulk grabs Joker Carnage and tosses him into the movie theater. She leaps in after him and continue to fight him. The other snipers turn to Batman and Talia, but as they fire the bullets disappeared through a portal.

"Hello there," Chris appears behind one of the snipers and pushes him off the roof through a portal he made. The man falls from above Chris and hits the roof hard knocking him out.

The other snipers turn to Chris and opened fire, but he blocked them with a magical shield. Abigail flew over and fired her Repulsor blast at four of the men leaving only two left. The other two begin firing at Abigail, but Ben and Kymera tackle both of them down then knock them out. The heroes begin to regroup as they head down to Batman.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked as Batman gives them a small nod. "Okay, we'll go inside and try to take him out. Whenever you are ready we'll wait for you."

The four heroes rush inside to help Lyra, while Batman takes Talia's sword. "Talia, you all right?"

Talia nods in response. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Had to do something he wouldn't expect," said Batman as he hears the fighting going on inside. "I need to finish this."

"Wait!" Talia held Batman's hand to stop him from leaving. "You and I both know no matter what you do he won't stop. Even if you separate the Symbiote he won't stop this path of destruction. If you truly wish for it to end then once he is separated of the Symbiote you must let him die."

"You know I can't do that," said Batman who refuses to let the Joker die.

"Don't be a fool. If you help him live then he will do this all over again until…" Talia stops knowing her beloved's code, but she knows it won't end this madness. "How many more lives must be taken until you realize you can't stop everything through fear alone?"

"Until my own life ends," said Batman as he takes off after the Joker, while Talia watches on.

 _Meanwhile_

Inside Lyra has knocked Joker Carnage inside the movie theater where she knocks him across the floor. She rushes over and begins punching him in the face before slamming him into the wall. She begins trying to remove the Symbiote, when the Joker Carnage used her tendrils to stab her in the arms and legs. Lyra backs away as Joker Carnage turned his hand into a mallet and hits her under her chin.

She is send flying across the room and hits the ground hard. Joker Carnage turned the mallet into a blade and leaps up to stab her with it. Abigail flies in and hits him with a Repulsor blast sending him across the room. Kymera charges at Joker Carnage uses her claws to attack him. The Joker Carnage took the hits, but then blocked her hands and begins slashing at her with his tendrils.

The blades though didn't pierce through her Vibranium suit and begins charging up the kinetic energy building up. Ben swings over and kicks him in the face knocking him into the stage. Kymera leaps over as Ben leaps out of the way and she unleashes the kinetic energy. Joker Carnage is knocked into the screen, bringing it down, and causing the equipment from above the stage to come crashing down on Joker Carnage.

The group waited a few seconds before regrouping knowing this isn't over. Joker Carnage emerged from the debris and roared loudly.

"I am going to tear you brats apart!" Joker Carnage shouted as he prepares to attack when he felt several glowing ropes appear to grab his arms and legs. "What is this trick?!"

"A restraining trick!" Chris shouted as he appears on the stage. "A useful one to keep something like you from moving around. Abby?"

"On it," said Abby as she used her suit to fire a sonic blast at the Joker Carnage.

Joker begins to scream as he once again feels his Symbiote beginning to separate from his body. Abby continued to raise the volume, until her sonic blast got shot off. The group look behind to see it was from Harley Quinn. She opened fire on the group with her sniper rifle, which had one hitting Lyra.

Lyra got angry and went to toss something at her, when Joker Carnage recovered and began to grow in size. Chris tries to restrain the Joker, but he is grabbed by the Symbiote's tendrils. The Joker Carnage grabs the other four heroes as he begins to constrict them. All while he continued to laugh.

"Well kiddies. That was fun, but now it's curtains for you brats," said the Joker Carnage as he prepares to kill the kids, when Batman appeared and threw a Cryo-grenade at the Joker.

It hits his body and begins to freeze the tendrils. Causing the heroes to break free of the grip of the Joker Carnage. Harley took aim and opened fire at Batman who dodged the bullets and threw a Batarang at her. Hitting the gun and knocking it out of her hand.

Before she could do anything, Lyra jumps towards her and crashes into her. She then came out and goes to attack the Joker Carnage as he broke free of the ice grenade. He grew to half the size of the room as he formed a large mallet to try bringing it down on the heroes. Lyra caught the mallet and then pushes it off.

Chris used his magic to create a staircase for Batman to begin jumping on. Batman took out his Batarangs and tossed them at Joker Carnage causing them to explode. Joker Carnage groaned in pain, but then brushed it off with a laughter as he summoned his tendrils to attack Batman. Batman leaps out of the way as Ben swings over and begins using his web to wrap around the tendrils to restrain them.

The Joker Carnage then shapeshifts them to form a giant hand as he tries to grab him. Kymera tackles Ben out of the way and begins using her powers to cause the ground under the Joker Carnage to shake. Creating an earthquake in the room as the Joker Carnage lost his footing. Abby flies over as she has her suit's nanotech make a jackhammer hitting the Joker Carnage in the face.

The force of the blast sends him into one of the nearby exits, which exploded causing the Joker Carnage to fall in the center of the room.

"What was that?" Kymera asked.

Abby looks over and scans the three other corners of the rooms. "Looks like the Joker had set up explosives in the rooms. A lot of them in fact. Let's use them."

"If we can't separate the Joker from the Symbiote, we can weaken them," said Ben as he swings over to grab the explosives.

"Get to work on it then," said Batman as he sees the Joker Carnage beginning to recover and tosses another cryo-grenade at him.

The Joker Carnage fought through the cold and leaps over to attack Batman. He swings one of his tendrils at him hitting the Batman and sends him into a nearby wall. The Joker Carnage leaps at him, but Chris appeared and used his Sling Ring to make a large portal to send him through. Chris then has Batman back away as the Joker Carnage fell through the roof and crashed on the ground causing the ground beneath him to weaken.

Batman noticed this and turns to Chris. "We need to set them up around the center."

Chris sees what Batman is pointing at and nods in response. "Sounds like a plan."

Chris opens flies around to let the others know as Kymera sees a hole in the roof. She begins using her powers to create a thunder cloud before firing lightning down at the Joker Carnage. The Symbiote screams in pain as he feels the electricity going through his body. However, as the team begins setting up the bombs around the Joker Carnage, the monster surprised everyone when he began to laugh.

He unleashed his tendrils at the group and grabs them all again. This time sending the electricity through their bodies as they begin to scream. The Joker Carnage then lifts Batman up and brings him close preparing to kill him when Talia appeared and opened fire at the monster. She used the gun Harley used earlier and begins firing at the Joker Carnage.

This freed the group as She-Hulk moves her hands apart. "Gonna only say this one…SHE-HULK SMASH!" she brings her two hands together creating a thunder clap that sends a shockwave at the Joker Carnage.

The shockwave caused the Joker Carnage to scream as it was much like a loud noise. Batman saw this and knew they had a chance to separate the Joker, but they need to weaken him first. Chris used his magic to protect the team as the bombs detonate and send the Joker Carnage through a large hole towards another floor below. The team make their way down to confront the Joker Carnage as he begins trying to recover.

Batman and Talia look around realizing where they are at. "Beloved, this is where the Lazarus Pit is kept. We must stop him before he tries using it."

"I know," said Batman as he turns to She-Hulk. "We'll restrain him, just keep using that clap of yours!"

Ben leaps over and fires his webs at the Joker Carnage grabbing his right arm. Chris uses his spell to wrap around the Joker Carnage's other hand as Abby helps Ben, while anchoring herself to the floor. Kymera summoned lightning from the hole in the roof down on the Joker Carnage to continue harming him. Batman rushes over to help Chris restrain Joker Carnage as he continued to scream, while laughing.

All while Lyra took a deep breath and brings her hands together for another thunder clap. Joker Carnage screamed as he felt his Symbiote beginning to separate from his body. He begins trying to break free, but She-Hulk again brings her hands together to make more and more thunder claps. The Joker and the Carnage Symbiotes were now close on separating, but he refused to let this stop him.

The Joker pulls with all his might and sends the four heroes restraining him across the room. Kymera tries to send another lightning down on Joker, but she missed and it hits the machine causing it to turn on as the pit begins activating. The Joker Carnage sees this and goes to take a dip, but Batman sees the two were still separated and fires a Batclaw grabbing the Joker.

"One more time! With all you've got!" Batman shouted at Lyra as Ben grabs the cable with Batman to pull with all their might.

Lyra brings her hands together and sends one more large thunder clap causing the Joker to be pulled from the Symbiote. Joker is send out of the Symbiote as the team look over to see the monster is turning to them. Roaring loudly as it goes to attack them. Kymera though unleashes one more bit of lightning into it and causes it to begin to fall backwards.

"Beloved, the pit!" Talia shouted noticing the Symbiote is falling into the pit.

Batman sees this and took out the sword before tossing it at the machinery above the pit. It falls down and begins electrocuting the Symbiote the moment it touched the pit. The electricity and the Symbiote caused the pit to explode. With the explosion knocking everyone across the room.

Batman begins to recover from the explosion. He looks over to find the cure that the Joker took from the Symbiote is on the ground near him. He took the vial and sees the room is covered in darkness and smoke. But he could hear the others beginning to recover.

"Everyone all right?" Ben asked as he helped Talia up while the others responded.

"I'll live, but I'll want to go on a vacation after this," said Lyra as she begins returning to her human form. "A long one at that."

Kymera retracted her helmet from her head and looks around. "Did we kill the Symbiote or is it?"

Abby begins scanning the pit, while also thankful her suit didn't get too damaged. "It's dead. Looks like the electricity combined with the explosion couldn't save it from dying. Good riddance though."

"Hold on, where the Joker?" Chris asked realizing the clown is still on the loose.

Batman knew Joker couldn't have gotten far, not without the cure. It is then they could hear the Joker calling out for Batman, while also hearing him coughing loudly.

"Quick, the cure!" Joker shouted as the team couldn't find him in the darkness. "What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

Talia turns to Batman and shook her head. "Let him die, beloved. Without the Symbiote he won't have much time to live. He deserves to die for all he did."

"No way," said Ben who didn't approve of this. "Sure, the guy is crazy and needs to be locked up forever. But killing him will only get him what he wants. Breaking the code Batman has stood by and that's never to take a life. If he lets him die then he wins in the end and we both know it."

"Oh give me a break, kid," said the Joker as he coughed loudly while chuckling a little. "Oh sure, I killed Bat's sidekick, poisoned Gotham, probably killed a lot of them too by the time he got the cure, and hell…it's not even breakfast," said Joker knowing all of this is true and any of these 'heroes' would let him die, but not Batman. "But so what? We all know you'll save me."

Batman held the cure tight in his hand knowing this is true. Despite everything that Joker has put him and the people of this city through he would still find ways to keep him from being killed. Even if it meant so many innocent people getting hurt in the process. He has come close many times, but each time he has never crossed that line.

Even now…even now he is close to that line once more. "Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it again."

Batman uncletched his hand to see the vial knowing if he gives it to the Joker he will live. Live to kill again and make the people of this city their lives a living hell again.

The Joker can be heard laughing, while coughing loudly before he replied. "Think of it as a running gag…" he appeared behind Batman and stabbed him in his right shoulder with a knife.

The team turn to the Joker preparing to attack him, but then noticed the attack caused Batman to drop the vial as it this the ground and breaks.

"No!" Joker shouted as he lets go of Batman and begins trying to use his hand to take as much of the cure to his mouth, but it was no use.

Ben and the others looked on not planning to attack the Joker. It was too late as they looked on to see him in a pathetic way try to get the cure. Knowing full-well he did this to himself. He caused himself to lose the cure and now will die without it.

Talia goes to Batman as he took out the knife from his shoulder. The Joker looks up at Batman angrily with what he did.

"Are you happy now?" Joker asked as he felt his life slipping away more and more now.

"Do you want to know something funny?" Batman asked as he held his injured shoulder. "Even after everything you've done. I would have saved you."

The Joker now sitting on his ass begins laughing, while coughing knowing that was very true. "That actually is…pretty funny…" said the Joker as he lies down on the floor and begins taking his last bit of dying laughing breath before he laid motionless.

Ben and the others looked on as the Joker lays on the ground. His face looking like hell, his suit all ruined, and looks completely dead with a big smile on his face. It was finally over. The Joker was dead and the nightmare was finally over.

 ***GASP!* Is that the end of the story? Did we just arrive to the ending already? That was out of nowhere right? I made this very long chapter to finally end the story?**

 **NOPE! That's not the end folks. Oh sure, the Joker is dead, Ra's is dead, and Strange is dead…but that's not the end. Nope, still got one more chapter to go. One more to end this all and will explain what I got plan for the next story.**

 **All will be explained in time. For now, I hope everyone liked this chapter and liked the fights in it. Also, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Now then, how will the finale go?**

 **I ain't telling you all until next time for you all to find out. If you guys like the chapter then please leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time for the continuing story of Spider-Man in Arkham City!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go with chapter sixteen or rather the epilogue chapter. Basically this is the final chapter of this crossover story. I appreciate the support guys for this story and glad it has gone over well. Couldn't have done this without you all and without AVP5 for his help on it.**

 **I appreciate it so much and I love you all so much I could kiss you. I can't do cause that would be weird. So, I will send you a virtual hug. If you don't like hugs well too bad you are getting it and you will like it!**

 **Anyways, last time well the Joker died. Yeah, he died, Ra's died, Strange died, and the Symbiote Carnage died. Talia didn't die though…I was planning to, but I decided eh fuck it I will kill her next time. For now though we will go to what happened with the fallout of Arkham City.**

 **Will there be a sequel? Will we see our heroes in Arkham Knight? Will it be before the crossover sequel to my friend AVP5's guardian/injustice story? Or will it be afterwards?**

 **Tune in today to find out my children and thank you to my friend AVP5 for the help on showing my OCs on his Injustice 2 story. I appreciate it good buddy and can't wait for you all to see my OCs here some more. Also, this takes place before his story. So, Ben is 15 here and in the Injustice 2 game he is 18.**

 **Also thanks guys so much for the reviews. I appreciate the reviews and the comments. I love you all again so much. Also again you get a virtual hug so don't fight it!**

 **Now, disclaimer time. Also, I plan to show you guys some more of my OCs in the future. Just letting you all know that so you won't be confused. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the finale everyone!**

 **Epilogue**

 _Gotham City (DC Universe)_

Three days has passed since the Joker, Hugo Strange, and Ra's al Ghul's death. It has also been three days since it was revealed that Hugo Strange had attempted mass genocide in his prison. Using his power to arrest innocent people who knew too much about his plans or knew too much about his facility. How Quincy Sharp was aware what he was doing and did nothing about it. And how thanks to the Batman along with his allies they stopped Strange.

All TYGER guard soldiers were rounded up to be tried for their involvement in the attempted genocide. Quincy Sharp was removed from power and arrested personally by Commissioner Gordon. All civilians were released and headed back to their homes. The inmates were send to a maximum prison facility which was secured by Batman's new ally, Abigail Stark who send the prison some security upgrades to keep the inmates from running amok.

The Joker's body was examined in autopsy to reveal what caused his death after Batman brought his body out of the prison. His poison blood was the source of the illness the citizens were suffering from and it turns out Strange was aware of this. Luckily for the people, a cure was made and they were saved. More of the cure was made thanks to Victor Fries who was given a pardon for his crimes.

Soon after he disappeared along with his wife. It was said they vanished once the pardon came through and some believe Freeze went into hiding to continue his research.

Ben on the other hand had another idea where they went. "So, he's been given permission to live in Wakanda," said Batman as he stood on the rooftop of a large building near next to Ben and Abigail. "It's a country back home that uses a space material that crashed in their world millions of years ago. Allowing their nation to thrive in technology and medicine."

"I figured as much," said Batman after his encounter with Kymera and how her suit works he wasn't surprised with what Ben told him. "I appreciate the fact that Kymera is helping him find a cure for his wife."

"Kymera was told about the guy's story and felt bad for him. She wants to help him in any way she can, especially since if it hadn't been for him a lot of people would have died," Abigail explained as she looks out into the city in her iron suit. "In exchange though he would also show us his suit's design and his freezing technology. To which he accepted after Ben reassured him they only wanted to learn his technology and not use it for war.'

"It seems you rubbed off of him," said Batman as he turns to Ben after Abby told him his real name. "That's a good thing. You did more to reach the humanity that was still in him."

Ben rubs the back of his head and shrugs his shoulders. "I just showed him he could learn to trust people again. Starting with us and take it one step at a time. Glad to see it worked though."

Batman nods as he turns to the city. "I appreciate all the help you two gave. Not just for me, but for the city."

"We did what was right. That's all that matters," said Abigail as she turns to Batman. "What about you and Talia? Did she say where she went?"

Batman knew that once Joker was dead she would need to leave. Her father was gone, the Lazarus Pit was destroyed and they needed to return to the league soon. To prevent any possible in fighting for control of the league. Talia offered Batman to join her and take Ra's place, but he refused.

Despite everything that has happened and how they still cared for one another, Batman couldn't go down that path. Not a path that would take the lives of innocent people. Talia understood and said her goodbyes to her beloved. While promising to leave Gotham in his hands and vowing the league would never get involved again.

"So, I guess you two are on a break then?" Abby asked not getting a response from him. "Well, at least you still have the cat lady."

Ben chuckled a little. "She is very nice and isn't part of a group of assassins."

Batman got up and sighed. "I don't know what you two are talking about. Don't you both have a world to go back to?"

"We are, but we just wanted to leave you a gift," said Abby as she took out a device and hands it to Batman. "If in case you ever need any assistance. Let us know and we will come by to help you."

Batman took the device and puts it away before extending his hand. "Thank you."

Abby shook his hand back and smiled. "And if you ever need help finishing up that Beyond suit you are working on just give us a call. We can give you the tools needed to get it ready."

Batman moves his hand away and narrowed his eyes at her. "You went through my files."

"Let's just say I met another Batman who is a lot like you," said Abby as she begins activating the portal. "And has the same crappy security systems."

She activates the portal and goes through it, but leaves it open for Ben to go through. Ben turns to Batman and shrugs his shoulders.

"She likes to do that a lot, sorry," said Ben apologizing for his friend. "But, I do appreciate letting me help you. If you ever need help again don't hesitate to call us."

Batman nods as he extends his hand to him. "Likewise. Thank you, Ben. I'm sure your father would be very proud of you for all the good you did."

Ben smiled as he shook Batman's hand and nods. "My mom always says everyday he is always proud of me for doing the right thing. Still, it was an honor to work with you and I hope to do it again someday."

Batman nods as he breaks the handshake before taking out his Batclaw. "Next time though, don't bring a Symbiote or anything dangerous from your world."

Ben chuckled softly, but knew Batman was serious so he cleared his throat. "Y-yes sir," said Ben as he goes to walk through the portal and turns back to Batman. "Take care."

Ben goes through the portal and disappeared. Batman just stared at the spot where the kid disappeared and is glad to know he didn't lose the kid like he lost Jason. His attention turns to the Bat-Signal coming from the sky. Batman took out his Batclaw and fires it as he heads off into the night.

 _Meanwhile (Marvel Universe)_

Ben returned home to find his mom waiting for him. She stood across from him after he emerged from the portal. Ben smiled at her and she smiled back, with some tears falling down her eyes. Ben rushes over to her and gives her a big hug as she returns the hug. All while crying a little knowing her son has come back home.

Ben held his mom and begins whispering into her ears. "Sorry for making you worry."

Gwen shook her head and breaks the hug as she stares at her son. "I know what you were doing and I'm so proud of you for the good you were doing. I know if your father was here he would say the same thing. Just please promise me you won't do that again without letting me know?"

Ben chuckled softly and nods in response. "I promise mom."

Gwen chuckled back and hugs her son again. All while Abby stood by watching the whole thing. She was just glad she kept her promise and got Ben home. She just wish she didn't have to make his mom wait three whole days to get him to come back.

Ben insisted on staying a little bit until he was sure the city was safe. That there would be no prison breaks or any dangerous criminals trying to take over. He was stubborn, but that's why she likes him. For being stubborn on trying to do the right thing and for his big heart.

It is then she begins receiving a message from Jocasta on her com-link. "Talk to me."

"I just receive a message from Jason. It turns out he and the others need some assistance in helping them track down a criminal name Diana aka Wonder Woman," said Jocasta through the com-link.

"The crazy bitch who was helping Superman?" Abby asked as she begins walking out of the building. "I thought she was locked up?"

"She was, but it turns out she broke out and now she is teaming with some rogue Amazons along with her mother to take back Themyscira. What should I tell him and Kara?" Jocasta asked as she sends the information to Abby as she uses her watch to see everything in hologram form.

Abby sees the problem and sighed. "Well, no rest for the weary…wicked…whatever. Contact Chris, Kymera, and Lyra. See if they're interested in going to war with a crazy bitch."

"Chris is in the middle of an operation, Kymera is busy going to the E.U. with her father, and Lyra has told you she is working on an experiment to help her father," said Jocasta as she begins looking for other options. "However, the Rider and the Captain are available."

Abby sighed knowing they could help out, but she had a third person in mind to join them. "Is Blueberry awake?"

"Um yes he is at the gym right now…you think he's ready?" Jocasta asked.

Abby takes off her sunglasses as her iron suit's nanotech begins covering her body. "The wolf has rested long enough. It's time for him to fight, especially for what is coming."

"What is coming?" Jocasta asked Abigail.

"Something always comes when things seem calm. Trust me, I know when shit is going down and I get the feeling shit is going to go down for Jason. So, mind letting him know? And tell him….it's time to join the New Avengers."

 **The End**

 **That's the end everyone! I am so happy that the story is over! Also, yeah wasn't as long as the last chapter. Again, I completed this story the same night as the last chapter, which was close to midnight!**

 **So, I wanted to end it, but make sure I would leave you all with something to chew on. Now then, there will be a sequel. I plan to have it after my friend AVP5's crossover with Injustice 2 and his Guardians of the Galaxy team. His new team, with the son of Peter and Gamora, Supergirl, Laura Kinney, Rachel Summers, son of Thor, and Aya from Green Lanterns.**

 **Ben, Abby, and Kymera appear in the sequel, but not the others. Not yet, he finished the sequel before I expanded the team. Originally started off with Ben, Abby, and Kymera. Didn't expect to expand the team more to make my own version of the new Avengers.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes them. Now then, the next story will be taking place a month after my friend's story ended. It will also be set in Arkham Knight. The timeline differences between both worlds will be different so don't worry it will be explained in the sequel.**

 **I will most likely work on this in July since I need a month off. Gonna spend it working hard at my job and getting enough money for a trip I plan to take by the end of June. So, please be patient with me guys and I hope you all understand how much all of us need a vacation after getting out of college for the summer. But, once I get back the story will continue on.**

 **Now then, if you all like how this all went then you know what to do. Leave me some reviews and I will read them. If you didn't like this then why did you read the story in the first place? Just to be trolls?**

 **If so, get the hell out of here! Anyways, see you all next time my children and thank you all for the love! Also, thanks to my friend AVP5 for his help. I appreciate it dude and thank you so much for the help.**

 **If you all want to check out his stories go right ahead. I also hope you like the crossover he did with my OCs showing up. Ben, Abby, and Kymera play a big role in helping the team against Brainiac. And crazy Superman, bye everyone and take care!**

 _Unknown location_

Inside what appears to be a work out room there is a young man appear to be in his 20s is seen punching a boxing bag. He has short dark blue hair, blue eyes, copper skin, two scars on his left cheek. He is seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt, wearing two fighting gloves, and appeared focus on punching the bag while multiple voices can be heard calling out his name.

With each voice he continued punching the bag more and more until the last one caused him to stop. He leans against the bag as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever happens next…" spoke a familiar unfriendly voice. "Happens to both of us."

"That's the idea," the young man replied to himself even though no one is around. "One I still don't regret."

He opened his eyes and begins walking towards a bench. He begins sitting down as he starts removing the gloves when he hears the door opening. A tall silver robotic woman with red eyes enters the room before walking over to the young man. She is seen carrying a case with her before she sets it down next to the young man.

The young man looks up at her and smiled a little as he took the case. "I assume Abby says its time now, Jocasta?"

The woman is revealed to be the A.I. Jocasta that Tony had made to be used if anything happened to Jarvis or F.R.I.D.A.Y. Abigail took the A.I. and made a robotic body for her to use. So she can move around on her own and to hang out with someone when she was young.

Jocasta nods in response before opening the case for the young man. "I believe you would need more time to rest before you join the team. Ms. Abigail believes though you've rested long enough."

The young man gave her a small smile before seeing what is in the case. He hasn't seen this item in a while and begins taking it in his hand before he stood up.

"Well, she is right. I've rested long enough," said the young man as he activates the item revealing a long blue laser blade. "My master would be disappointed if he knew I was sitting around doing nothing while you all fight. When do we leave?"

Jocasta pulls out a bag and hands it to him. "Soon. Ms. Abigail will be waiting for you in the hanger. She'll tell you everything that is going on while you head over to the Earth where Jason is living in."

The young man nods as he took the bag. "Thank you, Jocasta. I'll see you later then when I get back."

As he began to leave Jocasta began to speak to him. "Good luck, Ezra Bridger and as you say, may the Force be with you."

 **One last big surprise! Yep, the sequel will include the newest member of the team, Ezra. How is it possible? How is he in the story? Will the other Star Wars characters show up?**

 **Well, if you check out the crossover of my friend's Injustice 2 story you will get your answer. But, until then yep Ezra is coming to Arkham Knight. Let's see if a Jedi is enough to save everyone. BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, hey guys. It's me Mario…nah kidding it's me. I have come back for something special. A preview special!**

 **Yep, gonna show a little preview or rather a trailer for my sequel. Thanks to AVP5 for doing this for me and helping with this. He has done this for his stories so I asked for his help on this. Thankfully he got this done quickly.**

 **It's a combination of both trailers of Batman: Arkham Knight and both trailers of Avengers (2012). So, this is what we got. I appreciate the support guys and I also appreciate the reviews. So, hope you like this preview or trailer or whatever with what I got plan for the sequel.**

 **Also, I said I was planning to show more of my OCs. Well, they are here and if you can guess who they will be based off of then you win a cookie. A virtual cookie, but it will be delicious. I don't own anything of Marvel or DC just my OCs and enjoy the preview everyone!**

 **Preview**

 _Unknown location_

The scene opens over a large city where screams of people can be heard. It then shows large number of vehicles trying to leave the city through a bridge as a dark voice can be heard.

"Gotham, this is you're only warning…"

The scene shows the police trying to calm the situation down. All while helping evacuate citizens without vehicles into school buses.

"Abandon the city…" spoke the same dark voice.

The scene then shows the people beginning to panic as they try to get on the buses, but are pushed back by the police. The buses begin moving along the bridge, which is packed with other vehicles. There is a shot then showing people crossing the bridge without their vehicles. Rushing to get to the other side before all hell breaks loose.

"Or I will unleash your greatest fear," spoke the voice again in a threatening tone.

Soon the scene turns dark before it opens up with a woman wearing a dark dress skirt, with black and red leggings, and holding an automatic weapon. She is seen walking out the door with other armed men running past her.

"It started with the meeting…" soon another voice spoke, but this one of a woman.

The next scene shows several figures appearing separately. One with a man tossing a coin into the air, another of a fat man smoking a cigar, and a man wearing a green jacket with riddle symbols all over it.

"Everyone was there," spoke the woman again as two masked figures walked into the room.

One wearing a hood over his head and needles on his fingers, while the other wore an armored suit. "Scarecrow said he had a plan," spoke the unseen woman. "That together we can take you out."

The next scene shows an explosion destroying a building as a figure wearing a flying suit and flamethrower flew out of the explosion.

Soon the next scene shows the Batman speaking to the unseen woman who is revealed to be Poison Ivy.

"Over my dead body," said Batman.

"I believe that was the idea. So, what will you do, Batman?" said Poison Ivy. "How will you take them all on your own?"

"I'm not alone," said Batman as Spider-Man emerged wearing an iron armored suit.

*We're in this Together by Nine Inch Nails* begins to play.

The scene then goes to Abigail walking down the hallway with Kymera and Lyra as an older man can be heard narrating.

"There was an idea…" the scene then shows a blonde hair man walking into a room with a red, white, and blue armored suit with a round shield against the wall. "To bring together..." the next scene shows Chris with his red cloak levitating over a building and a woman wearing a sombrero while near a motorcycle. "A group of remarkable people."

Soon the scene shows Lyra tossing a table, the blonde young man breaking a punching bag, Kymera moving her hands up as lightning comes down on her, the woman with the sombrero holding two Winchester pistols while smiling.

"So when we needed them…" the voice continued to speak as the scene shows Chris using his magic to make a bow and arrow. "They can fight the battles…" the next scene shows a hooded figure holding an object as he ignites it and a laser sword emerged and then Ben with his Symbiote merging around his body appearing bulkier than before. "That we never could."

The scene then shows Abigail moving her hands up as a silver liquid emerged from a tank and begins merging around her body. As it took the form of a silver iron suit as the eyes begin to glow. Before the scene shows her flying through the city.

"No offense, but I don't play well with boys that have attitude," said Abigail as she is seen outside of her suit standing in front of Robin aka Tim Drake.

"Says the rich girl in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?" Tim asked as he moves his hand to her shoulder.

Abigail grabs his hand, jumps up, wraps her arms around his leg, and caused him to fall on the ground as she has him in an armbar. "A genius, billionaire, philanthropist who just whipped your ass."

The woman in the sombrero hat began laughing nearby as she recorded everything on video. "I am so glad I came to this world."

*Music picks up in the middle*

The scene shows Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Catwoman fighting several armed criminals in different areas in the city. All while Ben is seen using his web to lift a person off the ground and Kymera leaps over to kick the person in the chest. The next scene shows Abigail and Lyra fighting against an army of tanks as they opened fire on them.

Chris is with the hooded figure as he uses his magic to create a portal to send the missiles that are shot at them through. The hooded figure raised his hands and sends the armed soldiers flying in the air. The next scene shows the woman in the somberero hat being defended by the armored figure with the round shield as he shields them from the bullets that are being fired on them. The woman's body begins to burn as the figure leaps out of the way and the woman emerged as a skeleton that appears to be on fire.

"You will bring death to all who follow you," said Scarecrow as the armored figure that stood by with him appears with a large army of armored men, tanks, and military helicopters. "And when the dawn comes…" the scene shows Poison Ivy, the Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Two-Face staring.

"When Gotham lies in ruins and I turn my gaze to the world beyond. The legend of the Batman will be worth nothing…" the scene shows Scarecrow standing on a tall building over the war zone of Gotham. "At all…"

The scene shows Abigail flying around the city opening fire on the helicopters as they chase after her while trying to shoot her down. Abigail manages to shoot some down before she is hit from behind and is seen falling to the ground. Before she hits the ground Lyra in She-Hulk form flew over, grabs Abby, and hits the building to slow their descent.

"This may be your home, Batman…" spoke Ben as he spoke to Batman who is seen on one knee breathing heavily as he looks over to Ben and his allies. "But it doesn't mean you have to fight alone. The Avengers, will not let you down."

The final scene shows the woman in the Sombrero in her Ghost Rider form roaring loudly as Lyra stood beside her holding a sword, next to Lyra is Kymera as her claws extended with her mask down, Abigail and Chris floating down to join the team, with Ben wearing his iron Spider-Man suit, the hooded figure holding his laser sword, and the male figure with the round shield standing by his teammates as they look ready to fight.

 **Spider-Man: Arkham Knight**

"Oracle, this is Luna," said Abigail as she introduces the woman with the sombrero as her friend. "The one I told you about that goes all skeleton and shoots fire?"

"Oh yes, I remember," said Barbara aka Oracle as she shook Luna's hand. "Abby told me all about you and she also told me about the Rider in you. I hope you understand we can't have you killing anyone, so…will you be okay?"

The scene shows quickly Luna in her Ghost Rider form lifting up the Riddler and roaring in his face before cutting back to Oracle, Abby, and Luna.

Luna shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, can't make any promises chica, but there's a first time for everything."

 **All right, that's the end of the preview. I hope everyone liked it. Yeah, if you figured out who the OCs will be then congratulations. If you didn't get it then don't worry go to my Tumblr page called "Spider-Ben" and you will find them all there.**

 **Yeah, I have Tumblr and loving it. Just hard to find a lot of role-players who don't only RP with mutual players. Anyways, thanks to my friend I appreciate it. Also, thanks to all of you my lovelies for the support.**

 **I appreciate it so much and because of you guys I am going to continue my story in July. If you liked this then leave some reviews. Just no flame reviews please and thanks guys for the support I appreciate it my fans. See you all next time for more of my stories!**


End file.
